Amante Contra a Vontade
by Gabi156
Summary: Adaptação: Apesar de estar apaixonada por Emmett, seu lindo chefe grego, Isabella Swan sabia que ele a via apenas como mais uma peça de mobília do escritório. Mas o irmão de Emmett, o arrogante e rico Edward Cullen, tinha um plano. Se Bella fingisse ser sua amante, Emmett certamente iria desejá-la.
1. Chapter 1

Apesar de estar apaixonada por Emmett, seu lindo chefe grego, Isabella Swan sabia que ele a via apenas como mais uma peça de mobília do escritório. Mas o irmão de Emmett, o arrogante e rico Edward Cullen, tinha um plano. Se Bella fingisse ser sua amante, Emmett certamente iria desejá-la. Após uma transformação completa, Bella deixou de ser uma secretária sensata e se tornou uma mulher poderosa! Porém, apesar de pronta para surpreender seu amado chefe, o coração dela sussurrava que outro homem deveria iniciá-la no mundo da sensualidade sem limites... Seria Edward?


	2. Chapter 2

_Olá meninas! Feliz Natal! Como prometido estou postando essa adaptação que amo!_

_Essa adaptação é do Livro de Kim Lawrence - Amante contra a vontade... Eu amo essa autora e cai de quatro por esse livro! É maravilhosoooo!_

_Espero também que vocês também se apaixonem por esse casal improvável! Um grego riquíssimo e autoritário e uma secretaria com baixa autoestima e apaixonada pelo chefe! Mas o grande problema é por qual dos chefes que ela está apaixonada?_

**_Então... Preparadas? Boa leitura e se joguem!_**

EDWARD NÃO reduziu o passo ao atravessar a sala, mas a expressão em suas feições esguias e bronzeadas dava sinais de uma profunda incredulidade. Estaria imaginando coisas ou acabara de receber uma bronca da quieta secretariazinha de seu irmão?

Extraordinário!

Ele repassou a cena em sua mente. Quando ela se dignara a erguer os olhos da tela de seu computador, fora apenas para lançar um olhar de supremo desprezo antes de explicar educadamente que ele estava sendo aguardado, acrescentando com exatidão: meia hora antes.

Ele quase gargalhou, mas a diversão rapidamente se transformou em irritação. A mulher que administrava a vida pessoal de seu irmão o incomodara desde o primeiro dia. Havia algo nela. Ele não conseguia saber o quê. Não era apenas sua maneira organizada e pedante, apesar de isso irritá-lo, nem mesmo a atitude super protetora dela em relação ao irmão dele.

Edward não precisava do amor ou da aprovação dos que estavam em sua folha de pagamento, mas não conseguia evitar se perguntar quando e como ele dera a ela um motivo para que o visse como uma força sombria do mal.

Ela talvez o tivesse colocado no papel de vilão de seu próprio melodrama particular. A mulher tinha uma inegável atitude vitoriana reprimida, mas, até aquele dia, sempre fora escrupulosamente educada em seu trato, mesmo projetando um nível de hostilidade que era, muito francamente, bizarro.

Ele não sabia qual era o problema dela, e não queria saber. Estava preparado para lhe deixar em paz por ser competente; na verdade, a competência era a única coisa em favor dela. O mesmo não podia ser dito de muitas de suas antecessoras. O fraco de Emmett por um rosto bonito significava que aptidão e habilidade ficavam freqüentemente no final da lista de requisitos durante o processo de seleção.

Mas a habilidade de Isabella Swan de não entrar em colapso ao organizar o diário do irmão dele, ou o fato de ela não precisar sair no meio de uma manhã de trabalho para fazer as unhas, não mudava o fato de que ela não teria sido a primeira escolha de Edward, nem a última. Mas também, diferentemente de seu irmão, ele não gostava de ser objeto de adoração servil.

Uma faísca de desgosto cruzou seu rosto quando ele considerou a dedicação quase canina que ela demonstrava, e que ia além do dever, mas não, ele suspeitava, até onde ela gostaria que fosse não que algo fosse acontecer, a menos que ela largasse os ternos feios, cinza no inverno, caqui no verão.

O irmão dele não tinha nenhum problema com adoração servil, mas as mulheres da vida de Emmett podiam todas ter saído das páginas de uma revista de moda... Várias haviam feito isso.

Moda feminina não era um assunto prioritário na lista de assuntos de Edward, embora ele gostasse de mulheres confiantes que se esforçavam para ter boa aparência. O único esforço que Isabella Swan parecia fazer era para ocultar qualquer sinal de sua feminilidade.

A mulher claramente tinha sérios problemas, mas eles não eram da conta dele. No entanto, ser tratado com o devido grau de respeito no local de trabalho era, e, apesar de Edward não esperar uma humilhante bajulação de seus empregados dentro do edifício que levava o nome de sua família, ele não esperava ser repreendido por membros mais novos da equipe quando fazia uma visita.

Ele raramente, na verdade, nunca, havia sentido a necessidade de lembrar a alguém quem era o chefe, mas decidiu que aquela jovem precisava ter sua bolha de auto- importância estourada.

Quando parou a alguns centímetros da porta do escritório do irmão, a intenção de Edward era fazer exatamente isso.

Ele se virou e, abrindo um botão de seu paletó feito imaculadamente sob medida, pigarreou. A pequena silhueta curvada atrás da mesa ergueu a cabeça, e a expressão de Edward se petrificou em um modo de humilhação gélido; por trás dos horrendos e nada atraentes óculos que ela usava ao mexer com documentos, os olhos de Isabella Swan estavam inundados de lágrimas não derramadas.

Edward sabia que alguns homens se derretiam por lágrimas femininas; ele achava essas demonstrações irritantes, mesmo quando não eram falsas. Então, foi com alguma surpresa que ele se flagrou impelido a oferecer solidariedade.

Após uma pausa, ele o fez com uma desajeitada relutância.

— Está tendo um dia ruim?

Não foi apenas a compreensão; foi à fonte, a sugestão de ternura em uma voz que ela só ouvira soando severa, amargurada ou sarcástica, que libertou o soluço trancado na garganta de Bella, e ela ficou totalmente horrorizada ao ouvi-lo emergir como algo entre um lamento e um gemido.

Era tão típico daquele homem desprezível ter decidido ser legal no momento totalmente errado; por que ele não podia ser arrogante e superior como sempre?

Esforçando-se para recuperar o controle e repetindo Não vou chorar sem parar em sua mente, ela piscou furiosamente e resmungou algo incoerente sobre alergias enquanto lutava para escapar dos olhos desconfortavelmente hipnotizantes que prendiam os dela.

Havia gotículas de suor ao longo de todo o lábio superior quando ela conseguiu desviar o olhar.

Era totalmente bizarro, mas, desde o primeiro momento em que ela o vira, os olhos de Edward Cullen, profundos e delineados por cílios curvados, longos e lustrosos, tão verdes que eram quase pretos e com pintas prateadas, a haviam incomodado. Na verdade, o resto dele também a deixava bem desconfortável.

Bella sempre tentara não julgar as pessoas pelas primeiras impressões, mas, no caso dos dois irmãos Cullen, ela fora incapaz de seguir essa regra.

Sua reação instintiva aos dois homens fora instantânea e poderosa. Bella não desgostava de muita gente, mas Edward Cullen não era gente; era o homem mais friamente arrogante e condescendente que ela já conhecera.

Era, na verdade, o exato oposto de seu irmão; no momento em que Emmett lhe sorrira, ela se tornara sua escrava por vontade própria. A lembrança daquela ocasião levou uma nova enchente de lágrimas aos olhos dela.

Horrorizada pela demonstração nada profissional, Bella mordeu seu trêmulo lábio e pegou um lenço de papel da bolsa, ciente, todo o tempo, da presença altiva e reprovadora do homem que, todos sabiam, não importava o que tivesse sido dito na mais recente e animada carta de Natal da firma, era o único chefe da Cullen Inc, assomando sobre si.

No entanto, ela refletiu seriamente, não podia ser a primeira vez que ele reduzia alguém a lágrimas no local de trabalho. Não era como se a empatia escorresse dele. Nem a tolerância! Se fosse capaz, Bella teria rido da ideia; Edward Cullen definitivamente não fora o primeiro da fila quando estavam distribuindo esse sentimento, apesar de, em outras ocasiões, ele obviamente tê-lo sido!

Ela assoou o nariz ruidosamente e arriscou um olhar disfarçado para o perfil nobre e bronzeado dele através dos cílios encharcados. Até ela tinha que admitir, em seus momentos mais objetivos, que Edward Cullen não representava a ideia que a maioria das pessoas fazia de feio, e a sexualidade totalmente escancarada que ele emanava, não importava a ocasião, ao que parecia a ela, provavelmente também ajudava muito.

Não era apenas o fato de as pessoas olharem para ele e pensarem maravilhoso e sexy, isso não era intrinsecamente ruim por si só e não se podia culpar um homem por sua herança genética, era o fato de que ele claramente não dava a mínima para o que as pessoas pensavam dele que realmente a irritava. A postura autoconfiante do homem parecia totalmente invulnerável.

Ele entrava numa sala e as conversas paravam, cabeças se viravam e olhos o seguiam, e não eram as roupas sob medida e o estonteante visual que eram observados; cada perfeito poro do homem literalmente transbordava magnetismo animal.

A perfeição era o problema. O maldito nunca tinha um fio de cabelo fora do lugar. Criada por uma avó que valorizava essas coisas, Bella, que não fora uma criança naturalmente organizada e ainda se esforçava para apresentar uma aparência arrumada, duvidava de que arrumado fosse um adjetivo que surgisse na mente da maioria das pessoas ao seguirem a progressão elegante dele pela sala.

Isso podia deixá-la estranha, mas, do ponto de vista de Bella, um homem precisava de alguns defeitos, ao menos para torná-lo um pouco humano! E ele não tinha nenhum. Uma atitude "aceite-me ou deixe-me", ela refletiu com uma fungada de ressentimento, era fácil quando se conhecia pessoas que sempre o aceitariam!

A vulnerabilidade oculta que ela sentia no irmão dele fora uma das coisas que a atraíra para Emmett... Bem, talvez em segundo lugar, depois de seu sorriso extremamente fofo. O que Emmett tinha, e seu irmão não, era empatia.

Se a encontrasse chorando, Emmett a abraçaria e, em seguida, feito um comentário provocador para fazê-la rir. Não a teria encarado com aqueles olhos sinistros e penetrantes. A ideia de Edward Cullen a abraçando deveria ter sido engraçada, mas não foi. Pensar naqueles braços musculosos se fechando ao redor dela, puxando-a contra um corpo que era tão rígido quanto seus olhos eram frios, fez os músculos do abdômen de Bella estremecerem de terror. Sim, era definitivamente terror o que ela estava sentindo; o que mais podia ser?

Baixando o olhar para o alto da brilhante cabeça dela, Edward fez uma careta quando ela assoou novamente seu nariz rosado... Ruidosamente. Para um nariz pequeno, ele fazia muito barulho.

— Vá para casa; eu resolvo isso com Emmett. — A oferta, ele disse a si mesmo, era motivada pela praticidade, não por bondade. Não era uma boa prática de negócios ter clientes recebidos por uma mulher histérica.

A oferta casual fez a cabeça de Bella se levantar, apesar de seus pensamentos ainda estarem ativamente envolvidos em criar uma cena na qual ela estivesse presa pelo abraço de Edward Cullen; menos fantasia e mais um pesadelo acordada.

— Eu não poderia! — ela protestou irritada pela sugestão; ela não trabalhava para ele, mas isso não o impedia de sair dando ordens.

O olhar dela deslizou com desgosto pelas feições autocráticas dele; Edward jamais deixava ninguém esquecer por um segundo que era ele quem mandava. Vendo-o subverter a autoridade de Emmett, Bella fora forçada a morder a língua em mais de uma ocasião, mas Emmett nunca reclamava. Era tranquilo e bem-humorado demais para reclamar.

Sabendo como Emmett detestava criar turbulência e inimigos, e o irmão dele era um turbilhão de 1,83m, Bella freqüentemente reclamava em seu nome, o que lhe dava certa reputação de ser o que os educados do edifício chamavam de exageradamente dedicada, e os menos educados chamavam de hostil e assustadora.

Ser assustadora não fazia com que ganhasse muitos amigos, mas lhe dava certa quantidade de respeito ressentido; respeito ressentido e amor não correspondido significavam que as noites de sexta-feira dela não eram geralmente algo agitado.

As sobrancelhas escuras de Edward se ergueram com a veemência pela reação dela; ele sentiu sua atitude se alterar rapidamente de leve solidariedade para irritação.

— Nunca é bom trazer problemas pessoais para o trabalho. Se ele havia conseguido manter essa disciplina, mesmo na ocasião alguns anos antes, quando seu noivado desmanchado e seu coração supostamente partido fora o assunto mais quente de vários websites, com sua foto estampada nas capas de diversos jornais e revistas inúteis, o que não fora o melhor momento de sua vida, não parecia irracional que ele esperasse que seus empregados se contivessem de maneira semelhante.

A gélida repreensão fez os olhos dela se arregalarem de indignação.

— Eu não tenho uma vida pessoal!

Edward arqueou uma irônica sobrancelha e observou a cor quente inundar a pele clara dela.

— Você me surpreende — ele murmurou. Também o surpreendia o fato de estar prolongando aquela conversa, mas ver alguém tão contida quanto à secretária-robô de seu irmão pôr as garras de fora lhe causava uma estranha fascinação, mas acidentes de trânsito também faziam isso com pessoas que não tinham nada melhor para fazer, e ele tinha.

Bella, com os olhos cintilando de desgosto por trás das lentes dos óculos ligeiramente embaçadas, encarou-o. Rato sarcástico!

— Tenho muito trabalho a fazer.

— Poucos de nós são indispensáveis, Srta. Swan. Um aviso velado, uma ameaça...?

Pela primeira vez, Bella soube que não dormiria tentando decifrar o sombrio significado oculto em um dos comentários irônicos de Edward Cullen, que podiam ser perfeitamente inocentes, apesar de ser difícil saber, já que ele tinha uma voz de chocolate meio-amargo e com um profundo sotaque que podia fazer uma lista de compras soar deliciosamente sinistra e ficaria na cabeça das pessoas durante horas após uma conversa.

Bem, não mais! Dali a um ano, ela esqueceria o som da voz dele. Sim, o otimismo era bom.

Sim, e estar desempregada era realmente otimista, especialmente com a situação devedora dela!

Cortando abruptamente o diálogo interno, Bella empinou o queixo. Como ex-funcionária, ela não precisava mais agradar o enorme ego daquele homem, diferentemente do resto do mundo!

— Você não pode me demitir, porque eu me demito.

As sobrancelhas de Edward se ergueram quando ele olhou do envelope escrito à mão estendido por uma trêmula mão na direção dele para os raivosos olhos antagonísticos e chocolates fixos em seu rosto.

— Demiti-la? — ele se perguntou, balançando a cabeça de maneira confusa. — Eu não entendi alguma coisa?

Ciente de que poderia ter exagerado um pouco na reação, os olhos de Bella baixaram.

— Você disse que eu não era indispensável — ela lhe lembrou com uma mal-humorada fungada.

— E você acha que é?

— Claro que não.

Ignorando a interrupção, ele falou por cima dela.

— Quer dizer que você tem uma carta de demissão preparada para entregar em momentos assim?

— Claro que não. Eu...

Ele virou a cabeça para olhar o envelope.

— E o nome nesse envelope não parece ser o meu. Você se lembra de que não trabalha para mim?

Bella revirou os olhos.

Em teoria, Emmett podia ser o chefe daquele escritório e, apesar de ele ter algum grau de autonomia, Bella descobrira logo de início que todas as grandes decisões políticas eram tomadas por Edward Cullen. Ele era a Cullen Inc, e ninguém que soubesse algo sobre a meteórica ascensão da empresa sob a administração dele poderia questionar isso.

No tocante ao irmão, Emmett não entrava em confronto; sempre tomava o caminho mais fácil.

— Se você quisesse que eu fosse demitida, eu seria.

Edward inclinou a cabeça acusando o comentário desafiador e falou lentamente.

— E perder a possibilidade de deliciosas discussões futuras? — Ele parou; conseguia ouvir até os dentes dela rangendo. — Olhe, não faço ideia do que aconteceu para deixá-la chateada.

E Edward não fazia ideia de por que estava se preocupando com a questão, além do fato de que a eficiência daquele escritório causava uma reação em cadeia dentro da empresa.

E a boa administração da Cullen Inc era sempre de seu interesse.

— Você aconteceu! — Bella sentiu uma pontada de culpa. Não era de se admirar que ele tivesse ficado surpreso com o comentário; não fizera nada para gerar indignação nela... Dessa vez.

Ela também estava imaginando que ele devia ter uma experiência limitada com pessoas, especialmente secretárias subalternas como ela, gritando com ele.

Bella não tinha muita certeza de por que o transformara no alvo de toda sua raiva e frustração acumuladas; a única coisa que ele fizera fora perceber que ela estava triste... Tinha sido o único a perceber.

Foi a vez de Bella parecer surpresa quando, após uma longa pausa, em vez de contra-atacar com uma de suas lendárias humilhações gélidas, ele simplesmente sugeriu:

— Talvez seja uma boa ideia tomar essa decisão apenas amanhã.

O irmão dele havia dormido com ela? A expressão de Edward se petrificou, e ele não respirou durante trinta segundos completos.

Essa explicação um tanto preocupante para as lágrimas e ataques se encaixava. Quantas vezes ele dissera à Emmett que misturar romance e trabalho eram a receita perfeita para o desastre?

Um xingamento era um xingamento em qualquer idioma, e Bella, que jamais vira algo romper a compostura ultra-controlada daquele homem, ficou boquiaberta quando Edward xingou e arrancou a carta dos dedos dela e, após rasgá-la ao meio, jogou-a em uma cesta de lixo.

— Apesar de você não ser indispensável... — O sorriso irônico dele faiscou os músculos de seu rosto relaxando quando ele percebeu que não havia como Emmett ter dormido com uma mulher que não usava batom.

E Isabella Swan não usava.

Quando Edward analisou o contorno surpreendentemente farto dos generosos lábios, concluiu que isso não era algo ruim. Se ela tivesse resolvido destacar essa beleza natural em especial, talvez tivesse se mostrado uma distração para seu facilmente distraível irmão, que talvez tivesse até começado a se perguntar, e isso seria a direção natural que os pensamentos de qualquer homem tomariam, que outras belezas ela poderia ocultar por baixo de suas golas abotoadas e desalinhadas saias em "A".

—... acho que você é boa no que faz — ele observou, continuando a analisar os lábios dela.

Pela segunda vez em minutos, Bella ficou embasbacada e em silêncio; não imaginara que ele a percebera mais do que percebia a mobília do escritório, e agora ele expressava uma ressentida apreciação... Ou não?

Ela ainda não tinha certeza.

Relutantemente, ela o olhou nos olhos.

— Acha?

— Estou enganado?

Normalmente auto-depreciativa, Bella reagiu ao desafio que cintilava naquele olhar verde e de pálpebras pesadas.

— Sou boa no que faço.

Tão boa que, pelo que havia observado, aquele escritório desmoronaria sem ela. O que, ele se perguntou com um novo surto de irritação, Emmett havia feito, ou não, para causar isso?

Tirando o sexo da equação, como tinha certeza de que poderia fazer, ele não sabia bem o que restava.

Uma profunda ranhura se formou entre as sobrancelhas dele quando uma possível resposta lhe ocorreu.

— Você recebeu uma oferta melhor?

O olhar confuso de Bella se ergueu da lixeira que continha os restos da carta que já reescrevera três vezes; felizmente, tudo que ela precisava fazer era imprimir outra.

— Oferta?

— Não seja modesta — ele aconselhou uma ponta de impaciência surgindo em sua maneira abrupta. — Alguém a abordou?

— De um emprego, você quer dizer? — Os olhos dela se arregalaram com a surpreendente sugestão. Ele pensava mesmo que alguém descobrira o talento dela?

Ele angulou uma questionadora sobrancelha, e Bella balançou a cabeça.

— Não, não recebi.

Os olhos dele se estreitaram de maneira especuladora à medida que seu olhar verde varria o rosto dela.

— Se desafio for um problema? — Ela era obviamente inteligente, apesar de o modo apático como o olhava naquele instante sugerir o contrário. — Se você não estiver sentindo que sua capacidade é aproveitada aqui?

Edward, que prosperava com o desafio, compreendia essa frustração de tédio e a reconhecia nos outros. Muitas pessoas gostavam de estar em um trabalho que pudessem realizar em piloto automático, mas era possível que aquela mulher não fosse uma delas.

— Não acha mais sensato discutir a situação com Emmett antes de tomar decisões drásticas?

O jeito casual com que ele lançou a sugestão levou uma faísca de rebeldia aos olhos de Bella quando ela se levantou o peito subindo e descendo de indignação.

O homem realmente pensava que ela tomara aquela decisão sem refletir muito? Ela não estava em condições de abandonar emprego algum, menos ainda um que lhe pagava tão bem, mas a alternativa era ainda menos palatável.

Uma coisa era se apaixonar pelo chefe; outra, inteiramente diferente, era ele esperar que você escolhesse o anel de noivado para a namorada dele. Depois de se ver nessa situação na semana anterior, Bella soube que não tinha mais a tendência masoquista necessária àquela situação, ou àquele emprego.

Isso provavelmente a tornava fraca, burra ou as duas coisas, mas também não era como se ela não tivesse tentado se desapaixonar por ele!

— Não consigo! — ela gritou. — Se eu tiver que vê-lo... Ao encontrar a expressão de total surpresa esculpida no rosto de Edward Cullen, deixou-se cair novamente em sua cadeira e sentiu o rubor escalar suas bochechas. — E melhor você entrar — ela resmungou, deixando que o cabelo caísse em uma protetora cortina em torno de seu rosto.

Ciente da presença silenciosa dele pareceu uma eternidade para Bella antes que ele reagisse. O fôlego deixou seu corpo em um suspiro de alívio quando ela ouviu a porta entre as salas se abrir.

EDWARD, COM seus pensamentos ainda bastante ocupados pelo intrigante comportamento de Isabella Swan, a inesperada paixão na explosão dela e a sensualidade de seus lábios trêmulos, levou alguns segundos para assimilar completamente a cena que presenciava.

Seu irmão em um abraço apaixonado com a mulher de quem ele certa vez fora noivo.

Foi um momento de déjà vu, mas não muito. Na ocasião anterior, ele a flagrara nos braços de outro homem, algo para o qual ele não fora a platéia pretendida; não parecia um exagero muito grande presumir que, dessa vez, ele era!

A cena era impressionantemente semelhante, mas havia diferenças significantes; tanto na cena quanto em sua reação a ela.

A última vez envolvera pele nua, mas, felizmente, o irmão dele e Rosalie estavam totalmente vestidos. Da última vez, as ilusões dele haviam sido estilhaçadas. Ele não tinha mais ilusões, românticas ou de qualquer outro tipo, o que significava que podia ver a cena com uma objetividade, maculada pelo desgosto, de que não fora capaz seis anos antes.

Naquela época, ele era romântico e otimista o suficiente para se considerar o homem mais sortudo do mundo; havia encontrado sua alma gêmea; ele acreditava firmemente que essas coisas existiam, estava apaixonado.

E não fora desagradável ser o alvo da inveja dos amigos; ele tinha uma linda futura esposa.

Ela ainda era linda, e seu irmão também claramente achava isso.

Seria genético ou fazer papel de idiota com aquela mulher era um rito de passagem que todos os Cullen precisavam vivenciar? Se essa fosse à verdade, era um rito de passagem pelo qual ele próprio passara com louvor! Mas nenhuma experiência, por mais humilhante que fosse, era desperdiçada, e ele aprendera com ela.

Em sua vida profissional, Edward sempre trabalhara com a premissa de que todos tinham um modo de ver as coisas, um objetivo; agora, graças a Rosalie, ele estendera essa atitude de maneira muito bem-sucedida para sua vida pessoal.

Ele continuava a gostar de sexo, afinal, era uma necessidade tão básica quanto se alimentar, mas não esperava nem queria mais nenhuma conexão mística. Às vezes se perguntava por quanto tempo teria continuado a acreditar na fantasia da qual fizera parte se o destino, na forma de um vôo cancelado, não tivesse intervindo; o mesmo destino que o levara à porta aberta do apartamento de sua noiva no exato momento em que o ex-marido muito mais velho dela, Royce Franks.

Edward não imaginava que este momento chegaria algum dia, mas, se por algum cruel truque do destino, ou possivelmente uma pancada na cabeça, ele se flagrasse em uma situação na qual fosse tentado a expressar seu apetite carnal com a palavra amor ou eternamente, Edward sabia que repassar a profundamente desagradável cena esculpida em sua mente lhe devolveria a sanidade.

Naquela ocasião anterior, Edward dera meia-volta e fora embora; isso, infelizmente, não era uma opção nessa ocasião.

Agora, sua responsabilidade era claramente a de salvar seu irmão.

Parecia improvável que Emmett apreciasse os esforços dele. Mas, pelo lado bom, Emmett, apesar de todos os defeitos, jamais fora o que alguém chamaria de romântico e nunca demonstrara sua vergonhosamente juvenil tendência a endeusar as mulheres; relembrar o idealismo de sua juventude ainda deixava Edward de cara feia.

Ele se perguntou rapidamente se Rosalie fora incapaz de resistir à tentação do irmão dele quando uma oportunidade se apresentara ou se ela propositadamente fisgara Emmett; não que isso importasse. Estava genuinamente surpreso por ela achar que ele deixaria aquilo acontecer; talvez, em retrospecto, o fato de ter permitido que ela desfrutasse de sua fútil vingança seis anos antes tivesse lhe transmitido à mensagem errada.

A época, ele calculara que reagir à entrevista que ela dera a uma revista feminina teria apenas prolongado o interesse público, apesar de a história que ela compartilhara com as leitoras ter sido ficção do início ao fim.

Eu era louca por Edward, mas fiquei chocada quando ele me deu um ultimato. Edward me obrigou a escolher entre ele e minha carreira. Ele é muito grego; queria uma esposa antiquada que viveria a vida por meio dele.

Ela telefonara para ele para lhe dizer que a matéria fora diretamente responsável por conseguir para ela, em vez de uma vaga para modelo previamente selecionada, o contrato como o rosto de um novo perfume.

— Então, obrigada, Edward — ela dissera, avisando —, mas você ainda está me devendo.

Presumivelmente, aquela era à hora da retribuição.

— Estou interrompendo?

A pergunta irônica fez o casal, que estava em um apertado abraço, afastar-se. A mulher ajustou de maneira bastante ostentosa o cavado decote do vestido, e o homem, parecendo ruborizado e envergonhado, passou a mão pelo cabelo desalinhado e pigarreou.

— Edward... Eu... Nós... Não ouvimos você. Estávamos...

Edward arqueou uma questionadora sobrancelha para seu claramente envergonhado irmão e sorriu. Na verdade, queria esganá-lo; como ele não podia saber que Rosalie era como veneno, motivada por duas coisas: vingança e ambição?

Do mesmo jeito que você não soube?

Rosalie ergueu a mão de unhas lindamente feitas até os lábios de Emmett e abriu um sorriso complacente enquanto observou, em uma voz que fora comparada por mais de um homem ferido a um ronronado;

— Querido, Edward sabe o que estávamos fazendo. Emmett manteve um olho preocupado em seu irmão quando ela pressionou um demorado beijo em seus lábios.

— Bem, não preciso apresentar vocês dois, preciso...? — ele disse, sorrindo fracamente com a própria piada.

Alto e considerado universalmente bonito, Emmett Cullen aprendera cedo na vida que a ternura e o encanto de seu sorriso fariam a maioria das situações penderem a seu favor, mas, nessa ocasião, seu sorriso estava preocupado quando ele pegou o champanhe gelado.

O desconforto desapareceu quando sua atenção se voltou para sua linda futura esposa. Ao sacar a rolha, ele foi incapaz de conter um sorriso de triunfo.

Era a vez de seu irmão ser o segundo melhor.

Rosalie não quisera Edward, mas o queria.

— Isso tudo foi há muito tempo. Éramos crianças, não, Edward?

Rosalie pegou a taça de champanhe e olhou para o irmão mais velho através da malha de seus cílios escurecidos, experimentando uma incerteza momentânea ao perceber que Edward parecia relaxado quando devia estar denunciando a Emmett e lançando ultimatos.

— Bebês — Edward concordou quando seu irônico olhar passou pela pedra que reluzia no dedo de Rosalie. — Ao menos eu era.

Ao sorrir e observar a expressão confusa surgir nos lábios de Rosalie, ele se flagrou comparando a fartura cosmeticamente aumentada, que ele não achava nem vagamente convidativa, à abundância mais suave e muito mais sexy dos lábios naturalmente rosados de Isabella Swan.

Bem, agora ele sabia a causa das lágrimas e dos ataques no escritório exterior; parecia que ele não era o único infeliz com aquele diamante.

— Você precisava ter estado na grande festa de aniversário de Rosalie em Paris, Emmett — ele comentou casualmente.

Ele parou um relance de algo próximo ao choque se movendo na superfície refletiva de seus olhos verdes: ele acabara de colocar sexy, convidativa e Isabella Swan na mesma frase!

Como isso acontecera?

— Mas não, eu me lembro agora, você estava fazendo suas provas. Foi o que mesmo, Rosalie... Seu trigésimo? — ele perguntou inocentemente.

O sorriso cuidadoso de Rosalie hesitou; seus olhos azuis estavam sérios quando ela corrigiu rispidamente:

— Eu ainda não tinha chegado aos 30.

— Sim, é verdade — Edward concordou, não sentindo remorso algum por atacar um dos pontos fracos de Rosalie. — Eu tinha uma queda por mulheres mais velhas naquela idade. Você lembra que havia balões e palhaços?

— Havia um famoso mímico. — Rosalie disse a —, e Edward dormiu.

— A idade não é relevante quando se está apaixonado — Emmett disse rapidamente e com defensividade suficiente em seus modos para revelar que aquela não era uma opinião que ele formara naquele momento. — E Edward nunca foi criança; já nasceu com um telefone em uma das mãos e um contrato na outra.

Edward aceitou a taça do irmão e se virou para fechar a porta enquanto lutava para controlar seu temperamento.

Ele trancaria o irmão em um porão se isso fosse necessário, mas esperava encontrar uma solução mais criativa.

O fracasso não era algo que Edward considerava.

Aliás, não fora, essa atitude que quadruplicara os lucros da já proeminente empresa internacional da qual ele se tornara chefe após a morte do pai; considerar o fracasso não era o motivo pelo qual Edward era chamado de uma das figuras mais influentes da década, o modelo para qualquer homem que quisesse ganhar seu primeiro bilhão antes dos 30 anos.

— Então, qual é a ocasião? — ele falou lentamente, seu olhar verde deslizando novamente para o ostentoso diamante antes de seus olhos se erguerem e ele olhar diretamente para o irmão. — Ou isso é uma pergunta idiota? — ele perguntou, resistindo ao forte impulso de gritar Ficou louco? E acrescentou: — Suponho que eu deva lhe dar os parabéns.

Rosalie piscou rapidamente e gesticulou com a mão esquerda para ele.

— Queríamos que você fosse o primeiro, a saber, Edward.

Mas ele não fora; a garota que provavelmente estava redigindo uma segunda carta de demissão enquanto eles conversavam sabia.

— Estou comovido — Edward disse seus pensamentos se voltando para o problema em questão; especificamente, como fazer seu irmão ver que estaria melhor, ou ao menos mais seguro, se casando com uma barracuda.

Enfiar a informação à força na cabeça do irmão era uma opção tentadora e ainda teria o bônus de fazer Edward se sentir moderadamente melhor a curto prazo, mas, como essa era a reação que Rosalie devia estar esperando, ele não lhe daria a oportunidade de chamá-lo de irmão ciumento.

Na verdade, não era ciúme, mas náusea, o que ele sentiu ao observar Emmett passar o braço em torno da fina cintura de Rosalie.

A expressão de seu irmão estava marcada pelo desafio quando ele a abraçou junto a si e anunciou orgulhosamente:

— Rosalie concordou em ser minha esposa. Eu espero... Nós esperamos que isso não seja constrangedor...

Edward ergueu a taça e falou:

— Não para mim. Parabéns.

Emmett, seu alívio visível, relaxou e pegou outra taça.

— Vou levar uma para Bella; ela tem que se juntar a nós. Edward estendeu a mão.

— Eu levo.

Antes que seu irmão pudesse reagir à oferta, Rosalie interveio.

— Bella? — a loira ecoou. Ela adotou uma expressão de arregalada surpresa ao perguntar: — Quem é Bella?

— Minha secretária... Você passou por ela quando entrou; você a viu todas as vezes que esteve aqui, querida.

— Ah, ela!

Edward observou enquanto a glamourosa modelo desprezava a mulher mais jovem com uma risada e continuou a convencer seu irmão de que convidar a assistente, que era obviamente uma criatura tímida, para se juntar a eles no que era, afinal, uma ocasião familiar apenas a envergonharia.

Emmett deu de ombros.

— Acho que você está certa; isso é uma coisa de família. Apesar de ele ter concordado, parecia óbvio para Edward que seu irmão não estava feliz por excluir sua assistente.

Isso era interessante. Não o surpreendia Rosalie ter percebido que a garota estava desesperadamente apaixonada pelo chefe; ela era tão sutil quanto um tapa na cara, olhava para Emmett como se estivesse em uma dieta isenta de carboidratos e ele fosse um pão recém-saído do forno.

Mas a determinação de Rosalie de excluí-la, sim.

Ela realmente via a garota como ameaça, uma possível rival pelas afeições de Emmett que precisava ser mantida afastada?

Os olhos dele se estreitaram ligeiramente quando invocou uma imagem mental das feições da mulher que não parecera uma criatura tímida quando gritara com ele momentos antes.

Possivelmente era a novidade da atitude dela com relação a ele o que tornava surpreendentemente fácil relembrar com tantos detalhes seu pequeno rosto em formato de coração, os olhos grandes e, é claro, a suave boca.

Ele ainda não achava ser possível que algo tivesse acontecido entre seu irmão e Isabella Swan, mas, se Rosalie estava insegura a respeito da garota, que conseguia fazer uma freira parecer espalhafatosa, se ela a considerava uma ameaça, o que acontecera, ou não, não era a questão.

A questão era que ele poderia usar as claras inseguranças de Rosalie em vantagem própria... Ao ouvir seu irmão descrever os planos para o casamento, o esqueleto de um plano começou a se formular em sua mente.

BELLA TENTOU fingir não ouvir os sons que emanavam da sala adjacente. Estava se saindo muito bem até se assustar com o alto e distinto som de uma rolha de champanhe sendo sacada e apagar a página de estatísticas que lhe tomara uma manhã inteira de meticulosa pesquisa.

— Mantenha a compostura, Bella! — ela rosnou com uma careta de auto desprezo quando parte da umidade acumulada em seus olhos castanhos escapou.

— O que você esperava sua idiota... Que ele ficasse solteiro? Que esperasse por você? Isso realmente ia acontecer!

Não seria tão ruim, Bella disse a si mesma ao enxugar o rosto e continuar recuperando os números apagados, se não fosse por aquela mulher.

Obviamente, mulher alguma era boa o suficiente para Emmett, que tinha as raras qualidades que o tornavam o marido perfeito, mas não boa o suficiente era bem diferente de Rosalie.

Uma imagem do rosto suspeitamente liso da arrumada loira surgiu diante dos olhos de Bella, e ela fez cara feia. Havia algo em Rosalie Demetrios que a incomodava; corrigindo, era tudo, do sorriso falso da mulher mais velha até seus seios falsos.

O desdenhoso pensamento lhe deu um breve momento de satisfação antes de a auto piedade dominá-la novamente.

Se ele tivesse se apaixonado por qualquer outra pessoa, ela poderia ter ficado feliz por ele... Bem, não feliz, mas ao menos resignada.

Ela não se sentia resignada; ela se sentia... Bella levou a mão a barriga e se remexeu irrequieta em sua cadeira... Na verdade, sentia-se nauseada. Seus sonhos haviam acabado de morrer, e uma pessoa precisava de sonhos, ou ao menos ela precisava, mesmo dos impossíveis.

E, apesar de o fato de ter ficado ali observando Emmett experimentar todas as maravilhosas loiras da cidade não ter sido agradável, isso ao menos deixava algum espaço para a esperança.

Agora, ela não tinha isso... Ele se casaria, e com a venenosa Rosalie!

Ao menos ela estava com seu orgulho intacto. Emmett não fazia ideia de que ela fora fisgada com aquele primeiro sorriso; Bella se confortava com essa migalha. Se tivesse uma gota de bom-senso, claro, ela refletiu tristemente, teria ido porta afora naquele primeiro dia, mas antes tarde do que nunca, ela concluiu, tocando a carta reimpressa que estava segura em seu bolso.

Podia não parecer naquele momento, mas Emmett lhe fizera um favor; já estava na hora de ela ter uma vida de verdade, até um namorado de verdade, disse a si mesma, lutando para reunir muito entusiasmo com a ideia.

Precisava começar a pensar no futuro como um lugar cheio de possibilidades empolgantes, e o primeiro passo era entregar seu pedido de demissão. Outro emprego talvez até lhe deixasse tempo para aquelas aulas noturnas de negócios que ela queria fazer havia séculos.

— Seja positiva, Bella — ela disse a si mesma ao tentar novamente recuperar as informações que Emmett lhe pedira em sua mesa até sexta-feira.

Apesar de suas melhores intenções, ela ergueu a cabeça, uma expressão triste se formou em suas feições suaves ao ouvir os conhecidos tons ternos da voz de seu chefe; ela o ouviu rir, um som cálido, e, em seguida, ouviu o tom mais vibrante do irmão dele.

Sua expressão ficou séria quando uma imagem de Edward Cullen faiscou em sua mente. Sempre a surpreendia o fato de que os irmãos, separados por apenas cinco anos, pudessem ser tão diferentes. Como uma herança genética em comum poderia produzir dois homens que eram opostos de todas as maneiras imagináveis?

A única coisa que eles compartilhavam, aparentemente, era um fraco por uma modelo loira em especial.

Quando Emmett fora visto saindo do edifício com Rosalie no dia anterior, o local começara a fervilhar com especulações. Todos queriam saber: eles estavam juntos, Emmett estava saindo com a mulher que largara seu irmão mais velho de maneira tão pública?

Ao ser perguntada Bella fingira diplomaticamente a ignorância, mas, como todo mundo, se perguntara como um homem com o ego de Edward reagiria a uma situação como aquela. Mas, diferentemente da maioria das pessoas com quem falara, ela compreendia totalmente por que Rosalie, ou qualquer mulher, preferiria Emmett a seu irmão mais velho.

Sua expressão se suavizou quando ela pensou em Emmett. Por que as pessoas precisavam compará-lo constantemente ao autocrático irmão? Era tão injusto. Emmett era um homem bonito de qualquer ponto de vista. Atlético, 1,83m tinha feições angulares, ternos olhos castanhos, cabelo castanho ondulado e um sorriso maravilhoso. Vendo característica por característica, ele era muito mais convencionalmente bonito que seu irmão, mas até Bella, que não gostava do homem, precisava admitir que era Edward Cullen que atraía a atenção e os luxuriosos olhares femininos quando os dois irmãos entravam juntos em um recinto.

As pessoas não percebiam a leve irregularidade de suas feições, estavam ocupadas demais percebendo seus impressionantes olhos, faces esculpidas, pele bronzeada e a sensualidade quase indecente de sua boca larga e móvel.

Claro, o homem tinha a vantagem de vários centímetros sobre seu irmão; 1,95m, com ombros largos, pernas compridas e um corpo esguio e atlético. Era um homem extraordinariamente atraente para quem gostava do tipo sombrio e taciturno, do qual ela não gostava.

O som da risada feminina expulsou a persistente imagem das feições bronzeadas de Edward Cullen da cabeça dela. Rosalie podia ser bonita, mas sua gargalhada era quase estridente... Não que Emmett parecesse se importar, mas os homens, em geral, estavam dispostos a ignorar esses detalhes quando estavam hipnotizados por lábios carnudos, cabelo loiro comprido e um corpo que tornava fantástico até o estilo mais ultrajante.

Mantenha a compostura, Bella.

— Vejo você as oito, Edward? — Bella ouviu Emmett dizer quando a porta se abriu. Ela ficou tensa e fixou os olhos na tela vazia do computador.

Ergueu o olhar a tempo de ver Emmett passar um possessivo braço em torno da fina cintura de sua noiva ao levá-la em direção à porta.

— A família toda estará lá.

— Com algo assim me aguardando, como posso resistir?

A resposta seca arrancou uma risada bem-humorada do irmão.

— Leve alguém, se quiser.

Ele baixou a cabeça num irônico reconhecimento da generosa oferta e observou enquanto seu irmão se virava rapidamente para a jovem sentada em silêncio atrás da grande mesa ao lado da porta.

— Posso deixar a documentação do contrato Crane com você, não posso Bella, querida? E aqueles números... Você os terá prontos de manhã? — Sem esperar uma resposta, ele acrescentou: — Eles precisam mesmo da documentação da reunião dessa manhã até o fim do expediente de hoje. Você é um anjo. Não sei o que faria sem você.

Bella ergueu o olhar, sentindo um incomum surto de ressentimento e pensou você logo vai descobrir.

— Então, oito, Edward?

Bella se perguntou se Edward Cullen teria ouvido o tom de Emmett e, quase instantaneamente, se sentiu tola. Edward Cullen não era um homem que deixava algo passar despercebido, a menos que fosse uma secretária; não que ela se importasse de ele achar que ela fosse invisível... Até aquele dia.

Na verdade, esse dia a fez perceber que preferia que fosse sim.

Bella observou através dos cílios enquanto Edward Cullen inclinava a cabeça, ela não soube se em reconhecimento do desafio ou do convite, mas o irmão mais velho de seu chefe não era um homem que deixava muita coisa transparecer.

— Estarei lá.

O casal saiu do escritório, deixando o eco de suas vozes gargalhantes e o forte aroma da fragrância preferida da futura Sra. Cullen.

O perfume evocaria lembranças dolorosas para Edward Cullen?

Se fosse qualquer outro, o terno coração dela teria doído, mas Bella não sentia nem uma ponta de empatia com a possibilidade de que Edward Cullen achasse doloroso ver a mulher com a qual ele certa vez planejara se casar usando a aliança de seu irmão.

O homem não convidava à solidariedade, ela concluiu, analisando seu rosto fino e bronzeado. Talvez ele estivesse escondendo a dor; se assim fosse, estava se saindo muito bem!

Bella moveu uma pilha já organizada de arquivos de um lado da mesa ao outro e esperou que Edward Cullen fosse embora.

Ele não foi.

Ela arriscou um olhar para ele e ficou assustada ao descobrir que os olhos verdes dele estavam fixos diretamente em seu rosto.

Bella se remexeu desconfortavelmente na cadeira e empurrou os óculos nariz acima antes de arriscar um fraco sorriso na direção dele e voltar a atenção para a mesa.

Ela se assustou quando ele pôs uma taça intocada de champanhe sobre sua mesa.

— Tem mais na garrafa se você quiser se juntar a mim para brindar o feliz casal.

Bella teria achado um convite para pular no rio Tâmisa mais atraente, mas se manteve educada.

— Estou no meio de um dia de trabalho, Sr. Cullen, e sou só uma assistente — ela lhe lembrou, dirigindo sua resposta ao botão do meio do paletó cinza feito perfeitamente sob medida dele.

— Mas você gostaria de ser mais do que isso.

A pergunta inesperada a fez ficar tensa... Na verdade, não era uma pergunta; era uma afirmação.

Antes que ela pudesse reagir, ele disse abruptamente:

— Por que você se veste assim?

O olhar defensivo dela subiu rapidamente para descobrir que ele estava observando a blusa de flanela cinza dela com uma expressão de claro desgosto.

— Assim como? — Bella, que tinha outras três idênticas no guarda-roupa e uma seleção de blusas lisas para usar em conjunto, perguntou.

Sua avó sempre lhe aconselhara a dar preferência à qualidade ao escolher roupas, e Bella seguia o conselho, apesar de ignorar as luvas e a bolsa que Maggie Swan considerava essenciais para uma mulher bem-resolvida.

No longo prazo, ela aconselhara, era mais barato escolher qualidade em vez de comprar porcarias da moda, e ela estava certa, mas a porcaria parecia divertida, Bella às vezes pensava tristemente.

Ela empinou o queixo de maneira desafiadora enquanto levava a mão ao pescoço, onde sua blusa creme estava abotoada até em cima. Depois de três anos sem perceber que ela existia, ele estava repentinamente interessado nas roupas dela?

— Posso ajudá-lo com alguma coisa, Sr. Cullen? — Ele teria andado bebendo?

A mídia, ávida por escândalos, jamais sugerira um fraco pela bebida, apenas por loiras altas e de pernas compridas, mas quem poderia saber? Ela pensou a curiosidade levando seus olhos até o rosto dele. O molde arrogante de suas feições fortes não sugeria fraqueza ou descontrole, se não se levasse em consideração a fartura de seu lábio superior.

Ciente de uma sensação de tremor em seu ventre, Bella desviou seus olhos estranhamente relutantes da boca de Edward e os pegou vagando diretamente no caminho daqueles olhos verdes e imediatamente desistiu da ideia da bebida.

Não havia nada de enevoado ou desconcentrado nos modos dele. A bebida implicava uma fraqueza humana, e o irmão Cullen mais velho não parecia tolerá-las em si mesmo, nem nos outros.

Edward não tolera bem os idiotas, Emmett gostava de observar, em sua mente, Bella traduzia isso como um código para o fato de ele ser impaciente e intolerante.

— É bem possível.

O sorriso educado de Bella foi ficando preocupado à medida que os lábios largos e sensualmente esculpidos dele se curvaram em um sorriso que não chegou até seus olhos verdes; a luz especuladora em suas profundezas obsidianas a estava deixando profundamente desconfortável.

— Mas é claro que você não quis dizer isso, não foi? Eu a deixo desconfortável?

— Não, é claro que não — Bella mentiu. — Não pretendia ser indelicada, mas tenho muito trabalho a fazer. — Ela teria sorte, Bella refletiu, se chegasse em casa antes das 19h, na verdade, 20h, ela corrigiu, lembrando da reunião que marcara com o gerente da casa de repouso.

O pedido para vê-la preocupara Bella, especialmente pelo gerente ter ficado relutante a dar detalhes ao telefone, mas ele lhe garantira que não havia problema algum com a avó dela.

Bella estava com um horrível sentimento de que a notícia podia envolver um novo aumento nas tarifas.

A mudança para a casa de repouso fora ideia da avó; ela sequer informara Bella de que reservara um lugar para si até que todas as providências tivessem sido tomadas. Bella ficara horrorizada com a ideia, mas suas dúvidas haviam sido abrandadas quando Maggie Swan dissera que pretendia ficar apenas algumas semanas.

Isso fora seis meses antes, e ela não mostrava qualquer inclinação para voltar para casa. Aquele lugar, ela confidenciara a Bella, era como um hotel cinco estrelas. Em casa, ela poderia ficar uma semana inteira sem ver ninguém além de Bella e a esposa do vigário; ali, não havia um único momento entediante, e ela fizera tantos amigos novos...

Bella adorava a renovada vontade de viver dela, mas estava preocupada; o lugar não era apenas administrado como um hotel cinco estrelas, também cobrava tarifas parecidas. Sua avó permanecia empolgadamente alheia ao fato de que as economias dela haviam se esgotado nos primeiros três meses, e, quando o assunto surgia, Bella, não querendo preocupar sua avó, era deliberadamente vaga.

Era uma batalha constante para cobrir os custos da casa. Bella só usava três dos cômodos da grande mansão vitoriana para onde sua avó se mudara ao se casar, mas a manutenção era um ralo financeiro que lhe dava pesadelos.

Ela chamava de pesadelo; o gerente do banco chamava de saída livre da prisão.

Quando ela ressaltara que não estava na prisão, ele dissera sombriamente:

— Ainda não.

Bella não sabia ao certo se ele estava brincando ou não, mas nenhuma das horrendas previsões dele a haviam feito mudar de ideia. Ela não a venderia para uma imobiliária; a casa estaria ali quando sua avó decidisse voltar.

O gerente do banco ficara visivelmente frustrado com a atitude intransigente dela.

— Srta. Swan, sua atitude lhe dá mérito, mas é pouco prática. Deixe-me ser direto. Sua avó é uma senhora de muita idade; parece improvável que ela volte para casa. E esses números... Ele suspirou ao folhear os papéis diante de si — temo que eles sugiram que você, não é capaz de pagar pelos cuidados com sua avó e se alimentar.

Bella, em uma tentativa de suavizar o clima, brincara:

— Preciso emagrecer. Ele não percebera a piada.

— Eu diria que não há escolha. Quando sua avó lhe deu uma procuração, era numa situação como essa que ela estava pensando.

Bella lhe agradecera pelo conselho, porque sabia que suas intenções eram boas, mas continuara impassível, não venderia a casa e não consideraria a possibilidade de sua avó não voltar para lá.

Sabia que sua avó amava aquele lugar tanto quanto ela. A ampla casa vitoriana tinha, em linguagem de corretor, uma riqueza de características originais, mas muito pouco no tocante a conveniências modernas. Bella lá desde a morte dos pais em um acidente de trem quando ela estava com sete anos.

— Quer que eu vá embora para você poder chorar sozinha? A pergunta casual a fez voltar os olhos novamente para o rosto dele. Como um homem que não havia lhe dado o mesmo grau de atenção que dava à mobília do escritório durante suas visitas soubera a respeito do nó de tristeza alojado como um peso de chumbo na garganta dela?

— Não sei do que você está falando... Ele a cortou com um gesto impaciente.

— Você está apaixonada pelo meu irmão.

BELLA SENTIU o sangue se esvair de seu rosto ao encará-lo, horrorizada.

— Isso é completamente ridículo!

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, fingindo surpresa.

— Não sabia que era um segredo. Aceite minhas desculpas.

Foi necessária uma imensa dose de força de vontade para que ela não baixasse o olhar. Cansada de empurrar os óculos nariz acima, ela os tirou e os pôs sobre a mesa antes de prendê-lo com um olhar de desprezo fracamente disfarçado.

— Você sabe onde enfiar suas desculpas e seu senso de humor doentio!

A transformação era bastante incrível. Ela ainda não estava enlouquecedoramente linda, mas, se o irmão dele a visse com as bochechas ruborizadas, seu pequeno peito subindo e descendo e os olhos cintilando de fúria, ele a teria percebido.

— Emmett acabou de ficar noivo de uma linda mulher. Você quer chafurdar em auto piedade e talvez olhar a foto que guarda na carteira. — O cinismo no sorriso dele se aprofundou quando ele viu os olhos dela se voltarem rapidamente para a bolsa. — Não, foi um chute bem dado... Não andei vasculhando sua bolsa.

— Isso é algum tipo de piada? — A piada, ela percebeu, sentindo-se enojada, era ela mesma. Será que todos sabiam...? A ideia de ser motivo de fofoca, talvez até de pena, a fez se sentir fisicamente nauseada.

Ela reuniu sua dignidade e empinou o queixo, inadvertidamente conquistando a admiração de Edward por seu esforço ousado, e disse friamente:

— Trabalho para seu irmão. Não temos um relacionamento pessoal... Ao contrário de você e... — A voz dela desapareceu, cheia de culpa, seus olhos se arregalando de frustração.

Ela jamais atacara alguém que estivesse em um mau momento, não que ele parecesse estar em um, mas, por baixo de seu terrível e frio exterior, Edward Cullen devia ter sua parcela normal de vulnerabilidade emocional... Os olhos dele se fixaram, brilhando com uma combinação de desprezo divertido e desafio que a fez repensar rapidamente sua teoria da vulnerabilidade enquanto o antagonismo lhe percorria a espinha; tudo o que aquele homem tinha era um ego espaçoso e uma pedra, tão dura e fria quanto seus olhos, onde o coração devia estar!

— Ao contrário de mim e...?

Ela balançou a cabeça e arrumou uma pilha de papéis já arrumada.

— Estou realmente muito ocupada. — Ela direcionou o sorriso para algum ponto acima do ombro esquerdo dele.

— Você talvez esteja se referindo ao meu relacionamento com a maravilhosa Rosalie...

Desgraçado. Por que ele não deixava aquilo de lado? Bella pensou.

— Isso foi há muito tempo. — Fora mesmo um chute bem dado ou ela era tão óbvia assim? E, se ele tivesse adivinhado isso significava que Emmett também sabia?

Uma película de mortificação quente varreu a pele clara dela com esse pensamento. Com calor, ela abriu o botão de cima da blusa e, em seguida, o segundo, porque sentia apertar-lhe o peito.

Edward sentiu seus olhos serem atraídos para os poucos centímetros de pele no pescoço dela.

— O passado é freqüentemente relevante para o presente.

Tendo feito essa observação filosófica aparentemente descontraída, ele puxou uma cadeira, arrastou-a até a mesa dela e se sentou ao contrário, pondo as mãos ao longo do encosto antes de voltar à atenção para ela.

Bella que não queria mais uma explicação para aquela conversa baixou o olhar até as mãos dele, curvadas ligeiramente entre as costas da cadeira. Ele tinha mãos bonitas, elegantes, mas fortes, com longos dedos afunilados, e rezou em silêncio para que ele fosse embora.

Ela precisava pensar, o que não era possível com ele se divertindo com aquele jogo de gato e rato com ela, o homem claramente obtinha algum tipo de prazer deturpado ao vê-la se contorcer.

— Suspeito de que parte da atração que Rosalie exerce sobre meu irmãozinho é por nosso relacionamento anterior; ele é muito competitivo.

A mão trêmula de Bella derrubou uma organizada pilha de arquivos sobre a mesa quando sua cabeça se levantou de súbito.

— Ele é competitivo? — Ela analisou as feições do homem sentado diante dela com uma perceptível incredulidade. Obviamente, não ocorrera a ele que ela simplesmente preferia Emmett a ele. Deus, o ego daquele homem era inacreditável.

Após uma rápida pausa, Edward concordou com o comentário dela com um movimento divertido dos lábios, a ação chamando a atenção de Bella para a curva exageradamente sensual. A sensação de formigamento em sua barriga se intensificou.

— Certo, nós... É uma coisa entre irmãos — ele revelou casualmente.

Bella arrastou seus olhos estranhamente relutantes para longe da boca de Edward. Mesmo quando a ignorara completamente, ela se sentira desconfortável estando na mesma sala que Edward Cullen; agora que ele não a estava ignorando, agora que tinha o que, em sua mente deturpada, provavelmente se passava por uma conversa, o sentimento se intensificara a um ponto no qual tudo o que ela queria fazer era fugir dali. Mantenha a compostura, Bella.

— Esse pode ser o seu negócio, mas não é o de Emmett. Frustrada com sua inabilidade para identificar uma sombra de emoção que se moveu por trás dos olhos dele, Bella se viu comparando desfavoravelmente o temperamento frio e irônico de Edward com o caráter aberto, amistoso e agradável de Emmett, parecia difícil acreditar que eles sequer eram parentes. Emmett era um dia ensolarado, e aquele homem vil era à noite, sombria, impenetrável e repleta de perigos ocultos.

— Eu me curvo diante do seu conhecimento superior a respeito do meu irmão. — Ele baixou a cabeça na direção dela e continuou com a mesma maneira sarcástica que exercia em Bella um efeito como o de uma unha sendo arrastada em um quadro-negro. — Você é claramente uma especialista no assunto. — Será que seu irmão dera um beijo casual na bochecha dela uma vez e ela começara a fantasiar com ele desde então... Ou haviam ido além?

Irritado pelo tema recorrente, Edward rejeitou a ideia antes que sua mente fornecesse as imagens, que, por algum motivo irracional, ele achava mais perturbadora que a imagem tão real de seu irmão beijando sua ex-amante.

Isabella Swan podia ter uma aparência muito melhor se não fossem as horrendas roupas, mas Emmett não era do tipo que olhava além da superfície ou que sequer tinha curiosidade.

No entanto, Rosalie tinha a percepção que lhe faltava. Ela claramente sentia que aquela garota pálida e afiada era uma ameaça em potencial. Sendo assim, talvez seu irmão estivesse se sentindo atraído sem sequer perceber?

Bella trincou os dentes e sentiu a cor fulgurar em suas bochechas; ela nunca tivera tanta vontade de varrer um sorriso presunçoso como aquele.

— Não... Não quis dizer que eu... Você passa a conhecer uma pessoa quando trabalha para ela; somos íntimos. — As bochechas dela se inflamaram com a tardia percepção da interpretação urdida que aquele homem detestável podia dar ao comentário, e acrescentou rapidamente: — Não obviamente íntimos como... Ele interrompeu a retratação resmungante e envergonhada dela com um lânguido movimento da mão.

— Você acha que meu irmão está acima de coisas fúteis como rivalidade entre irmãos, acha que ele é nobre e...

— Acho que ele está apaixonado. — Ser altruísta, ela concluiu, não era tão bom quanto diziam ser.

— E você acha que sabe tudo sobre o amor?

— Sei muito mais que você! — ela gritou, recuando ligeiramente quando o volume de sua própria voz a atingiu.

Ele não pareceu ofendido pela acusação.

— Então, você aceita a situação e vai embora. Não quer lutar por ele?

— E como você sugere que eu faça isso? — A resposta dela o fez perceber como a conversa deixara de ser sensata. — Olhe, você pode não ter nada para fazer, mas eu acho que essa piada já longe demais... — Desejando em silêncio que ele entendesse a indireta, Bella pensou que suas preces haviam sido atendidas quando Edward se levantou.

O alívio dela não durou muito. Ele não fez menção de sair. Em vez disso, passou a mão pelo cabelo e permitiu que seu olhar viajasse das solas dos sapatos práticos dela até o topo de sua cabeça brilhante.

— Uma sugestão óbvia me veio à mente. Você pode se vestir como uma mulher, e não como uma bibliotecária de meia-idade.

— Não vou fingir ser alguém que não sou.

— Um sentimento admirável, mas você acha que Rosalie tem aquela aparência sem um esforço imenso?

— Ela é naturalmente magra! — Bella protestou. Ele soltou um profundo rugido de risada.

— Você é mesmo ingênua.

— Se eu estivesse apaixonada pelo seu irmão, o que não estou, ficaria feliz por ele ter encontrado alguém para fazê-lo feliz.

— O que a torna incrivelmente virtuosa e totalmente entediante, ou uma mentirosa. — Ele observou uma nova onda de cor cálida tomar a pele dela e percebeu que ela não usava maquiagem alguma, mas, em seguida, admitiu que uma mulher com uma pele tão lisa e perfeita não precisava disso. — Você sabia que a maioria dos homens não acha a mentalidade de capacho nada atraente?

— Não me considero altruísta, apesar de isso ser preferível a ser totalmente egoísta — ela devolveu furiosa demais para reconsiderar se era sábio insultar aquele homem.

Ele tinha a justa reputação de ser totalmente impiedoso, e ela sabia que ele não teria nem um pouco de remorso por demitir uma humilde secretária. Emmett podia tentar evitar, mas ela já o vira ceder sob a pressão de Edward vezes demais para ter qualquer ilusão de que ele enfrentaria o irmão e a salvaria.

Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha e observou com um olhar divertido:

— A santa tem garras. — E, já que ele parará para pensar, Edward percebeu olhos bastante espetaculares que ele conseguia ver adequadamente agora que ela tirara os óculos.

Em qualquer outra pessoa, ele teria suspeitado de que a cor daqueles olhos amendoados, um castanho profundo salpicado de âmbar, tivesse sido obtida com o auxílio de lentes de contato, mas, com aquela mulher, que parecia se esforçar para ser invisível, ele duvidava seriamente!

— Ele não a vê como uma mulher, mas vê como parte da mobília do escritório.

A respiração de Bella se interrompeu, como se alguém tivesse lhe acertado um golpe, o que, de certa forma, acontecera; Edward usava a verdade com a precisão cirúrgica de uma lâmina. Teria nascido já tão agressivo? Ela se perguntou.

Ela abriu a boca para negar automaticamente a cruel afirmação dele, mas sua honestidade inata entrou em ação; ele provavelmente estava certo, ela pensou lentamente.

Edward não terminara.

— Acha que ele sequer sabe a cor dos seus olhos? Você é útil para ele; Emmett sabe que você fará tudo por ele. — Edward parou, satisfeito por ter deixado seu argumento claro.

Se deixasse mais claro, ela ficaria estirada, desmaiada aos pés dele; ela o olhava como uma criança que acabara de receber a notícia de que Papai Noel não existia.

Mas o jeito com que ela idolatrava Emmett o fazia querer enfiar um pouco de sensatez na cabeça dela; a mulher estava desperdiçando a vida como se fosse uma heroína de um romance, sonhando com um homem que nem sabia que ela existia.

— Você tem razão.

A repentina admissão atraiu o olhar alerta dele para o rosto dela. Bella parecia pálida, mas controlada, ao continuar:

— Estou apaixonada por Emmett, e, sim, ele nem sabe que eu existo, não desse jeito, mas vou embora. Assim, o problema acaba.

Admitir aquilo fora claramente difícil. Edward sentiu uma nova pontada de admiração... Fosse o que fosse a mulher tinha coragem.

— Excelente... Agora estamos falando a mesma língua.

Bella afundou novamente em sua cadeira, seu olhar preocupado fixo no rosto dele. Mais uma vez, Edward a surpreendera, ela havia esperado que ele fosse totalmente incapaz de resistir à oportunidade de esfregar aquilo na cara dela, mas, em vez disso, permitiu que a confissão dela passasse em branco, quase sem comentar, e ficara todo enigmático.

Ela não queria perguntar, mas não conseguiu evitar:

— E que língua seria essa? — O fato de eles terem qualquer coisa em comum parecia extremamente improvável para Bella.

— Nós dois, cada um por seus próprios motivos, pensamos que seria um erro Emmett se casar com Rosalie.

— Isso não tem nada a ver... — A expressão irônica nos expressivos olhos dele a fez interromper a frase. — Certo — ela cedeu rabugenta. — Não acho que Rosalie seja boa o suficiente para Emmett.

— Ela é puro veneno.

Bella não foi capaz de demonstrar um comedimento semelhante em sua resposta.

— Você não pensava assim antes. — Ela encontrou o olhar amargurado dele e enrubesceu. — Bem, você mesmo ia se casar com ela — Bella acrescentou, defensivamente. Todos sabiam que xingamentos era uma reação clássica do amante abandonado.

— Qualquer mulher que eu ache atraente se torna imediatamente do interesse de Emmett. Se nós fôssemos amantes, ele acharia você irresistível.

Uma imagem do corpo másculo insinuante, bronzeado e poderoso dele surgiu na mente dela; pura imaginação, mas suficiente para fazer com que ela ficasse corada de vergonha. E daí que não era a primeira vez que ela se perguntava como ele seria nu, e que mal havia nisso?

— E voltemos ao planeta Terra. — Se lhe tivesse sido oferecida à oportunidade de descobrir de verdade, ela teria saído correndo.

— Não lhe seria agradável que Emmett percebesse que você é uma mulher? — Os olhos verdes dele percorreram o corpo dela, seu olhar perturbadoramente íntimo ao se demorar na insinuação de curvas.

Bella, sua mente ainda girando dos momentos em que se permitira imaginá-lo sem roupa, ficou totalmente confusa ao pensar que ele podia estar fazendo o mesmo com ela.

— Eu... — Bella engoliu para aliviar a secura na garganta, em seu peito, o coração batia como um pistão.

— Tenho uma proposta. Está disposta a me ouvir? Bella o analisou preocupadamente.

— Faria diferença se eu dissesse não? A resposta irônica arrancou uma risada.

— Mas não vai. Nós dois temos motivos para querer que esse noivado termine.

Apesar de ele não ter dado detalhes de seus próprios motivos, não era necessário ser um gênio, Bella pensou, para descobri-los. Edward Cullen ainda gostava de seu antigo amor. Vê-la novamente ressuscitara todos aqueles sentimentos antigos, e ele estava determinado a não deixar que seu irmão a tivesse.

Talvez igualmente determinado a conquistá-la de volta.

Bem, boa sorte para ele. Na mente de Bella, o casal estava bem feito; eles se mereciam!

— Se unirmos nossos recursos — ele continuou —, acho que podemos conseguir.

Não havia podemos na voz dele, apenas uma certeza férrea, mas Edward Cullen era assim, um homem que praticamente não conhecia a dúvida. Em relação aos recursos, Bella estava usando todos os seus apenas para se manter ereta.

— Você vai precisar de roupas adequadas, cabelo e tudo o mais, contudo, sim... — ele estreitou os olhos, como se visualizando as mudanças de que falava —, acho que vai funcionar.

— Adequadas para quê? — Não custava nada agradá-lo, e ela estava curiosa para saber aonde ele queria chegar com aquilo.

— O jantar comemorativo de hoje; iremos juntos como um casal e testaremos as águas.

Bella esperou pelo fim da piada, mas ele não veio. Ela ficou de queixo caído.

— Você está falando sério... Meu Deus, você é louco. Edward não pareceu nada perturbado com a reação.

— A insanidade de um é a inspiração do outro.

Aquela resposta suave arrancou uma risada engasgada de Bella; ele era realmente inacreditável.

— Ninguém vai acreditar que somos um casal!

— Vão, sim; apenas confie em mim, Isabella. Quando éramos crianças, Emmett sempre queria o sabor de sorvete que eu tinha.

— Eu não sou um sorvete. — Como se ela pudesse se tornar parte de algum triângulo amoroso! Ou seria um quadrado? Absurdo era pouco para a insinuação.

— Mas você é... Ou poderia ser... Uma mulher atraente.

Foi uma avaliação clínica, feita sem nenhuma insinuação sexual. Apesar disso, ou talvez por causa disso, sob sua expressão de desdém, Bella sentiu uma tentadora empolgação crescer.

Seria mesmo bonita?

Ela balançou a cabeça e adotou uma expressão de escárnio, mas, por baixo, as tentadoras possibilidades continuavam a deslizar por sua mente. Como seria ter Emmett olhando para ela como se ela fosse uma mulher atraente?

— O que você tem a perder?

— Imagino que você esteja querendo dizer além de sanidade e autorrespeito.

— Você quer Emmett. Vai se perdoar algum dia se não tentar?

Edward observou as expressões voarem pelo rosto dela e assentiu, satisfeito. Já fizera negócios demais para saber quando o convencimento estava completo; talvez ela não estivesse feliz com isso e talvez levasse mais alguns minutos de protestos sem sentido, mas Isabella Swan entraria no jogo.

— PRECISA FAZER Emmett pensar em você como uma mulher.

Ela o olhou de maneira rabugenta.

— Foi o que você disse, mas o que exatamente ele pensa que eu sou agora?

— Ele pensa que você é Ângela Simmons. — Ele a observou resistir para não perguntar o óbvio.

Levou em torno de um minuto até que ela suspirasse:

— Certo quem é Ângela Simmons?

— Nós fomos mandados para uma escola inglesa; ela era a garota que escrevia todas as redações de História dele até que os professores descobriram.

O pai dele ficara mais chocado ao saber que o estabelecimento onde três gerações de Cullen haviam estudado passara a aceitar garotas do que com o esquema de seu filho mais novo para burlar o sistema.

Ele ficara muito mais incomodado quando a mesma escola escreverá, três anos antes, Edward não gosta de autoridade e não sabe trabalhar em equipe no boletim dele.

Era um tema freqüentemente recorrente durante seus dias de colégio e sempre arrancava uma reação furiosa do pai, que trabalhava duro para erradicar o comportamento rebelde do filho que ele considerava emotivo e artístico demais. Edward não se ressentia da atitude de seu pai; considerava que ele fora duro, mas justo, e só queria o bem de Edward.

A voz do pai escoou em sua mente. Com o privilégio, Edward, vem a responsabilidade.

Quando ele acrescentara Você não é um líder nato, Edward, mas podemos transformá-lo em um, Edward soubera que ele estivera pensando em seu irmão mais velho, Eleazar, que havia morrido tão tragicamente jovem.

Eleazar fora um líder nato.

Ele não envergonhara o pai com explosões emotivas; tinha sido encantador e universalmente admirado. Eleazar não havia passado seu tempo livre sozinho na sala de artes; fora campeão como capitão da equipe de esportes do colégio.

Eleazar estava morto, e era culpa dele. Ninguém dissera isso, mas era o que pensavam... Era o que ele pensava.

Ele voltou ao presente para encontrar Bella o analisando com um silencioso desgosto, e continuou:

Emmett não pagava a ela, nem a ameaçava; ela só queria fazer algo de bom por ele porque o venerava.

— Está me comparando a uma adolescente?

— Eles tinham sete anos.

— Sete? Ele foi mandado para a escola aos sete anos? — Aos sete, ela subia na cama de sua avó toda noite, depois de acordar de terrores noturnos.

— Nós dois fomos.

— Isso é bárbaro!

Edward deu de ombros, mas, se algum dia ele tivesse um filho, aquela era uma tradição Cullen que ele pretendia romper.

— Na verdade, concordo com você. É uma prática totalmente bárbara; eu jamais faria isso com um filho meu. — E você disse isso a ela por quê?

— Um filho seu? — Bella repetiu surpresa, mesmo ao visualizar instantaneamente um bebê com pele dourada e cabelo bronze deitado nos braços dela, olhando-a com os olhos de Edward.

Ela piscou com força para expulsar a imagem. Era claro que ele teria filhos; por que a ideia parecia tão assustadora? E por que ela se vira segurando o bebê dele?

— A tradição Cullen não considera tão importante que as filhas desenvolvam resistência e independência enquanto ainda estão no ventre.

— Então, a função delas é ter filhos.

— E ser decorativas — Edward acrescentou apaticamente. — Mas éramos só nós três, nenhuma menina.

Ela viu algo reluzir por trás dos olhos dele, mas não havia vestígio de emoção na voz de Edward ao dizer:

— Eleazar era o mais velho; ele morreu no ano em que eu fui mandado para a escola. — Onde sua culpa permanecera sem ser expressa e sua dor silenciosa pelo irmão que ele idolatrara havia sido interpretada como truculência.

— Emmett nunca o mencionou. — Aquilo a surpreendia, pois ele falava de Edward o tempo todo.

— Ele tinha algum motivo para falar? — Quando eles eram mais novos, se alguém mencionasse o nome do irmão, o pai deles se retirava para seu estúdio durante dias a fio. Anos depois, tornara-se uma regra não pronunciada dentro da família que o nome dele não deveria ser mencionado; isso não mudara mesmo após a morte de seu pai.

— Porque sou apenas a assistente?

— Você precisa ser tão defensiva? Isso não é atraente.

— Quando a alternativa é concordar com tudo o que você diz... Sim.

— Meu irmão não mencionou uma coisa que aconteceu quando ele era pouco mais que um bebê; eu não veria muito significado nisso. Um homem não sente a necessidade de revelar cada detalhe microscópico sobre si, mas, quando vocês estiverem juntos, tenho certeza de que ele se abrirá — disse ironicamente se perguntando se existia alguma mulher que não sentia a necessidade de se meter em cada canto da vida de um homem, de suas políticas até os traumas de infância.

— Você mencionou.

— Eu... — Edward parou uma expressão atônita se espalhando por suas feições bronzeadas ao perceber que ela estava certa.

Ele encerrou a conversa tirando o telefone do bolso e escolhendo um número. Enquanto esperava que alguém atendesse, consultou o relógio.

— São 11 horas agora; isso nos dá oito horas.

— Oito horas para quê?

— Para torná-la a mulher dos sonhos do meu irmão.

— Do que está falando?

Ele gesticulou para que ela ficasse em silêncio e falou no aparelho:

— Alice... Não, deixe isso por hoje. Tenho um trabalho para você. — Ele olhou na direção de Bella e acrescentou: — Não vai ser fácil, mas acho que você consegue.

Bella observou, seu sangue fervendo em silêncio, enquanto ele se levantava, caminhava até o outro lado da sala e começava a andar de um lado para o outro enquanto falava, dando várias instruções sérias.

Edward voltou um momento depois.

— Certo isso está organizado.

— O que está organizado? — O entusiasmo de Bella pelo projeto esfriava em proporção direta à dedicação dele. Você nunca saberá se não tentar, relembrou a voz em sua mente.

— Um horário no SPA para você ser um pouco mimada. — Ele deixou os detalhes para Alice, que, tinha certeza, sabia tudo o que era necessário saber sobre beleza feminina. — Cabelo, maquiagem, uma roupa adequada.

Enquanto ouvia, a preocupação de Bella crescia. Uma coisa era fantasiar com o fato de deixar Emmett pasmo com sua estonteante beleza, mas aquilo não era fantasia, era real, e ela conseguia ver várias falhas no plano dele.

Ele caminhou determinadamente rumo à porta, claramente esperando que ela o seguisse. Quando ela não fez menção de se mexer, ele se virou o cenho franzido.

— Algum problema?

Além de você ser o homem mais rude e manipulador do planeta?

— Tenho uma pilha de trabalho para fazer. Não posso sair no meio da manhã.

— Sua dedicação é admirável, mas, como a pessoa que paga seu salário, eu lhe dou permissão para sair cedo. Na verdade, insisto para que faça isso.

— Até eu ir embora, é Emmett quem paga meu salário.

— Eu pago o salário de Emmett — ele disse, indo até a mesa dela e, com um gesto de encerramento, desligou o laptop. — E, se você fizer o que eu digo, não vai precisar ir embora.

Os olhos furiosos de Bella voaram até os dele.

— Isso não vai dar certo, e nós dois sabemos disso.

— Quer passar o resto da vida se perguntando o que poderia ter acontecido? Ou você é o tipo de garota que encontra seu próprio cavalo branco e vai resgatar o príncipe?

Bella balançou a cabeça.

— Você é um manipulador... — Ela mordeu a língua e o olhou com desgosto. — Se eu não fosse uma garota legal...

Ele riu na direção do rosto raivoso e enrubescido dela.

— Legal tem uma atração limitada para os homens, Isabella.

— Nem todos os homens são tão nojentos quanto você.

— Acho que você vai descobrir que, na verdade, são, Isabella. Agora, vamos deixar o legal de lado. Acho que são suas outras... Qualidades que precisam ser trabalhadas.

Bella plantou ás mãos na cintura.

— Não comece a se importar com os meus sentimentos agora; se está tentando dizer que não sou sexy, pode dizer. Não é uma novidade para mim.

Houve um brilho nos olhos dele que Bella achou muito perturbador pois, seu olhar deslizou por todo o corpo dela antes de retornar ao rosto.

— Esse, sim — ele aprovou —, é um visual bom para você. Continue pensando o que está pensando agora, e já estaremos com, meio caminho andado.

— Estou pensando que você é um canalha detestável!

— Ora, Isabella, você está resistindo, mas acho que começou a gostar de mim.

— Claro você é o meu herói.

EDWARD QUE estivera tamborilando os dedos na mesa, parou quando a porta se abriu. Ele viu Alice de pé ali e franziu o cenho.

— Eu disse que ela precisava estar pronta às sete. Alice olhou para seu relógio de pulso.

— São 19 horas 15 minutos.

— O relógio ainda está correndo. Quanto tempo leva para cortar o cabelo de uma mulher e vesti-la? Eu achava que... — ele se interrompeu e franziu o cenho quando o intrusivo som de um exército de esteticistas saindo pelo corredor o abafou.

— Ela ainda está lá em cima.

Edward ocultou sua frustração atrás de uma expressão pétrea.

— Por quê?

Alice levantou as mãos.

— Olhe, não culpe o mensageiro. Eu tentei, tentei mesmo, mas sua Bella não é o que se chamaria de garota extrovertida.

— Do que está falando?

— Sua companhia não quer sair. E a primeira vez que isso acontece com você...? — ela observou, tentando disfarçar seu divertimento.

Um som de irritação surgiu dentre os dentes cerrados de Edward.

— Então ela está se escondendo no quarto. Presumivelmente, a transformação não foi um sucesso.

— A transformação foi...

— De que cor eles a vestiram?

— Preto.

— Eu disse expressamente que ela precisava de um pouco de cor. Ela passa a vida toda em cores sem graça. — O preto drenaria a pele já clara dela e a faria parecia mais incolor do que nunca. Até ele sabia disso, e ninguém estava lhe pagando para saber de moda. — Certo, já entendi, mas ela não pode estar tão ruim. — Se a garota tinha expectativas nada realistas, não era culpa dele. Você aumentou as expectativas dela, disse a voz em sua cabeça.

— Bem, na verdade, ela... — Alice se viu falando para ninguém. Ela chegou ao corredor a tempo de ver seu chefe alcançar o alto da escadaria.

Ele bateu na porta antes de abri-la impetuosamente, ficando petrificado ao ver o quarto vazio.

— Vá embora!

A pequena voz vinha do banheiro anexo.

— Saia, Bella. — Ele lutou para dar um tom de coação à sua voz. Drama feminino não o divertia. Ainda menos o sentimento de culpa do qual ele não conseguia se livrar.

Dentro do banheiro, Bella mexeu a cabeça e parou enquanto seu novo penteado balançava antes de se assentar novamente.

Ela fora incapaz de conter sua intranquilidade quando as mechas de cabelo cortado no chão haviam se tornado uma profunda e macia pilha.

— Acho que cabelo curto não combina comigo. Mantivemos a maior parte do comprimento, o homem que se apresentava apenas como Alec explicara, passando a forte impressão de que não estava acostumado a defender seus esforços artísticos.

Quando ele terminara, os cachos soltos às costas dela ainda chegavam até as escapulas, mas isso não impediu que Bella se sentisse nua e exposta, apesar de não tão exposta quanto aquele vestido a fazia se sentir, com o pesado e comprido cabelo em torno de seu rosto reduzido a suaves mechas.

Edward apoiou os ombros na parede e consultou o relógio.

— O que pretende fazer? Ficar aí para sempre?

Bella respirou fundo; aquilo era loucura, ela foi até o espelho e olhou seu reflexo. Não, não é loucura, mas eu sou louca por ter me metido nessa situação.

O cabelo, a maquiagem, até as roupas, ela pensou, olhando para o justo vestido preto que aderia à cintura e ao quadril como uma segunda pele antes de se abrir na altura dos joelhos. Então...? Ignorando a voz impaciente do outro lado da porta, Bella deu as costas para a pessoa que a olhava de dentro do espelho; era horrível ver uma desconhecida a encarando. Suas roupas estavam no outro cômodo.

— Não vou sair enquanto você estiver aí.

— Certo. Preciso me encontrar com eles agora; fique aí se lamuriando.

Mas, após alguns momentos, ela ouviu a porta se abrir e se fechar. Bella ouviu, não conseguindo acreditar que fora tão fácil... Tratou de abrir cautelosamente a porta do banheiro.

O quarto estava vazio. Com um suspiro de alívio, ela correu até a cama para pegar suas roupas.

Mas elas não estavam onde ela as deixara. Em vez delas, havia uma camisa amassada e uma gravata que ela poderia jurar não haviam estado ali antes.

— Mas onde diabos...? — ela murmurou, afastando a colcha para olhar debaixo.

— Procurando isso?

Com um soluço assustado, Bella se virou se empertigando quando a figura alta entrou novamente no quarto. Ele estava segurando a organizada pilha com as roupas dela, que deixou cair ao chão antes de começar a abotoar casualmente a camisa que estava aberta até a cintura, revelando os músculos de seu abdômen definido e um provocante vislumbre de leves pelos em seu peito dourado.

Os olhos de Bella fizeram uma viagem não planejada do rosto dele até a cintura enquanto um tremor que começou na parte de baixo de sua pélvis se alastrava até que seu corpo inteiro estivesse envolvido.

Ela respirou fundo e arrastou os olhos para cima. E daí se Edward Cullen estava em muito boa forma? Isso não era nenhuma novidade.

Na verdade, muito boa, ela pensou, podia ser a injustiça do século. Ele tinha o tipo de corpo do qual as fantasias eram feitas, mas, obviamente, não as dela.

Edward ficara incomodado por seu plano não ter dado totalmente certo, mas não era culpa dela as coisas não terem funcionado.

No entanto, fora uma surpresa para ele. Edward se considerava muito bom para julgar aquelas coisas, e tinha certeza de que Isabella Swan ficaria muito bem; claro, ele não esperara milagres.

Suas expectativas haviam sido muito mais realistas, mas ele pensara de verdade que tirá-la daquelas roupas já seria uma vasta melhora, e um pouco de brilho para chamar a atenção para aqueles lábios fartos e sedutores faria qualquer homem esquecer suas feições nada clássicas.

Uma imagem daquela boca estava vagando pela mente dele quando ela se virou de frente, seu cabelo recém-feito se espalhando como uma sedosa nuvem em torno de seu rosto antes de se assentar às costas.

Edward teve o momento de deslumbramento que não esperara: aquilo o atingiu como um soco.

Um xingamento rouco escapou despercebido por seus lábios quando Edward respirou fundo; ele não tinha mais controle sobre o próprio corpo do que um adolescente em seu primeiro encontro com o desejo.

Ele pensara que havia potencial nela, mas não tanto! Quem diria que, debaixo dos ternos desalinhados e golas abotoadas até em cima, havia um corpo pelo qual qualquer mulher trocaria sua coleção inteira de bolsas de grife, e qualquer homem... Ele balançou a cabeça ligeiramente e soltou o ar que estivera preso em seus pulmões em um único suspiro e pensou... Qualquer homem, incluindo seu irmão, iria querer possuir.

O mistério era por que uma mulher esconderia um corpo como aquele.

E, apesar da apreensão dele, o preto não se revelara um erro, ele admitiu, enviando um silencioso pedido de desculpas aos estilistas, que sabiam mesmo o que estavam fazendo. A absoluta coluna de preto ressaltava a pele clara e o decote baixo do vestido revelava a beleza de seu adorável pescoço e ombros, enquanto oferecia tentadores vislumbres de seus seios empinados quando ela se movia.

— Você disse que iria embora — Bella acusou, direcionando um olhar amargo para o rosto dele.

Edward não reagiu. Apenas continuou observando com uma Intensidade fixa que ela achou enervante; se ela já se sentira confusa e constrangida antes com tudo aquilo, agora, a reação dele a fazia se sentir um milhão de vezes pior.

— Bem, agora você já sabe. Sinto muito.

— Sente muito?

Havia uma expressão estranhamente apática nos olhos dele quando encontraram os dela; estavam tão verdes que era impossível dizer onde a pupila terminava. O efeito era estranhamente hipnótico.

O constrangedor silêncio se prolongava.

O que mais poderia dizer? Ela se perguntou ao finalmente conseguir desviar os olhos dos dele; mas não conseguiu ir além da boca seriamente sensual.

Ele estava claramente decepcionado por seu plano ter sido despedaçado logo de início. Sequer lhe ocorrera pensar em como ela devia estar se sentindo... Não, claro que não lhe ocorrera. Deus, ele devia ser o homem mais egocêntrico e egoísta do planeta!

O ressentimento dentro dela explodiu subitamente.

— Não me olhe assim... Não é minha culpa! — ela gritou.

— Não há necessidade de levantar a voz. — Os olhos dele deslizaram para os seios que subiam e desciam. Os olhos de Emmett iriam saltar da cabeça quando vissem aquilo.

A transformação funcionara em muitos aspectos. Seu irmão teria ódio de si mesmo por aquela mulher ter ficado sentada a poucos metros dele durante anos, e seria consumido pelo ciúme por ela estar com Edward.

— Na verdade, há necessidade. Eu disse que era uma ideia ridícula, mas você queria que fosse do seu jeito, como sempre... Você ouve alguém? Pergunta boba; claro que não. Bem, para o seu governo, eu sei que estou ridícula, não preciso que me diga.

Ela envolveu os braços em torno do peito em um gesto de proteção e desejou que ele parasse de encará-la.

— E não ouse me dizer para ver pelo lado positivo — ela avisou de modo sombrio.

— Certo, não digo — Edward concordou, ajustando o nó da gravata.

— Porque já estou por aqui — ela informou, levando a mão acima da cabeça — de ser positiva e bancar a corajosa quando a vida, na verdade, é uma porcaria. Um vestido de prostituta — ela observou de maneira amargurada — não vai mudar o fato de que não sou atraente. Simplesmente não sou sexy.

Se fosse mais sexy, ela precisaria andar com um aviso de proteção do governo.

— O vestido — ele disse, lutando para ter paciência — não é de prostituta; tem classe e é sexy. — E ela era claramente louca se realmente não fazia ideia de sua aparência.

— Ah, tenho certeza de que foi muito caro — ela admitiu inclinando uma perna para examinar o efeito enquanto as pregas do tecido se apertavam contra sua coxa. — Tenho certeza de que ficaria maravilhoso em alguém que pudesse ostentá-lo.

— Por que você não pode ostentá-lo?

Presumindo que ele estava brincando, ela soltou uma risada.

— Se você estiver preocupado com seu dinheiro... — Bella fez uma careta. Não o culparia se estivesse; não havia uma única etiqueta de preço em nenhuma das roupas que haviam levado para ela, mas Bella estava bastante certa de que deviam custar mais do que ela gastava por ano com roupas. — Tenho certeza de que eles aceitarão o vestido e as outras coisas de volta.

O que a deixaria vestindo muito pouco. Sem aviso, uma imagem se formou na mente dele para ilustrar a ideia; ele a viu de pé ali, sem o justo vestido, e, em sua opinião de especialista, ela não estava usando sutiã.

— Qual é o seu problema?

A honestidade evitou que Bella gritasse. Ficou olhando para ele, porque ele não a obrigara a passar o dia inteiro sendo mimada e arrumada. Mas era tentador, muito tentador.

O que ele fizera fora o que fazia de melhor; explorar a fraqueza dela.

Por que uma mulher esconderia um corpo como aquele? Ele se perguntou enquanto seu olhar deslizava sobre as esguias curvas femininas. Os seios dela eram surpreendentemente fartos, seu quadril, estreito em contraste, e a cintura incrivelmente fina.

— Ou talvez você possa encontrar alguém do meu tamanho para ocupar meu lugar... — Bella sugeriu esperançosamente.

— Chega!

O ríspido comando a interrompeu. Bella abriu a boca para protestar e, quando seus olhos se moveram da boca sensualmente moldada dele até os olhos, ela parou abruptamente. Algo a atingiu no ventre, os olhos se fixaram no olhar velado dele, e um pequeno tremor desceu por sua espinha. — Obrigado — ele murmurou ironicamente.

O silêncio entre eles se estendeu por mais alguns momentos desconfortáveis antes que ele passasse a mão para frente e para trás em seu cabelo bronze, desarrumando-o e fazendo-o ficar espetado na frente.

— Você deveria pensar numa ajuda profissional com seus traumas com o corpo, mas não sou terapeuta.

— Não, você é o chefão.

— Você não parece impressionada.

— É claro que estou impressionada. Você fica sentado em uma mesa grande que nunca está desorganizada porque nunca faz trabalho nenhum; apenas toma decisões. O que, tenho certeza, é muito difícil — ela zombou.

A respiração assobiou por entre os dentes cerrados dele.

— Tive um dia muito desgastante, e minha paciência está limitada. Talvez não seja uma boa ideia me irritar, Isabella.

Bella jogou as mãos para o ar em uma atitude de total frustração.

— Você teve um dia desgastante? — Deus, ela não creditava a ele uma natureza solidária, mas, até pelos padrões egocêntricos de Edward, aquela afirmação foi incrivelmente egoísta na opinião dela. — Você ficou sentado ali à tarde inteira enquanto as pessoas o cutucavam, empurravam, descascavam e agiam como se fosse algum tipo de aberração da natureza? Minha pele está errada, meu cabelo está errado, meu...

Sem qualquer aviso, ele pegou o queixo dela entre o polegar e o indicador e inclinou seu rosto para cima, para que o encarasse.

Bella ficou petrificada, sua boca entreaberta, suas pupilas se dilatando quando ela ergueu o olhar para o dele.

Um lento e insolente sorriso repuxou os cantos da sensual boca de Edward, mas seus olhos verdes permaneceram sombrios enquanto ele percorria a curva da bochecha de Bella lentamente com um dedo.

Ela não teve controle sobre o calafrio que atravessou seu corpo em reação ao leve toque. Seu coração martelava o que tornava difícil recuperar o fôlego.

— Se criticaram sua pele, são idiotas — ele pronunciou. — ela é perfeita como seda. — Ele ergueu a mão e afundou seus compridos dedos no cabelo dela, uma expressão que tinha todas as marcas de compulsão penetrando em seus olhos à medida que as pontas dos dedos roçavam a cabeça dela.

Bella recuou, liberta da paralisia que a prendera ao chão pelo toque de um surto elétrico que fez seu corpo formigar.

— Nada que eu diga a convencerá de que você está fantástica, não é? — O olhar questionador dele varreu as feições ruborizadas dela.

Ela balançou a cabeça e observou a irritação e a frustração faiscarem nos olhos dele. Respirando rapidamente e desconfortavelmente ciente do calor em seu ventre, Bella passou a língua pelos lábios, atraindo sem querer a atenção dele para a suave área.

Incapaz de explicar o efeito físico que ele causava nela, Bella soltou o queixo e deu um passo casual para trás.

Frustrando a tentativa dela de recuperar algum espaço entre eles, ele acompanhou sua ação e, em seguida, deu outro passo, ficando perto demais. Ela não conseguia pensar; não conseguia respirar.

— Imaginei que não. — Seu polegar planou levemente pela lateral do rosto dela antes de ele deslizar os dedos pela clara coluna do pescoço. Ele podia sentir a vibração do pulso na base do pescoço com as pontas dos dedos.

O toque dele era leve. Não havia nada que a impedisse de recuar, mas ela não o fez; a poderosa aura de sexualidade crua que ele irradiava a prendia ali. Ela jamais estivera fisicamente ciente de um homem como estava de Edward.

A fulgurante intensidade do olhar dele a fazia estremecer. Com seu olhar sensual fixo no rosto dela, ele curvou a mão sobre o traseiro dela e a puxou para seu corpo. Bella ergueu as mãos para empurrá-lo para longe, mas, de alguma forma, elas permaneceram onde estavam apoiadas no peito dele. Com as mãos espalmadas, ela abriu os dedos, ciente, ao fazê-lo, da rígida solidez do peito de Edward, do calor de sua pele e da vibração de seu coração que batia fortemente.

O coração dela agia como um pássaro capturado se lançando contra seu peito.

Os cantos da boca de Edward se levantaram em sorriso dizendo "perigo" quando ele esticou a outra mão para apoiar a parte de trás da cabeça dela.

Ela engoliu, vencendo o dolorido nó emotivo em sua garganta e abriu a boca uma fração de segundo antes de Edward a cobrir com a dele.

O choque a manteve imóvel.

De olhos arregalados, ela ficou ali enquanto os lábios de Edward se estabeleciam contra os dela e, depois, quando a língua dele deslizou por entre seus lábios entreabertos, seus olhos se fecharam. Sem saber como aquilo estava acontecendo, ela retribuía o beijo, seus braços curvados em volta do pescoço dele enquanto seus pés abandonavam o chão. Acima do rugido em seus ouvidos, ela ouviu um leve gemido partido, mas não o associou a si mesma.

Quando ele a soltou, Bella deu um vacilante passo para trás, dando um tapa na mão que ele estendeu enquanto passava ainda em sua boca trêmula. A sedutora mistura de paixão e choque estupefato nos olhos vidrados dela fez Edward querer beijá-la novamente.

— Isso era mesmo necessário? — ela perguntou, enquanto perguntava a si mesma por que retribuíra o beijo. Ele não era Emmett; ela sequer gostava dele.

— Acho que sim — ele respondeu calmamente. — Agora, acredita quando eu digo que você está incrível?

Ela piscou.

— Você me beijou para... — Era uma explicação, mas não explicava o impulsivo desejo bruto que ela vislumbrara no rosto dele.

— Eu a beijei porque você não estava ouvindo. — Não parecia necessário acrescentar que ele quisera beijá-la, que a ideia de fazê-lo estivera crescendo durante o dia inteiro até ter se tornado uma distração constante.

Haviam sido dois coelhos com uma cajadada só; satisfazendo sua curiosidade e removendo a distração.

— A única coisa que você provou é que sabe beijar, apesar de ter esperado algo melhor, com todo seu cartaz.

Houve um curto e assustado silêncio antes de ele explodir em uma gargalhada.

— Emmett vai entrar em combustão espontânea quando vir você com esse vestido.

Ela o encarou, seu franzir de cenho se transformando em um sorriso desconfiado.

— Sério?

— Sério — ele concordou secamente. Bella o olhou, surpresa, e disse cuidadosamente:

— Você gosta mesmo do meu visual?

— Achei que já tivesse demonstrado isso. Talvez eu esteja perdendo o meu jeito.

— Ah, não, não está. — Enrubescendo flamejantemente no momento em que as palavras não censuradas e sinceras deixaram seus lábios, Bella desejou que o chão se abrisse debaixo de seus pés.

— Não sou eu que você precisa deixar louco de desejo. — Louco era pouco, ele disse a si mesmo, porque ainda estava no controle.

Bella FICOU em silêncio durante a viagem até o restaurante, mas era claro para Edward que ela estava louca de vontade de dizer algo.

— Certo, diga.

— Tem uma coisa que você não considerou — ela disse, parecendo preocupada.

— Duvido. A confiança dele a irritou.

— Por quê? Porque você sempre pensa em tudo?

— Ao que parece, não nesta ocasião — ele disse, olhando para a boca rosada dela e sentindo um forte ímpeto de beijá-la novamente; aquela fixação era uma possibilidade que ele não considerara.

— Enquanto finge... Gostar de mim. O irritado constrangimento dela arrancou uma risada de Edward, e a necessidade de beijá-la se intensificou.

— E sua namorada... O que ela vai pensar? Eu sei que é tudo fingimento, mas ela saberá?

— Não incentivo ciúmes nas minhas namoradas. Bella revirou os olhos. Não, ela pensou, ele incentivava pernas compridas e perfis delineados. Talvez fosse algo genético, Bella refletiu tristemente. Emmett gostava praticamente das mesmas coisas.

Apesar de as preferências deles divergirem em um ponto importante. Edward Cullen, se seu irmão e as coisas que ela lera estivessem certos, parecia sair quase exclusivamente com mulheres bem-sucedidas em suas próprias áreas, mulheres que ocupavam cargos de grande poder, sofisticadas e estilosas; nenhuma parecia ser do tipo carente.

Emmett, por outro lado, não parecia se importar se elas eram carentes, contanto que a mulher carente em questão recebesse cada comentário dele de maneira deslumbrada e sem fôlego, e lhe dissesse que ele era maravilhoso.

Chocada com a direção desleal que seus pensamentos tomavam, Bella franziu o cenho.

— Incentivando ou não, não tem como sua namorada ficar feliz se descobrir que você andou... Flertando comigo.

— Se isso a deixa mais feliz, não existe namorada no momento. — E não havia fazia três meses, o que talvez fosse à causa da dificuldade que ele tinha para afastar da cabeça a ideia de beijá-la novamente.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram.

— Sério? Por quê? Ah, me desculpe, não é da minha conta. Só pareceu um pouco...

Ele a observou com um brilho satírico nos olhos e pressionou:

— Um pouco...?

— Bem, se quer saber... Estranho.

— Por que seria estranho eu não ter nenhuma mulher na minha...

Enquanto ele falava, uma incômoda imagem planava por sua mente e, sem pensar, Bella disse o básico:

— Cama.

As sobrancelhas dele se ergueram.

— Vida.

Bella enrubesceu com a resposta seca e mordeu o lábio.

— Você parece um pouco fixada na minha vida sexual, Isabella.

Uma acusação que era difícil de negar, apesar de ser essa sua intenção, talvez aquele tipo de coisa acontecesse com qualquer mulher que ficasse tão perto daquela aura de sexo selvagem que ele projetava.

— Não estamos falando de relacionamentos platônicos ou de um acordo. — As imagens vividas do corpo nu dele eram o produto de uma mente doentia... A dela! — E não me chame de Isabella.

— Combina com você. E eu gosto.

— Ah, você gosta. Sendo assim, está tudo bem.

O sarcasmo ácido dela arrancou um sorriso de Edward.

Bella piscou e, com o coração batendo rápido demais, baixou os cílios em um movimento protetor. O sorriso abrandava a arrogância habitual da expressão dele, suavizando algumas das linhas de cinismo que envolvia sua boca severamente sensual; ela precisava admitir que ele tinha uma aparência incrível e, quando sorria, como naquele instante... Se ele não tivesse uma namorada, era definitivamente por escolha própria, mas a pergunta em sua mente permanecia:

— Por quê?

"POR QUÊ?", Edward refletiu. Ela fazia uma pergunta que ele fizera a si mesmo em diversas ocasiões ao longo dos últimos três meses. Não era por falta de oportunidade. Jamais faltariam ofertas de companhia feminina para um homem com o cargo dele. Essa era uma opinião formada mais por cinismo do que por vaidade. As mulheres eram atraídas por cargos e poder e ele não tinha paciência em sair com uma mulher que estivesse mais interessada no que ele representava do que nele.

Na verdade, isso era conveniente. Ele não tinha desejo algum de estar com uma mulher que o amasse por ele próprio, o tempo exigiria que ele desse mais de si mesmo do que desejava dar.

A vida era curta demais para as complicações do envolvimento emocional e o amor romântico; se tal coisa existisse, era algo que ele evitava ativamente.

Inconsciente de que ela havia feito à pergunta uma segunda vez até ele repetir, Bella o encarou apaticamente por um momento antes de empinar o queixo.

— É uma pergunta justa — ela mentiu defensivamente. — Você é o tipo de homem que tem todos os acessórios; um carro chamativo, um relógio caro e a loira obrigatória.

Bella precisou lutar contra todos os instintos que gritavam para que ela recuasse quando Edward se inclinou em sua direção.

— Esta noite, tenho uma morena, quase ruiva.

Edward sorriu maliciosamente e eles saíram do carro.

— Agora é com você — ele sussurrou no ouvido dela ao passar o braço em torno de sua cintura.

Bella reconheceu da televisão o chef que surgiu da cozinha para cumprimentar Edward. Os dois homens conversaram durante alguns minutos, variando entre o francês, que Edward falava fluentemente, e o inglês, antes de Edward a levar à frente e apresentá-la.

O chef, aparentemente, era para ela chamá-lo de Laurent, beijou sua mão com um charme gaulês, dizendo coisas encantadoras que fizeram Bella enrubescer.

— Seu pessoal já está aqui, creio eu, Edward.

Ele recebeu a informação em silêncio; já tinha visto a encantadora ofensiva de Laurent antes e a achava divertida, mas descobriu que ela perdera um pouco de seu valor de entretenimento para ele.

Considerando a reputação que o chef francês tinha de expulsar quem o ofendia, apesar de ser difícil imaginar alguém fazendo isso com Edward, Bella apenas esperava ter sorrido nos momentos certos, pois sua ansiedade pelo que estava por vir tornara difícil se concentrar no que a celebridade dizia.

Ela sentiu os dedos de Edward se apertarem em seu cotovelo quando o maítre confirmou que, de fato, o grupo deles já estava lá. Ele estava certo ao se preocupar; se tivesse sido uma opção, ela teria corrido na direção oposta naquele momento, mas estava em piloto automático, capaz de fazer muito pouco além de concordar e se mover na direção em que era guiada.

O burburinho das conversas no restaurante se abrandou quando eles entraram. Edward mal percebeu os olhares curiosos, aos menos os direcionados a ele.

— Então, o que achou de Laurent?

Concentrando-se em pôr pé ante pé Bella buscou algo a dizer. Na verdade, o homem causara muito pouca impressão nela.

— Ele é legal... Mais baixo do que parece na tevê.

— Não entenda literalmente o que ele diz — Edward avisou enquanto o maítre seguia à frente.

Mesmo em seu estado de terror, Bella percebeu a peculiar insipidez na voz dele. Ela lançou um olhar de esguelha para o rosto de Edward e viu que sua expressão também estava sombria.

— Quer dizer que eu não estou estonteantemente linda... Imagine o meu choque — ela entoou secamente.

Os olhos dele se estreitaram de irritação com a má interpretação deliberada de seu comentário.

— Quero dizer que o homem tem uma libido do tamanho do ego, e tem fama de...

Surpresa pela gélida condenação na voz dele, Bella soltou um suspiro de incredulidade e o interrompeu.

— Achei que ele fosse seu amigo, apesar de admitir que, quando se trata de egos, você é o especialista.

— Ele é meu amigo, mas isso não significa que eu confiaria nele com minha irmã.

Aquela pérola de lógica masculina arrancou uma risada de pura incredulidade de Bella.

— Não sou sua irmã.

Edward olhou para o alto da cabeça dela e percebeu que, se seu plano desse certo, havia uma grande possibilidade de que, um dia, ela se tornasse.

Não era uma ideia que o enchia de alegria, porque quanto mais conhecia aquela mulher, mais percebia que ela não serviria para seu irmão. Em circunstâncias normais, o interesse dele pela vida amorosa de Emmett era mínimo, mas quanto mais ele via Isabella Swan, menos conseguia imaginá-los juntos a longo prazo. Talvez esse fosse o problema; ela era o tipo de mulher de longo prazo e também a mais obstinada que ele já conhecera.

— Você está indo muito bem — Edward murmurou no ouvido dela.

Por um lado, maravilhada, e, por outro, um pouco incomodada por ele ter uma intuição tão boa a respeito dos sentimentos dela, Bella estremeceu, ciente da sensação de formigamento onde o hálito quente dele lhe roçara a pele.

— Ou eu estou paranóica, ou está todo mundo falando sobre nós. — Eles estavam definitivamente olhando; ela conseguia sentir os críticos pares de olhos perfurando as costas dela como facas.

— Deixe que falem; por que você deveria se importar com o que essas pessoas dizem? Não precisa da aprovação delas. Por que tornar a inveja delas um problema para você?

Reagindo à pressão da mão que ele colocou na base das costas dela, Bella caminhou um pouco à frente dele quando o espaço entre duas mesas tornou impossível caminharem lado a lado.

Se ela corria o risco de esquecer quão arrogante e convencido Edward era, aquele comentário agiu como um lembrete.

— Quer dizer que elas me invejam porque estou com você.

— Elas invejam você por estar tão linda.

Não era a primeira vez em que a acompanhante dele atraía olhares ávidos, mas era a primeira vez em que ela estivera alheia ao fato.

— Muito engraçadinho. Não sabia que você tinha senso de humor — ela resmungou.

— Relaxe, Isabella.

Ciente de que seus olhos observavam o errático sobe e desce dos seios dela, Edward lutou para seguir seu próprio conselho. Parecia-lhe que todos os homens do salão estavam semelhantemente fixados.

Relaxe! Fácil dizer, ela pensou, deslizando um olhar de esguelha para o perfil nobre de Edward. Ele tinha uma vida inteira de experiências com pessoas olhando para ele; provavelmente gostava de ser o centro das atenções.

Apesar de, na verdade, ela pensou, arriscando um segundo olhar para o rosto dele, Edward não parecer muito calmo; parecia furioso.

Antes que ela pudesse especular mais a respeito, o maitre abriu a porta no canto mais afastado do salão e esperou que eles passassem.

Bella se deteve, tremendo da cabeça aos pés.

— Parece que você está indo ao dentista. Sorria Isabella.

— Eu gosto do dentista — Bella sibilou. — Ele é um homem mimoso, e tenho excelentes dentes — ela revelou, mostrando o conjunto em questão para ele em um falso sorriso.

Ele não olhou para ela enquanto, baixando a voz a um tom quase íntimo, inclinava a cabeça na direção da dela.

— Também tem um excelente corpo.

Tendo feito Bella se ruborizar furiosamente com o bônus de sua confusão, Edward envolveu casualmente a cintura dela num braço.

— O que pensa que está fazendo? — Bella exigiu saber, dando um tapa na mão que deslizara para a curva de seu traseiro.

Ele deu uma risada baixa e rouca e aconselhou que ela bancasse a boazinha, acrescentando:

— Porque você me ama.

Um gritinho engasgado surgiu dos lábios dela quando ele a puxou novamente para mais perto.

— Você que se ame. — Ele riu novamente, o som rouco e grave fazendo os músculos do abdômen dela estremecerem. — Não consigo fazer isso.

— Você vai fazer isso — ele devolveu. — É tão ruim assim? — ele perguntou enquanto as curvas delas, de alguma forma, se insinuaram perfeitamente para os ângulos do corpo másculo e rígido dele.

Bella achou alarmante o fato de seu corpo parecer agir de maneira independente do cérebro.

— Mas...

Ele virou a cabeça e levou o dedo aos lábios entreabertos dela.

— Isabella, se você não se calar, vou ter que beijá-la novamente. — O olhar dele viajou para o exuberante contorno dos lábios rosados dela, e ele se viu um tanto quanto torcendo para que ela o desafiasse.

Era uma ameaça ou uma promessa? Bella se perguntou. Desde que aquilo acontecera, ela, determinadamente, não pensara no momento em que a boca dele descera com força sobre a dela. Agora, a barreira mental fora abalada e tudo voltou a lembrança tão vivida, tão detalhada que parecia estar acontecendo novamente.

Ela o encarou, os olhos entreabertos, as pupilas dilatadas enquanto revivia o beijo em impiedosos detalhes. Em uma tentativa de apagar a vergonhosa lembrança de sua reação empolgada, Bella cobriu os olhos com a mão.

Edward soltou os dedos dela um a um até ficar segurando a pequena mão de Bella.

Os olhos deles se fixaram durante um tenso momento.

Bella acabou com o momento com um rígido movimento positivo da cabeça.

— Estou pronta. — Para quê? Perguntou a voz em sua mente. Um lento sorriso se alastrou pelas feições dele.

— Boa menina.

— Vivo para servir — ela disparou sarcasticamente por entre os dentes, desviando o olhar do brilho perturbador nos olhos dele.

— Esse é o espírito; é só pensar como uma escrava sexual que vai ficar tudo bem — ele murmurou.

Bella sabia que pensar aquilo seria um erro, mas ela pensou mesmo assim, e as imagens que passaram por sua mente a levaram a um estado de enrubescida confusão.

APROVEITANDO-SE DO momento, Edward inclinou a cabeça e a beijou, um mero roçar de seus lábios contra os dela, mas foi o suficiente para expulsar o último pensamento coerente da mente de Bella e acabar com a força de seus joelhos.

Enquanto ela ainda estava piscando, ele a levou para dentro do salão. Menor que o restaurante principal, era decorado em estilo semelhante de art dèco, mas Bella estava alheia à decoração, desesperadamente ciente do braço que a fixava ao lado dele em um abraço de amantes; ela só conseguia ver as pessoas sentadas ao redor da mesa olhando fixamente para ela.

Convencida de que tinha praticamente uma falsa escrito em neon em sua testa, ela concluiu que aquele momento estava com cara de desmaio gracioso.

Ela ficou tensa, esperando, prevendo plenamente que, a qualquer momento, Emmett exigisse saber, indignado, o que ela fazia com aquelas roupas ridículas em vez de estar verificando novamente aqueles números dos quais ele precisava em sua mesa na manhã seguinte.

Mas ele não o fez. Quando ela olhou em sua direção, Bella viu que ele a encarava, mas sem reconhecê-la e, além disso, ela percebeu, com uma pequena onda de choque, apreciação masculina.

Beijada e desejada; ser irresistível se mostrara algo bem inquietante.

Aquilo funcionaria mesmo?

— Edward, você está atrasado.

Bella soube pela foto na mesa de Emmett que a mulher que repreendia Edward era a mãe deles, apesar de que, com sua silhueta em forma e seu rosto liso, Esme Carides, como era seu nome desde o segundo casamento, parecia jovem demais para ter criado dois filhos.

Edward soltou o braço da cintura de Bella, mas segurou sua mão enquanto caminhava com ela até a mãe e beijava a bochecha que eIa lhe oferecia.

— Desculpe por isso, mãe. — Ele olhou na direção de Bella e sorriu, dizendo: — Nós... nos atrasamos.

O sorriso íntimo sugeria que o atraso não envolvera um engarrafamento, mas atividades mais carnais. Bella não teve dúvidas de que essa fora a intenção dele.

Edward encontrou o olhar de acusação dela com um sorriso malicioso que não continha arrependimento algum.

Esme olhou para o filho de cima a baixo antes de pronunciar:

— Você está magro demais.

Bella ficou feliz por aquela pequena pausa enquanto a atenção da mesa estava momentaneamente desviada dela e se divertia ao ver Edward Cullen, reverenciado nos círculos financeiros, um homem igualmente temido e admirado, no papel de filho repreendido, apesar de não conseguir concordar totalmente com a avaliação materna.

Edward era esguio como um galgo inglês, o corpo ao qual ela estivera recentemente presa não parecia carregar um grama de carne em excesso, mas magro sugeria fraco e raquítico; a constituição alta e atlética dele era tudo menos fraca. Cada movimento dele dava a impressão de um poder e uma força contida.

Percebendo que estava olhando fixamente para ele com o que aos outros poderia parecer desejo, Bella baixou apressadamente o olhar.

Edward devia estar acostumado aos olhares, porque até ela reconhecia que ele tinha um carisma sexual imensurável, óbvio e escancarado demais para ela, mas Bella conseguia entender por que nunca faltavam candidatas, ávidas por satisfazer a libido dele.

E era para a família dele pensar que ela era uma delas, que estava dormindo com ele.

Esse fora o papel que ela concordara em desempenhar. O importante, disse a si mesma, era que ela sabia a verdade.

— Você é igual ao seu pai — Esme suspirou. — Você exagera... Devia ir mais devagar. E quem é essa, Edward? — Esme voltou sua atenção para Bella.

Em reação à pergunta, Edward estendeu a mão livre para Bella, que a pegou sem pensar.

Puxando-a em sua direção, Edward a abraçou e anunciou:

— Esta é Bella. — A audível mistura de orgulho e possessividade na voz dele fez sua mãe olhar para Bella com mais interesse.

Conseguindo desviar do olhar de ternura nos olhos de Edward, Bella abriu um rápido sorriso para as pessoas sentadas à mesa.

— Ela sabe falar? — Esme perguntou de forma bem-humorada.

Bella lançou um olhar para ele.

— Quando consigo participar da conversa.

Com o som da voz baixa dela, Emmett, que a estivera olhando com uma expressão confusa, subitamente deu um tapa na lateral da própria cabeça e exclamou:

— É a minha Bella! — Ele piscou de uma maneira quase estupefata enquanto seu olhar deslizava da cabeça dela até os pés. — O que você fez consigo mesma?

Percebendo pela primeira vez a atenção que seus comentários haviam atraído, ele deu de ombros e disse:

— Bella trabalha para mim. — Seu olhar foi para o irmão. — Não fazia ideia de que você era... — A voz de Emmett desapareceu quando, outra vez, seu olhar viajou dos pés à cabeça dela. Ele engoliu em seco e resmungou algo inaudível.

Uma mulher? Bella pensou seus lábios se repuxando em um pequeno e amargo sorriso ao se lembrar da previsão de Edward de que os olhos de Emmett saltariam da cabeça... Haviam saltado!

Na maioria das vezes, era irritante quando Edward estava certo, mas, nessa ocasião, não se importou. Era tranquilizante para o ego dela ser percebida.

— Bella, essa é minha mãe, e o marido dela, Marcus. — O homem robusto de cabelos grisalhos e belos olhos sorriu e se levantou.

Esme Carides sorriu ternamente e disse:

— Bella... Que nome encantador... Venha se sentar ao meu lado querida.

Bella se viu olhando para Edward em busca de orientação. Ele consentiu imperceptivelmente e, após uma pausa, ela tomou a cadeira vazia ao lado da mãe dele. Foi uma grande indicação do poder mental dela o fato de ter ficado aliviada quando Edward se sentou a seu lado.

O alívio se transformou em outra coisa quando ela sentiu a coxa dele, dura como ferro, encostar na dela. Bella não quis analisar o novo sentimento; em vez disso, se virou de lado em seu assento para quebrar o contato.

Marcus Carides disse algo em grego para Edward enquanto retornava a seu assento. Bella sabia por comentários que Edward deixara escapar que o irmão mais novo tinha um problema com o homem com quem sua mãe se casara logo após a morte do primeiro marido.

Observando os modos relaxados de Edward enquanto ele ria em resposta ao comentário de seu padrasto, parecia que ele não compartilhava das reservas de seu irmão a respeito do homem mais velho.

— Emmett, você conhece, e, é claro... — Edward parou seu olhar percorrendo a mulher sentada ao lado de Emmett — Rosalie. Já conhecia Bella?

Rosalie abriu um sorriso treinado, mas a fúria mal contida que cintilava em seus olhos azuis enquanto eles percorriam o rosto de Bella enviavam uma mensagem nada agradável.

Bella sorriu em resposta, determinada a não deixar a outra mulher saber quão assustada ela estava.

Bella era prática demais para acreditar em premonições de perigo, mas não resistiu ao braço protetor com o qual Edward envolveu seu ombro. Talvez ela tivesse até se inclinado na direção dele, e se sentiu bem quando a coxa dele pressionou mais uma vez a dela.

— Então, Bella, querida, há quanto tempo vocês se conhecem? Foi amor à primeira vista?

— Não, eu achei que ele era o homem mais rude e arrogante que já tinha conhecido.

— E eu achei que ela fosse uma puritana meticulosa. Emmett balançou a cabeça.

— Nenhum de vocês falou nada; quanto tempo faz?

— Às vezes, essas coisas não precisam de tempo nenhum. Debaixo da mesa, Bella chutou a canela dele e disse:

— Então, já escolheram a data?

Tendo desviado a conversa de si, Bella ouviu a discussão sobre casamentos na primavera e vestidos de noiva de grife. As entradas já haviam sido retiradas e eles já estavam na metade do prato principal, e a conversa, dominada por Rosalie, ainda girava em torno de casamentos. Bella, que não contribuíra com a discussão, deu um salto quando Esme pediu sua opinião.

— Como seria seu casamento perfeito, Bella?

Bella, que se assustou ao ouvir o próprio nome, respondeu sem pensar.

— Acho que não importa o tipo de casamento; o que conta é o que vem depois.

— Pensei que todas as garotas sonhassem em flutuar pela nave da igreja — Marcus provocou.

— Bem, eu acho que isso é uma variação renovadora — Emmett disse, parecendo alheio à gélida apunhalada que o olhar de sua noiva lhe aplicava enquanto ele lançava um olhar terno para Bella. — Sabe... Não consigo me acostumar a isso; no trabalho, você é tão diferente, e o seu cabelo, e...

— Emmett — a mãe dele riu — a garota não pode usar um vestido de noite para trabalhar.

— Não, é mais do que isso. Só não consigo me acostumar.

— Sugiro que o faça. — O olhar direto que Edward lançou ao irmão o fez se empertigar. — Não há nenhum mistério. Ainda hoje, algumas lindas mulheres acham que têm que esconder sua beleza para serem levadas a sério. — Ele deu um beijo na palma dela e segurou sua mão.

Bella esperou que as pessoas caíssem na gargalhada, mas, em vez disso, elas pareceram levar a sério o comentário louco de Edward.

Emmett a encarava como um homem que acabara de levar uma pancada na cabeça com algo duro e pesado.

— Sim, ela é... — Ele pigarreou, baixou o olhar para o prato e acrescentou: — Digo você é... Linda quero dizer, Bella.

Bella tinha certeza de que teria gostado muito mais daquele momento se Rosalie não a estivesse encarando de uma maneira que a fazia querer pedir que retirassem as facas da mesa. Ela se sentia inclinada a perguntar a Emmett por que, se ela era tão linda, ele nunca a percebera antes.

— Sem dúvida, não é mais tão ruim assim — Esme disse, se permitindo um discreto sorriso quando seu olhar deslizou para a mão que Edward mantinha pressionada contra seu coração.

— Quantas vezes já ouviram as pessoas dizerem: "Com quem será que ela dormiu para conseguir o emprego?" — o marido dela interveio.

— Bem, acho que é um triste reflexo da sociedade moderna — Emmett disse.

— Nunca tive problema para ser levada a sério — a noiva dele interpôs.

— Mas nem todas as mulheres são tão... Confiantes quanto você, Rosalie — sua futura sogra observou tranqüilamente. Ela se virou para Bella e perguntou: — Você já se sentiu tentada a se aproveitar de sua aparência, Bella?

Bella puxou a mão da de Edward e a pôs sobre o próprio colo.

— Não, nunca — ela conseguiu responder com total honestidade. Não ousava olhar para Rosalie; quase sentia pena dela... Quase.

Bella tomou um gole do vinho, perdendo o controle da taça ao devolvê-la à mesa e derramando vinho na toalha.

Disfarçando ao limpar a sujeira com o guardanapo, ela olhou para Emmett, que retribuiu inocentemente o olhar, apesar de seus lábios terem se repuxado quando os olhos dela se arregalaram.

_**Continua...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Então... Preparadas? Boa leitura e se joguem!_**

Bella fechou os olhos e deixou que a água fria brincasse sobre seus pulsos.

— O que estou fazendo?

— Também me pergunto.

O som da profunda voz dele acima da água que descia pela torneira fez Bella dar um violento salto.

— O que eu estou fazendo? — ela disparou. — O que você esta fazendo? — Ela olhou por cima do ombro e ficou aliviada por ver que o banheiro estava vazio. — Olhe, se você não percebeu, é o banheiro feminino. Está me seguindo?

— Claramente, estou — Edward disse.

— Por quê?

— Achei que você pudesse ter se perdido, ela revirou os olhos para a óbvia mentira.

— Você pensou que eu pudesse ter fugido. Ele deu de ombros.

— Achei que era possível.

— Alguém lhe disse algo? — Apesar de ele ter monitorado a conversa o máximo que podia, não era possível saber de tudo que era dito.

— Não.

O silêncio se estendeu enquanto Bella o ignorava, o que não era fácil quando ela podia sentir os olhos dele em seu rosto. Finalmente incapaz de suportar mais ela se virou para encará-lo.

— O que foi?

— Ninguém disse nada, mas algo a deixou chateada e nem perca tempo tentando negar. Já ouvi mentiras de especialistas, e você não é nenhuma especialista. Conheço crianças de quatro anos que mentem melhor que você.

Ela lançou um olhar de débil desprezo para ele.

— Você faz isso parecer uma coisa ruim. Nem todos consideram a incapacidade de mentir um defeito, sabia?

A boca dele se curvou em um sorriso triunfante.

— Então você admite que está mentindo.

Ela cerrou os dentes em total exasperação, desejando arrancar o sorriso arrogante do rosto dele.

— Não sabia que ir ao banheiro era motivo para interrogatório. Trouxe seu equipamento de tortura? — Não que ele precisasse disso quando tinha um olhar que parecia ver dentro da cabeça dela. Uma ilusão, claro, mas uma que a deixava distintamente desconfortável.

— E se alguém tivesse visto você entrar aqui?

Edward pareceu completamente despreocupado com a possibilidade.

— Vão pensar, creio eu, que senti a necessidade de ficar a sós com você.

Bella piscou confusa.

— Por que você precisaria ficar a sós comigo? Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e pareceu surpreso.

— Por que homens costumam querer ficar a sós com uma linda mulher? — Havia um brilho escuro nos olhos verdes dele que fez o abdômen de Bella estremecer quando eles repousaram nos lábios dela.

A ficha caiu e o rosto de Bella ficou instantaneamente tomado pelo rubor.

— Você é nojento! — ela arfou, virando-se para mexer na bolsa como se ela lhe desse segurança. Concentrando-se na tarefa diante de si, ela esperou que o tremor no abdômen se acalmasse.

— E você, Isabella, estava tentando mudar de assunto.

— Esse é o assunto.

— Não, você saindo da mesa como um coelho assustado é o assunto. O que aconteceu para deixá-la nesse pânico total? Eu vou descobrir!

Os olhos deles se encontraram e, enquanto ele analisava o rosto, Bella viu a impiedosa determinação naquelas linhas poderosamente esculpidas e sentiu a sua própria desmoronar.

Ela acreditava nele.

Edward não dizia as coisas por dizer; ele não blefava. Era um homem que sempre cumpriria uma ameaça ou uma promessa.

Bella expirou e levantou as mãos em uma atitude derrotada.

— Certo, se você quer saber... Tudo bem.

Edward estreitou os olhos.

— Emmett... Ele... Eu achei que fosse o pé da mesa e, então... Ele acariciou minha perna com o pé.

As mãos de Edward se cerraram ao lado do corpo, mas sua voz estava calma quando disse:

— Meu irmão ficou de gracinhas com você debaixo da mesa? Emmett era tudo, menos imprevisível.

Bella assentiu.

— E você fugiu?

— O que esperava que eu fizesse... O mesmo que ele? — ela quis saber, indignada.

— Não era essa a ideia? Não faz três anos que você quer que ele tome essa iniciativa?

E, quando ela finalmente havia acontecido, Bella não se sentira como imaginara que se sentiria.

— Mas ele está noivo. — Só podia ser por isso que ela não se sentira empolgada, mas, na verdade, triste.

— Temporariamente.

— E ela estava sentada lá, e você também estava... E seria como... — A voz dela baixou para um sussurro quando ela acrescentou de maneira culpada. — Traição.

— Detesto lhe dizer isso, mas não somos um casal de verdade. Então, tecnicamente, não seria traição.

— Emmett não sabe disso.

— Você não está sendo racional.

Bella o encarou, abriu a boca para negar a afirmação e descobriu que não conseguia. Não havia nada que sequer se aproximasse de racional no turbilhão de emoções que giravam em sua cabeça. Com um resmungo de frustração, ela deu as costas para ele, mas Edward segurou suas mãos e a virou novamente para ele.

Ela puxou furiosamente, mas ele a segurava firme, seus dedos bronzeados fechados em torno dos pulsos dela. Bella ergueu os olhos enfurecidos para o rosto dele e, depois de alguns momentos, parou de resistir.

Uma estranha inércia tomou Bella quando ela o observou passando a mão em um traçado errático sobre sua pele, o leve contato enviando pontadas de sensação em seus sentidos.

Ela estremeceu ao sentir o estranhíssimo impulso de se inclinar na direção dele.

Edward a soltou e, pondo um dedo sob seu queixo, inclinou o rosto dela para que o encarasse.

— Nunca esperei que fosse funcionar — ela admitiu em resposta à pergunta nos olhos dele. — Mas acho que você está certo. Ele realmente quer o que você tem, ou — ela acrescentou apressadamente — o que acha que você tem. Não pensei que Emmett fosse assim.

— Meu irmão troca de mulher com a mesma freqüência com que troca de meias.

— Eu sei, mas ele não estava noivo antes.

— Você descobriu que o seu ídolo tem pés de argila. Então, não o ama mais porque ele não satisfez suas altas expectativas?

— É claro que eu o amo. — Ouvindo a incerteza na própria voz, Bella acrescentou com mais firmeza: — É claro que sim.

— Então você deveria se sentir feliz por as coisas estarem indo tão bem.

— Você faz isso parecer tão calculado e... Não quero armar para cima de Emmett.

Os lábios dele se curvaram.

— É o que as mulheres fazem há séculos.

Os olhos raivosos dela estavam cuspindo fagulhas quando voaram para o rosto dele.

— Se eu fosse tão cínica quanto você, eu... Edward a interrompeu.

— Isso não vai acontecer. — Os olhos dele se estreitaram enquanto ele analisava o rosto enfurecido dela. Bella era uma peculiar combinação de agressão afiada e idealismo sonhador.

— Nos seus sonhos, você transformou Emmett em um cavaleiro branco. Ele não é... Homem nenhum é. A pergunta é: você quer um homem ou uma fantasia?

Ela fez um movimento negativo com a cabeça, à ação fazendo seu sedoso cabelo chicotear loucamente em volta do rosto.

Edward segurou o queixo dela na mão e observou suas feições. Uma expressão abstraída vagou por seu rosto quando ele ergueu a mão para afastar da bochecha dela uma reluzente mecha de cabelo.

O brilho nos olhos dele era hipnótico. O peito de Bella se apertou quando as emoções trancafiadas lá dentro cresceram. Ela estava perto o suficiente dele para sentir o calor de seu corpo. Perto daquele jeito, a aura de pura masculinidade que ele projetava era forte o suficiente para deixá-la tonta. Ela soltou o ar tremulamente e fechou os olhos por um momento enquanto lutava para se recompor.

Fora apaixonada por Emmett durante três anos e, durante esse tempo, freqüentemente trabalhara muito próxima fisicamente dele. E, apesar de Emmett ser uma pessoa muito tátil, isso jamais fora um problema para ela. O sexo, ou a falta dele, nunca a atrapalhara.

Edward era alguém de quem ela sequer gostava, e, no entanto, bizarramente, ela jamais ficara ciente de Emmett como homem, não daquele jeito. Ela nem conseguia se concentrar quando estava no mesmo recinto que Edward.

Ele sentiu um tremor percorrer o corpo dela quando seu dedo lhe roçou a bochecha. Os olhares se fixaram um tempestuoso castanho e um verde predatório.

— Não estou sendo julgada aqui. — Bella precisou forçar para que as palavras passassem pelo nó em sua garganta.

Edward sentiu o momento em que o calor gerado pela antipatia mútua deles se tornou outra coisa, diferente, mas ainda cálida. Bella foi a primeira a desviar o olhar.

— Está quente aqui.

Isso, ele pensou, resistindo ao ímpeto primitivo de esmagar-lhe a boca sob a sua, não era algo que ele calculara, mas não devia ser um problema. Um pouco de química verdadeira talvez até ajudasse a causa, contanto que ele não perdesse a concentração... Mas concentração nunca fora um problema para ele.

Edward se empertigou e estava prestes a se afastar quando um leve movimento na periferia de sua visão o alertou para o fato de que eles não estavam sozinhos.

Suas narinas bufaram quando ele sentiu o pesado e exótico perfume com o qual Rosalie, que não acreditava muito no princípio de que menos é mais, se encharcava.

Mudando de direção, ele foi na direção de Bella e envolveu-lhe a cintura com suas grandes mãos.

A cabeça de Bella se ergueu de súbito, seus olhos se arregalando de choque.

— O que você...? — A voz dela desapareceu, a expressão de sombria determinação esculpida nas fortes linhas do rosto dele paralisando-a.

Ele a levantou e a pôs sentada na bancada de mármore.

— Quero você.

A declaração crua expulsou todos os pensamentos coerentes da mente dela. Bella balançou a cabeça, ciente do trovejante rugido em seus ouvidos e das brilhantes luzes que dançavam diante de seus olhos. Ela se sentiu tonta e sem fôlego de ansiedade.

Ela parou, sem respirar, enquanto Edward baixava a cabeça, e pensou: Ele vai me beijar... De novo. Eu quero que ele me beije de novo!

Os olhos de Maggie se arregalaram com a chocante percepção e em seguida, se fecharam firmemente quando ele encaixou sua boca na dela. Ela se ergueu nos braços dele, as pernas se abrindo para os lados das coxas rígidas como rocha enquanto pressionava seu corpo contra o dele, envolvendo-lhe o pescoço com os braços ao abrir a boca para a invasão carnal da língua.

Cada investida sucessiva para o interior da boca dele fazia os músculos da pélvis dela se contraírem e se revirarem; ela queria que a sensação tanto de prazer quanto de dor se prolongasse eternamente; queria que aquele beijo se prolongasse cruamente.

Ela estava nos braços dele, fazendo pequenos ruídos arfantes que o deixavam louco quando a tensão sexual que Edward sentira durante o dia inteiro subitamente explodia, a mente foi varrida e ele esqueceu por que a estava beijando; estava beijando apenas porque era bom e parecia certo.

Bella se remexeu em seus braços e sentiu as mãos de Edward escorregarem por suas costas.

Ela gemeu quando ele mordiscou a pele suave de seus lábios fartos, tomando-a nos dentes e puxando suavemente. Sentiu a mão dele se curvar sobre seu seio e o beijou com força.

A sede carnal que percorria com fogo as veias dela subiu ainda mais quando ela pressionou as mãos nas rígidas ondulações musculosas do abdômen dele. Ele inspirou fundo e grunhiu o som arrancado do fundo de seu peito.

— Lamento interromper.

Bella abriu os olhos, tentando se libertar daquela escravidão sensual que ainda enevoava seus sentidos.

Ela piscou ao ver Rosalie à porta. A mulher abriu um rígido sorrisinho e se virou, deixando que a pesada porta se fechasse ao sair.

Com os olhos agora na passagem vazia, Edward assentiu satisfeito.

— Acho que ela viu o suficiente.

— Você sabia que ela estava ali. — Então não fora uma expressão espontânea de desejo incontrolável, mas uma exibição para outra mulher.

Ela quis chorar, mas o orgulho a impediu. Os olhos verdes dele estavam fixos no rosto dela quando ele perguntou:

— Você não sabia?

— Não; achei que você tivesse enlouquecido.

Em uma vergonhosa agonia, ela o observou pôr a camisa de volta dentro das calças.

Sem dúvida, ela não fora uma parceira passiva naquele beijo; o calor gerado ainda se envolvia em sua pélvis.

Os olhos dele deslizaram para a boca de Bella, e o nó de frustração em seu abdômen se fez notar.

Ele reagira instintivamente ao ver Rosalie, mas logo se esquecera da finalidade puramente prática.

Ele sorriu antes de descê-la da bancada. Não a soltou imediatamente. Em vez disso, manteve o corpo curvado sobre o dela, suas mãos ainda lhe envolvendo a cintura.

A reação física de Bella àquele homem era aterrorizante. E ela, que dizia que não era fã do tipo taciturno!

— Você vai amassar meu vestido.

Os olhos deles se encontraram, e, por uma fração de segundos, ela pensou que Edward a ignoraria, mas ele inclinou a cabeça e a soltou.

Uma horrível ideia ocorreu a Bella.

— E se ela... Contar o que viu?

— Estou contando isso; acredito plenamente no instinto que Rosalie tem para fofocar. — A voz de Rosalie passou pela cabeça de Edward, odiosa e vingativa. Bella não tinha defesas contra uma mulher como aquela.

Ou contra um homem como eu? Bella fez uma careta de desgosto e gemeu:

— Estou enjoada.

— Está doente? EIa lançou um olhar de intensa irritação para ele.

— Não, não estou doente. — Mas, possivelmente, louca; maluca, só isso explicava o que ela acabara de fazer. Se Rosalie não tivesse falado, trazendo-a de volta a Terra, o que teria acontecido?

Bella balançou a cabeça, incapaz de completar o pensamento.

— Então, o que há de errado?

— Além do fato de eu me sentir suja depois de ter sido atacada por você? — No momento em que as palavras deixaram seus lábios, ela soube que iniciar aquele assunto não fora uma boa pedida.

O canto da fascinante boca dele se retorceu em um meio sorriso zombeteiro, mas não era a zombaria que tornava aquele olhar cálido.

— Você também atacou bastante. — Ele pensou nas pequenas e frias mãos dela se movendo sobre sua pele, e pigarreou.

A cor retornou às bochechas dela, seus olhos se fixando por vontade própria na boca de Edward.

Ela tentou não se lembrar do gosto dele, da textura quente, do... Bella inspirou e afastou as lembranças intrusivas, envolvendo a si mesma com os braços para disfarçar o fato de que estava tremendo.

— Sabe eu senti pena de Rosalie no jantar. Edward a olhou, incrédulo.

— Você não tem a habilidade de sobrevivência de um lêmingue sequer; vai se lançar à própria perdição achando que o mundo é perfeito.

Bella piscou com aquela rajada de fúria; de onde aquilo surgira?

Respirando fundo, ela lutou para fazer seu cérebro pegar no tranco. A raiva dele era surpreendente.

— Quer que Emmett se case com uma cadela fria e manipuladora?

Bella fungou desdenhosamente.

— Tenho certeza de que você poderia ensinar a ela algumas coisas sobre frieza e manipulação. Como você não pode tê-la, não quer que seu irmão a tenha.

O maxilar dele se contraiu de raiva, mas Edward deu de ombros e deixou a acusação permanecer. Ela claramente achava mais fácil designar motivos básicos para as ações dele, e não era essencial para o sucesso daquele esquema o fato de ela gostar ou não dele.

E beijá-la também não era essencial, mas fora prazeroso, como o corpo dele ainda lhe lembrava. O físico e o sexual sempre haviam sido coisas que ele fora capaz de controlar.

Edward segurou a porta aberta para que ela passasse, mas Bella hesitou.

— O que houve agora? — ele perguntou, soando como se estivesse muito próximo do limite de sua paciência.

— Se quer saber, a ideia de voltar para lá com as pessoas pensando o que estão pensando...

Os lábios dele se retorceram em um sorriso irônico.

— E o que seria isso?

Ela lançou um olhar de desgosto para ele.

— Que sou do tipo de garota que... — Ela parou e mordeu o lábio.

Edward riu.

— Se com "pessoas" você quer dizer Emmett, não se preocupe; esse é o tipo de garota da qual ele gosta.

— E de que tipo de garota você gosta? Meu Deus! Eu falei isso em voz alta, não falei?

A adição consternada reduziu a tensão na atmosfera quando Edward riu. O calor inesperado na expressão dele a fez olhá-lo. Quando ela começava, era difícil parar; havia algo no rosto bronzeado de anjo caído dele que tornava aquilo algo compulsivo.

— Gosto de variedade, Isabella.

— Ou seja, você não é exigente.

— Pessoalmente, prefiro qualidade à quantidade. — Apesar de eu achar fascinantes os detalhes da sua vida sexual, acho que devíamos voltar antes que eles mandem outro grupo de busca. — Ou vou beijá-la novamente.

— Por mim, tudo bem — Bella disparou, apressando-se para acompanhar o passo dele.

Edward parou e esperou até que ela o alcançasse.

— Não enrole.

— Tente correr com um vestido que tem resistência ao vento.

Os lábios dele se repuxaram.

— Passo.

— E saltos — ela continuou a resmungar, estendendo uma perna e apontando para os pés para demonstrar seu argumento. — E, caso não tenha percebido, não tenho pernas que vão até as orelhas!

Mas eram pernas muito bonitas, na verdade, mais que bonitas, e, pelo que ele vira, em proporção perfeita com o resto de sua diminuta constituição.

O olhar de Edward se moveu do tornozelo dela até a panturrilha igualmente bem-moldada. Em sua mente, ele viu seus dedos afastando o tecido preto e deslizando por baixo, subindo mais e mais até alcançar o úmido calor da... Ele parou e ergueu abruptamente o olhar.

— Quer que eu diga que você tem ótimas pernas? Certo, eu digo. Você tem ótimas pernas — ele disse, soando entediado.

— No dia em que precisar da sua aprovação, eu me internarei num hospício.

PARA O alívio de Bella, não houve comentários engraçadinhos sobre a prolongada ausência deles da mesa. Edward deixou de lado a atuação de amante atencioso, o que foi um imenso alívio. Na verdade, ele a ignorou tão completamente que ela teve a impressão de que as pessoas estavam achando que eles haviam brigado.

Talvez ela até tivesse aproveitado o resto da refeição se não tivesse sido pelos gélidos olhares de Rosalie e a tendência de Emmett a olhá-la fixamente.

Já estavam tomando café quando o telefone de Bella apitou.

— Sinto muito. — Bella abriu um sorriso para todos à mesa e pegou o telefone da minúscula bolsa que combinava com sua roupa.

Edward observou as expressões passarem pelo rosto dela enquanto ela lia a mensagem e se perguntou quem teria levado medo aos olhos dela.

Chocado, ele percebeu que não sabia nada sobre a vida pessoal de Bella.

Não fazia ideia a respeito de sua família ou amigos; não sabia se ela gostava de comida chinesa ou italiana. Aquelas informações, ele percebeu, poderiam ser úteis para representar a imagem de um casal apaixonado.

Foi Emmett quem falou primeiro quando ela guardou o telefone.

— Problema com os contratos? O contador deles não teve problemas com os números quando eu os mostrei. Sendo assim, não deve haver.

Bella balançou a cabeça.

— Não, não é de trabalho; é pessoal.

— Pessoal? — Emmett repetiu.

— Sim — ela disparou e viu os olhos dele se arregalarem com a brusquidão não costumeira no tom dela. Bella já estava farta dos irmãos Cullen naquela noite. — Tenho uma vida fora do escritório. — Outra vez, a expressão de mágoa que atravessou o belo rosto de Emmett poderia tê-la feito se sentir culpada, mas, naquele momento, seus pensamentos estavam concentrados na notícia da casa de repouso.

Ela sorriu em um pedido de desculpas para todos à mesa, deixando Edward por último. Bella não esperava que ele fosse ficar feliz com a partida dela antes do fim da noite, depois de todo o trabalho e das despesas que ele tivera, mas, se ele não gostasse, ela pensou cruelmente, o problema era dele.

— Infelizmente, preciso ir; minha avó não está muito bem. — Os médicos haviam lhe avisado que, após o último ataque, era provável que houvesse mais.

Aquilo fora oito meses antes e, por sua avó não ter sofrido nenhum dano de longo prazo do pequeno derrame, o medo que Bella sentira à época diminuíra.

— Espero que não seja nada sério — Esme disse.

Edward a observou apertar os dedos brancos, prendendo-os em nós ao soltar um tenso pequeno sorriso, seus pensamentos claramente já em outro lugar.

— Eles disseram que não, mas...

Emmett pareceu lisonjeiramente ávido ao interrompê-la e dizer:

— Bem, nesse caso, não há pressa, há? Por que encerrar a festa? — ele persuadiu alheio ao olhar de fúria derretida de Tanya.

— Sinto muito, mas...

— É claro que ela tem de ir, Emmett. — Edward lançou um olhar de irritação na direção do irmão.

Bella assistiu em total surpresa quando Edward se levantou. Ela observou ligeiramente boquiaberta, quando ele beijou a bochecha da mãe, dizendo algo em voz baixa para ela em seu idioma nativo, antes de se postar atrás da cadeira dela.

Preocupada, mas agradecida por ele não tornar aquilo difícil para ela, Bella se pôs de pé.

Marcus se levantou e, após um olhar de sua mãe, Emmett também.

— Esperamos que sua avó fique bem logo — Esme disse, beijando-lhe a bochecha. — E, se você puder, adoraríamos vê-la no mês que vem... Edward?

Distraída, Bella mal ouviu quando Edward concordou por ela. Haveria muito tempo depois para ela dizer que não concordara em passar finais de semana em família, ela não falou até chegarem à rua.

— Sinto muito por isso.

— Sente por quê?

— Bem, eu estraguei seus planos.

— Suponho que você não planejou que sua avó ficasse doente. Os olhos dela se arregalaram de indignação.

— É claro que não! Os largos ombros dele se ergueram em um movimento excessivo. — Então, não há muito mais a ser dito. Não é possível prever algumas coisas na vida. — Felizmente, a frustração sexual que ele negara durante a noite inteira não era uma delas.

— Obrigada — ela disse, constrangida ao ver o táxi chegar. Lamento por não ter funcionado, mas eu... — Ansiosa para ir embora, a preocupação pesando em seu peito, ela balançou a cabeça. — Eu vou... — Ela deu um passo na direção do meio-fio.

— O que está fazendo? — Começara a chover fino, as gotas se aderindo aos cílios quando ela inclinou a cabeça para trás, para olhá-lo.

Bella baixou o olhar para os dedos que envolviam seu cotovelo.

— Pegando um táxi.

— Não seja boba; eu levo você.

— Você nem sabe aonde vou.

— Vou saber quando você me disser — ele devolveu de maneira suave.

Bella pesou suas alternativas. Não queria ir com Edward, mas não havia dúvida de que ele a faria chegar lá mais rápido que um táxi.

— Certo... Obrigada.

Na garagem subterrânea, Edward disse ao motorista que eles não precisariam mais dos serviços dele antes de abrir a porta do carona para Bella, que lhe disse como chegar até a casa de repouso.

— Quer que eu busque alguém no caminho? Seus pais?

— Não, eles morreram... Um acidente de trem... Eu tinha sete anos e, por isso, não me lembro bem.

Ela só se lembrava de ter acordado no hospital e chorado pela dor das queimaduras em seus pés. Permanecera lá durante semanas, e sua avó ficara o tempo todo a seu lado, dormindo em um catre ao lado da cama dela.

— Você não tem família?

Bella mordeu seu lábio trêmulo e virou a cabeça para que ele não visse as lágrimas em seus olhos.

— Somos só eu e minha avó. Ela me criou depois do acidente.

Ela ficou feliz por Edward não ter feito mais perguntas. Os pensamentos de Bella estavam em outro lugar, tentando imaginar sua vida sem a avó... Ela não conseguia.

Na casa de repouso, Bella foi recebida ternamente pelo gerente.

— O médico está com sua avó agora.

Com medo de fazer a pergunta e com mais medo ainda da resposta, Bella disse:

— Como ela está? Você acha que ela precisará ir para o hospital de novo? — No momento em que vira sua avó com uma aparência tão pequena e frágil na cama do hospital, Bella fora forçada a encarar o fato de que a invencível senhora não ficaria com ela para sempre.

Ele balançou a cabeça e pareceu solidário.

— Ainda não sabemos, mas Maggie é uma mulher forte. Vou levá-la para cima. — Ele direcionou um olhar questionador para Edward, que observava em silêncio a conversa. —Vocês dois gostariam devê-la?

Bella balançou a cabeça e disse rapidamente.

— Não, ele é só um amigo que me deu uma carona. — Ela se virou seus olhos luminosos no rosto dele ao dizer: — Obrigada.

Preferindo não analisar nem a ternura que o atravessou ao vê-Ia subir as escadas nem a pontada de insatisfação que sentiu quando ela o chamara de só um amigo, Edward se sentou e preparou-se para esperar.

Fosse qual fosse à notícia, ela precisaria de um amigo quando voltasse.

Meia hora depois, Edward viu a pequena silhueta no alto da escadaria. A forte luz elétrica revelava a umidade nas bochechas dela.

Ele se levantou.

— Sinto muito.

Bella chegou ao pé da escada e parou ao som da voz dele.

— Não... Não. — Ela passou a mão em suas faces molhadas e balançou a cabeça. — Não, não estou chorando... Sim, estou — ela admitiu fungando. — Mas não por... Minha avó está bem. — Ela abriu um sorriso feliz, alheia ao ríspido suspiro que aquilo arrancou de Edward. — É só o alívio.

— Fico feliz por sua avó estar bem.

Ela abriu outro sorriso que iluminou todo seu rosto.

— Você esperou. — A estranheza de ele ainda estar ali a atingiu pela primeira vez. — Achei que tivesse ido embora.

— Achei que você pudesse precisar...

— De um ombro onde chorar? Não está falando sério...

— Achei que pudesse precisar de transporte.

Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, ela teria chamado de envergonhada a maneira como Edward falou. Ele estaria com medo de que um gesto bondoso arruinasse sua reputação?

— Não havia necessidade de você ter ficado. Ele deu de ombros.

— Não desperdicei o tempo. Pus em dia algumas ligações. Então, quer uma carona para casa?

Bella o observou, em dúvida, incapaz de saber pela maneira estranhamente abrupta dele se a oferta era sincera ou não.

— Não quero dar trabalho a você. As sobrancelhas dele se ergueram.

— Quer uma carona? — ele repetiu.

O lampejo de irritação nos olhos dele fez Bella relaxar um pouco. Edward sendo educado não parecia algo normal. Ela assentiu e disse:

— Ficaria agradecida.

Em outra ocasião, Edward talvez tivesse ficado tentado a perguntar quão agradecida, mas reprimiu seus instintos ignóbeis e a acompanhou de volta ao carro.

Ao volante, ele parou, esperando.

Bella balançou a cabeça em reação ao olhar questionador.

— Seu endereço? Bella fez uma careta.

— Ah, claro. Desculpe, eu não pensei.

Edward ficou surpreso quando Bella lhe deu a informação necessária. O endereço era de uma área extremamente valorizada, lar de banqueiros, tipos urbanos e uma grande proporção de estrangeiros ricos que haviam sido atraídos pelos bons meios de transporte para a cidade, excelentes escolas e áreas verdes em maior abundância que a média.

Ele não tinha o hábito de julgar as pessoas, mas Bella não sabia como ele teria esperado que alguém com um histórico abastado se comportasse.

Quando ele subiu a avenida ladeada por árvores parando do lado do portão duplo do endereço que ela lhe dera, a inconsistência foi sanada.

A casa era, de longe, a maior da rua, mas também estava em uma condição tristemente negligenciada; na verdade, negligenciada era generoso; parecia abandonada. O lugar era o sonho de qualquer especulador e valia uma pequena fortuna.

Bella o viu olhando a casa e disse defensivamente:

— A ala oeste é perfeitamente habitável. Apesar de o teto da ala leste estar bem destruído — ela admitiu com um suspiro. O orçamento que haviam lhe feito no ano anterior fora risível.

— É muita casa — Edward observou diplomaticamente. Uma expressão triste atravessou o rosto dela.

— Vi fotos de quando minha avó veio para cá, depois de se casar. Era bem majestosa e bonita de verdade; eles ainda tinham empregados naquela época e o terreno era tão bonito...

— Você mora aqui sozinha? — Era difícil imaginar um lugar menos adequado para uma jovem mulher viver.

— Até minha avó voltar para casa.

— Sua avó não mora permanentemente na casa de repouso? Ela lhe enviou um olhar desafiador.

— Não, ela vai voltar.

— Mas, até lá, você está sozinha? Bella assentiu e abriu a porta do carona.

— É assim que eu gosto.

Edward deixou a mentira bastante óbvia passar.

— Eu levo você até lá dentro.

Bella balançou a cabeça vigorosamente.

— Não, vou ficar bem.

Antes que ele pudesse responder, ela fugiu. Edward aguardou no carro até que uma luz se acendesse lá dentro e esperou um pouco mais antes de ir embora.

QUANDO EDWARD encostou do lado de fora da casa, já havia um carro estacionado na entrada. O lugar parecia ainda pior de dia. A grandeza em ruínas não contaria com a aprovação dos ricos moradores da região.

Ele estava indo caminho acima quando a porta se abriu e dois homens saíram. Mesmo se os ternos e os modos deles não tivessem proclamado sua profissão, a expressão no rosto de Bella teria.

Os olhos, grandes e trágicos, diziam tudo.

Emoções que ele mal reconhecia cresciam dentro de seu peito. Ela estava pálida como um fantasma, seus olhos, vazios.

Houve um intervalo de alguns segundos até que ele visse o conhecimento brilhar nos olhos dela. Ela levantou a mão em um gesto trêmulo.

— Estou bem — ela disse antes que Edward pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

Deveria saber por que Edward se encontrava ali? Ela considerava a pergunta com a mesma estranha calma alheia que estivera sentindo desde que haviam tocado sua campainha mais cedo naquela manhã, para lhe dar a notícia de que sua avó havia falecido em paz, durante o sono.

— Sinto muito. Era para mim...? — A voz dela desapareceu como se ela tivesse esquecido o que dizer.

Edward pôs suas mãos suavemente nos ombros dela e a fez dar meia-volta. Ela caminhou à frente dele para dentro da casa.

— Onde fica a cozinha? — ele perguntou.

Ela se sentou e o observou se mover pela cozinha, enchendo uma chaleira, abrindo e fechando armários e gavetas. Em um nível, ela sabia que ele não devia estar ali, mas não conseguia ter entusiasmo suficiente para mandá-lo embora.

Edward se agachou ao lado da cadeira onde ela estava sentada.

— Beba — ele disse, fechando os dedos dela em torno da caneca.

Bella balançou a cabeça, mas ele foi insistente. Ela fez uma careta ao engolir.

— Não bebo com açúcar.

— Hoje, bebe; é para o choque.

Ele puxou uma das outras cadeiras e se sentou.

— Sua avó se foi?

Se foi parecia tão permanente, e era. Bella quase conseguia ouvir o som quando o gelo em volta de seu coração estalou. Como extremidades congeladas quando a circulação retornava, a dor era ardentemente intensa.

Ela jamais veria sua avó novamente.

Bella mordeu o lábio com força e assentiu. Os olhos verdes de Edward continham compaixão e tristeza, como se ele soubesse o que ela estava sentindo.

Talvez soubesse talvez ele tivesse perdido alguém de quem gostasse também. Uma lembrança surgiu. Ele perdera um irmão

— Levaram a xícara de chá para minha avó hoje de manhã, e ela não acordou.

— Sinto muito, Bella — Edward disse calmamente. A tristeza dela era tão profunda que ele podia senti-la como uma presença física.

Ele sabia que, depois, ela se ressentiria por tê-la visto daquele jeito, vulnerável, porque aquela não era a face que Bella gostava de apresentar ao mundo, mas, de qualquer forma, ele ficou feliz por estar ali para ela.

Bella não deveria ficar sozinha naquele momento, ninguém devia em um momento assim, mas, apesar de querer ajudar, ele não fazia ideia de como. Qualquer coisa que ele pudesse dizer pareceria inadequada.

— Eu estava pensando — ela começou avidamente. — Não deve estar certo. Ontem, disseram que ela se sentia bem; o médico disse que ela estava bem. Você acha que pode ser um engano?

Edward balançou a cabeça lentamente. Ele precisava acabar com a esperança nos olhos dela, mas o fez da maneira mais suave que pôde o que, na verdade, não era tão suave; a situação, por sua própria natureza, era brutal.

— Eles cometeram um engano, Bella, você sabe disso.

Um pequeno som escapou dos lábios pálidos dela, e a primeira lágrima desceu por sua face. Ele a conteve com o polegar.

Bella assentiu quando a lágrima recebeu a companhia de outra e outra.

— Eles disseram que ela só dormiu. Não sentiu dor. Isso é bom.

A cabeça dela pendeu para frente, e Edward observou os ombros estreitos dela tremerem quando a esguia constituição foi chacoalhada por soluços silenciosos.

Ele observou por alguns momentos, lutando com uma imensa sensação de impotência. Então, ele pôs uma das mãos na nuca de Bella e a puxou para o peito.

Bella soluçou na camisa dele.

O som perdido fez Edward ficar tenso. Ele se sentiu como um homem que vira o golpe chegando, mas se esquivara tarde demais. Baixou o olhar para a cabeça pressionada contra seu corpo, fazendo uma expressão de dor toda vez que ela soltava outro soluço despedaçado. Ela o abraçava, seus braços envolvidos na cintura dele, como alguém que estivesse tentando se manter acima da água durante tempo demais e precisasse que outra pessoa suportasse seu peso.

Edward acariciou o cabelo dela em longos movimentos e disse coisas tranqüilizantes. Não pareceu importar o fato de terem sido ditas no idioma dele e, eventualmente, a explosão de emoção crua se reduziu.

Ela levantou o rosto, lançou um olhar envergonhado para ele e se afastou, limpando o rosto com as costas das mãos.

— Tenho coisas a fazer. — A lista de preparativos parecia infinita. — E tenho certeza de que você também tem.

— Nada de especial.

Ela esticou uma das mãos e apertou a dele.

— Agradeço de verdade pela consideração, mas estou bem — As feições de Edward se contraíram quando ele olhou para a pequena mão que cobria a sua.

— Você está... — Ele parou abruptamente.

Perplexa com a estranha intensidade dos modos dele, Bella lançou um olhar questionador para seu rosto.

Ele parecia prestes a dizer algo, mas a campainha soou. O som pareceu fazê-lo despertar de seus pensamentos.

— Eu atendo.

Ele voltou um momento depois com Renata, a esposa do vigário local, uma boa mulher com um coração bondoso.

A avó de Bella sempre gostara dela e Bella estava genuinamente feliz por vê-la.

— Já soube. Lamento tanto — ela disse, envolvendo Bella em um terno abraço. — Vou ferver a água. Seu amigo vai ficar? Ela perguntou, olhando curiosamente para Edward, que, com seu terno de grife, parecia realmente fora de seu ambiente na cozinha. Fora de seu ambiente na vida dela.

Bella interveio rapidamente antes que Edward pudesse responder.

— Não, ele já estava de saída.

Os olhos dela desviaram dos dele. Sua vida parecia complicada demais naquele momento; ela não queria torná-la ainda pior vendo coisas que não estavam lá.

Edward, ela agora percebia, fora criado com um forte senso de dever, e aquela era, essencialmente, uma visita por dever.

Ele foi embora, prometendo voltar depois. Bella ouviu seu comentário como uma daquelas coisas que as pessoas dizem quando estão sendo educadas; definitivamente, não imaginava que ele fosse cumpri-lo literalmente.

Foi com alguma surpresa que ela abriu a porta mais tarde naquele dia para encontrá-lo de pé à soleira.

— Achei que você pudesse estar com fome. Bella, que não comera durante o dia inteiro, disse:

— Na verdade, não.

Edward deu um de seus olhares irônicos e passou por ela, entrando na casa.

— Não gostaria de entrar? — Bella gritou para as costas dele. Na verdade, o lugar não parecia tão grande e vazio com ele ali.

— Você cozinhou isso? — Bella olhou surpresa, para os pacotes de comida que ele estava pondo sobre a mesa.

— Gostaria de receber o crédito, mas não... Foi Laurent. Ele não costuma preparar pedidos para viagem, mas acho que gosta de você. Então, sente-se e coma.

— E você?

— Já comi — ele disse, puxando uma cadeira. Bella dirigiu um olhar de dúvida a ele.

— O que exatamente você está fazendo aqui, Edward?

— Trazendo comida? — ele sugeriu, gesticulando em direção a mesa.

Bella ainda não parecia convencida.

— Nessa ocasião, não tenho nenhum motivo sinistro oculto, apesar de que, se tivesse, não diria a você.

— Bem, isso é muito... Bondoso da sua parte.

A comida estava deliciosa, e, enquanto comia, Bella percebeu que estava louca de fome. Ela parou o garfo a meio caminho da boca, e olhou para Edward.

— Você vai olhar cada garfada que eu como? Porque, preciso lhe dizer, isso é ruim para minha digestão. — E aquela comida não era nada parecida com o ocasional prato chinês que ela levava para casa nas noites de sexta.

Ele pegou um garfo.

— Sendo assim, talvez eu me junte a você — ele disse, atacando.

Eles comeram em um agradável silêncio, quebrado apenas quando ele revelou casualmente que Renata passaria a noite lá.

Bella o encarou com os olhos apertados, mas não conseguiu sentir raiva de verdade. Na realidade, estava aliviada por não passar a noite inteira sozinha na grande e vazia casa com tantas lembranças.

— De quem foi à ideia?

Os olhos dele se arregalaram em uma inocência não convincente.

— Ela insistiu.

— Afinal, como você acabou falando com ela?

— Eu dei meu número a ela. Costumo fazer isso com mulheres atraentes. Às vezes, elas até me ligam.

Bella tentou conter um sorriso.

— Alguém já disse que você é obcecado por controle?

— Até este momento, não.

— Agora — ele disse quando haviam terminado — vá dormir e descansar; você parece pronta para desabar.

Deitada na cama, Bella não tinha expectativa de dormir. Quando se deu conta, já eram cinco horas mais tarde. Ela olhou o relógio de cabeceira, sem acreditar que era tão tarde, lembrava-se de ter se deitado e, em seguida, nada; um feliz vazio entorpecente.

Lutando contra a letargia que fazia tudo parecer um esforço, despiu-se e entrou no chuveiro. Incapaz de qualquer entusiasmo para escolher roupas limpas, ela pôs um velho robe sobre as roupas íntimas e calçou um par de fofos chinelos.

As narinas de Bella se contorceram. O aroma de café fresco que permeava a antiga casa sugeria que a esposa do vigário havia de fato chegado.

No caminho escada abaixo, ela ensaiou o discurso na mente, que convenceria Renata Baxter de que, não importava o que Edward lhe dissera, ela realmente não precisava de uma babá.

Bella entrou na cozinha com uma expressão que, ela esperava, pudesse demonstrar que não estava prestes a desmoronar.

A expressão desapareceu quando ela encontrou não a esposa de meia-idade do vigário, mas Edward, sentado à mesa da cozinha com o trabalho espalhado diante de si.

— O que você ainda está fazendo aqui?

Então, ciente de que seu tom acusatório não era adequado para falar com alguém que fora muito mais generoso com seu tempo do que a cortesia comum exigia, ela acrescentou constrangida:

— Achei que você fosse estar no trabalho.

— Eu tinha reuniões... Foram canceladas. — Ele não viu necessidade de explicar que ele as cancelara, pois ela podia interpretar o gesto de maneira errada.

— Renata...?

Edward observou enquanto ela olhava pelo grande cômodo, como se a esposa do vigário pudesse estar se escondendo em algum armário.

— Ela teve uma emergência em casa. Acho que um dos filhos dela caiu de cima, ou talvez dentro, de alguma coisa.

— É Felix — Bella disse, apertando a faixa do robe. — Ele é quase uma lenda, um menino de dez anos propenso a acidentes — ela acrescentou quando ele pareceu alheio. — Espero que esteja bem.

Edward fechou o laptop que estava aberto sobre a mesa e deslizou o telefone de volta ao bolso.

— Não parecia ser nada sério e, se você precisar, Renata me pediu para lhe dizer que a cunhada dela virá e passará a noite aqui, se você quiser.

Era rude, ela sabia, se sentir irritada quando todos tinham as melhores intenções possíveis, mas ela estava ficando cansada de ser tratada como se fosse indefesa.

— É muita bondade, mas prefiro ficar sozinha, e tenho certeza de que todos têm coisas a fazer.

— As pessoas estão preocupadas.

O maxilar de Bella se contraiu. Ele não via que aquela era sim oportunidade de ir embora, tendo plenamente aliviada qualquer obrigação que pudesse sentir? O que o mantinha ali?

Não o desejo pela companhia dela, Bella tinha certeza. Ele reduzira o antagonismo, presumivelmente em respeito ao luto dela, mas o desconforto que ela sempre sentira na presença dele, na verdade, se intensificara.

— E fico agradecida. — Os cílios dela baixaram. Ela teria preferido ter uma dívida de gratidão com qualquer um, menos com Edward. — Mas, como pode ver, estou bem.

Bella se arrependeu de ter pedido a análise dele, mas suportou o melhor que pôde, apesar de sua reação ao olhar clínico dele ter um efeito menos clínico nos músculos de seu abdômen.

Ela não parecia bem. Composta, sim, mas bem, não, ele concluiu, estudando as finas linhas de tensão em torno da boca macia dela e da dor em seus olhos.

Apesar do fato de ela ser claramente capaz, ele ainda sentiu uma forte relutância em deixá-la naquele lugar com tantas lembranças.

— Essa casa é...

Entendo a crítica no gesto abrangente e no franzir de cenho dele, Bella empinou o queixo em um ângulo defensivo e interrompeu furiosamente antes que ele pudesse completar a frase.

— Meu lar. E moro aqui sozinha há algum tempo.

A imagem mental dela chegando em casa e sendo saudada por aquela casa ampla, vazia e quase abandonada fez Edward se sentir inexplicavelmente furioso.

— Loucura.

Bella o olhou e viu todas as pessoas que lhe haviam oferecido um negocio financeiro muito bom, pessoas que compreendiam números, mas que não tinham coração.

O olhar de desprezo dela repousou no rosto dele.

— Imagino que você venderia este lugar para um empreendedor que o dividiria em aconchegantes apartamentos e venderia para que as pessoas se amontoassem em vinte unidades — A voz trêmula dela se ergueu a um grito

— Isso é uma opção? — Para ele, parecia uma boa. Mesmo naquele mercado, os valores da casa naquela localidade valorizada e muito desejada, ainda estavam subindo.

— Só sobre o meu cadáver!

As sobrancelhas dele se levantaram com a veemência dela.

— Vivendo em condições tão ruins assim, isso não é um futuro impossível.

Os olhos dela se estreitaram.

— Não seja tão dramático!

A acusação, vinda de alguém que acabara de ter um ataque de nervos por nenhum motivo aparente para ele, pareceu-lhe interessante.

Se gritar com ele a fazia se sentir melhor, Edward não tinha nada contra. Ele agüentava bastante.

Edward sabia que, sem aquele ralo de dinheiro, Bella poderia comprar uma pequena casa para si e ter dinheiro de sobra no banco.

— Financeiramente, a ideia mais lucrativa seria demolir e...

— Por que não fico surpresa por você dizer isso? Felizmente, ela foi tombada.

— Ser tombada pelo patrimônio histórico não quer dizer que você tenha obrigação legal de manter a fachada da construção.

O comentário que ele considerara inócuo afetou Bella como um trapo vermelho afetaria um touro. Ela apertou os lábios e o encarou.

Edward estava certo, o que, obviamente, a fazia ter ainda mais raiva dele. Ele pensava que ela queria ver sua amada casa desmoronar por negligência? Fazia ideia de quanto fora à conta de luz do trimestre anterior?

Ela o observou tão arrogante, tão seguro e confiante, sem falar em lindo com seus sapatos feitos à mão. Uma centena de respostas raivosas passaram pela mente dela.

Bella abriu a boca para soltar uma e parou.

O que estou fazendo?

Ela estava com raiva de Edward, mas a única coisa da qual ele era culpado era por sua bondade; ela fez uma careta envergonhada.

Por que ainda lutava pela casa? Quando havia chance de sua avó retornar, havia um motivo para batalhar contra tudo para mantê-la intacta. Já não havia mais. Sua avó nunca voltaria, não fazia diferença o que acontecesse com o lugar; era apenas uma construção, tijolos e cimento.

Não era mais, ela percebeu uma questão de se ela vendesse, mas de quando.

— Espero que você não me entenda mal, porém o que mais quero é ficar sozinha.

A expressão dele foi de dúvida enquanto analisava o rosto dela. À medida que o silêncio se estendia a convicção dela de que ele estava prestes a recusar o pedido também se fez duvidosa.

Então, quando ele concordou sem discutir, mas com a estrita condição de que ela usasse o número que ele deixou para o caso de precisar de qualquer coisa, Bella teve uma sensação de anticlímax.

Sua resposta pervertida só teria feito sentido se ela quisesse que ele ficasse.

Edward chegou até o carro antes de perceber que esquecera as chaves dentro da casa.

Ele levantou a mão para bater na porta, mas a tranca defeituosa não se fixara e empurrá-la fez com que ela se abrisse com um rangido de Halloween.

No momento em que entrou na cozinha, ele soube que seus esforços deliberados para ser barulhento haviam sido em vão. Os soluços de Bella abafariam uma continência de vinte armas.

Ela estava ajoelhada no meio do cômodo, seu rosto enterrado em um amontoado de tecido de lã, soluçando sem parar.

Ao vê-la e ouvi-la, Edward sentiu como se alguém tivesse enfiado a mão em seu peito e segurado seu coração.

Bella virou a cabeça, seu cabelo flutuando sobre o rosto vermelho marcado pelas lágrimas.

Sob os cílios escuros, os olhos dela encontraram os dele. Edward os observou se arregalando, não com prazer, mas com tristeza.

Alguma parte louca dele queria que ela tivesse sorrido ao vê-lo.

Ela passou a mão no rosto úmido e fungou. Lutando visivelmente para recuperar a compostura, ela se levantou.

Edward olhou para a roupa amassada que ela ainda segurava.

— O cardigã favorito da minha avó. Estava com o cheiro dela.

A explicação liberou um maremoto de empatia que o afogou completamente quando os olhos castanhos pontilhados de dourado dela, cheios de uma inexpressável tristeza, se misturaram aos dele.

— Esqueci as chaves do carro. — O desejo de tomá-la nos braços e lhe dizer que tudo ficaria bem foi quase arrebatador. Um instinto humano natural de oferecer conforto, ele disse a si mesmo.

Um abraço poderia começar como conforto, mas havia carga sexual suficiente no ar para significar que podia terminar como outra coisa. Normalmente, ele não teria ficado preocupado, mas seu costumeiramente confiável comedimento desenvolvera algumas rachaduras.

Sentindo-se mais totalmente tola do que nunca em sua vida, Bella o observou pegar seu chaveiro da mesa. Ela odiava o fato de ter sido Edward a vê-la desmoronar.

— Os cheiros são muito... Evocativos — ele concordou, pensando na fragrância femininamente floral do corpo dela.

Bella olhou para o rosto devastadoramente lindo dele e sorriu antes de dizer:

— Certo adeus novamente, e obrigada.

De pé ali, com o corajoso sorriso pintado no rosto, ela parecia incrivelmente frágil. Edward via que a compostura dela era frágil como papel.

Aquilo seria uma demonstração de bravura ou apenas pura independência teimosa? De qualquer forma, só serviu para aumentar o sentimento de proteção que cresceu nele ao vê-la... Ela estava tão frágil.

— Posso chamar Emmett.

A sugestão a fez ficar tensa. A raiva a percorreu e Bella a acolheu.

— Eu realmente pensei que você estivesse sendo legal. — Primeiro erro, Bella. O segundo era ter começado a se sentir agradecida.

Enquanto ela pensava que ele estava sendo bondoso, que se importava, ele apenas imaginava em como usar aquela situação para sua própria vantagem.

— Acho que alguém como eu significa ninguém para você! Ela disparou. — Erro meu; esqueci com que tipo de pessoa estou lidando; você é um porco egocêntrico e manipulador. Para seu governo, se você quiser a namorada do seu irmão, vai ter que consegui-la sem a minha ajuda, porque já chega dessa brincadeira.

— Nunca me ocorreu que, para você, fosse uma... Brincadeira. Na minha, opinião, não deveria estar aqui sozinha. Mencionei Emmett porque achei que você pudesse preferir a companhia dele à minha.

A resposta calma dele esvaziou a bolha de raiva íntegra dela.

— Isabella, você não devia ficar sozinha. — Edward avançou um passo, a mão estendida.

Rejeitando a solidariedade que ela viu refletida nos olhos dele, Bella recuou as duas mãos erguidas em uma barreira:

— Apenas vá embora e me deixe em paz. Por favor, Edward apenas... — Ela parou seus olhos fixos no rosto dele, respirando com dificuldade. Então, com um minúsculo gemido, ela se lançou no espaço que os separava.

Edward ficou imóvel, mal respirando, seu corpo rígido quando ela tomou sua cabeça nas mãos e, ficando nas pontas dos pés pressionou um forte beijo na boca dele.

Ela se afastou, sentindo-se quase tão chocada quanto ele parecia.

Bella disse apenas uma palavra.

— Vá!

Sem dizer nada, Edward deu meia-volta, sua dolorosa excitação dificultando que ele caminhasse em linha reta. Fora necessário cada grama de autocontrole para não retribuir o beijo, não tomá-la nos braços e esmagar o suave corpo dela sob o dele, o desejo ainda rugindo como um incêndio descontrolado nas veias.

Bella o observou caminhar até a porta, a voz em sua mente gritando: não vá. Ela abriu a boca para chamá-lo, mas nada saiu. Ele já tinha aberto a porta quando as palavras surgiram:

— Não vá!

O grito rouco fez Edward ficar paralisado. Ele se virou lentamente e começou a caminhar de volta para onde ela estava pequena e frágil, mas com uma expressão de inconseqüente determinação.

Ela implorou: — Fique comigo.

Ele cerrou os dentes ao resistir à sua reação primitiva ao convite.

— Vou chamar a cunhada de Renata.

Bella franziu o cenho, lágrimas de pura frustração se destacando em seus olhos.

— Não foi o que eu quis, dizer. Edward, que sabia que não fora o que ela quisera dizer, continuou fingindo ignorância. Reconhecer o que ela dizia só tornaria o impossível ainda mais difícil. A tentação de reagir ao pedido suplicante nos olhos dela era tão grande que Edward precisou respirar fundo várias vezes antes de confiar em si mesmo para responder.

— Não posso.

Os lábios dela estremeceram e lágrimas escorreram de seus olhos cintilantes.

— Você poderia, mas não quer!

Mas ele quisera, ela pensou os músculos em seu ventre se apertando quando ela se lembrou da rígida marca da excitação dele pressionada na suavidade de sua barriga. Ela podia não saber muito, mas sabia que ele a havia desejado quando ela o beijara.

— Essa não é a questão. — Edward sentia o suor frio em sua testa ao lutar para recuperar o controle. — Você não está bem, e está vulnerável. Quero fazer a coisa certa. E, amanhã, você me agradecerá por isso.

— Não me diga como me sinto! — Bella disparou furiosamente. Ela levantou a mão.

Antes que ela pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, ele pegou sua mão, os dedos envolvendo o pulso, puxando-a contra seu peito.

Bella ficou paralisada. O corpo esbelto dele estava abalado por tremores; ela podia senti-los como ondas.

A força contida e o poder controlado que ela sentia nele a excitavam mais do que ela pensara ser possível. Tudo nele, de sua masculinidade crua à pecaminosa curva de sua maravilhosa boca, a excitava.

Ela fechou os olhos e inspirou o cheiro dele.

— Isabella.

Ela abriu os olhos e o encarou, o desejo em seu rosto quando ele deslizou a mão para dentro de seu cabelo.

Ele engoliu com dificuldade, levantou a cabeça e passou a mão para frente e para trás sobre o cabelo.

— Vou ligar para a esposa do vigário e dizer a ela para pedir que cunhada dela passe a noite aqui, e...

— Você me quer. — A certeza enviou uma onda de alivio através dela.

— Bella...

O tom de aviso na voz dele não teve efeito nas intenções de Bella. Ela inclinou a cabeça para trás para olhá-lo nos olhos ficou nas pontas dos pés e uniu os dedos atrás do pescoço de Edward que tentou desviar o olhar, mas foi atraído para o rosto de Bella quando ela fixou seu límpido olhar nele.

— Você me quer — ela disse muito suavemente de novo.

— Isabella, você... — Ela pôs a mão contra os lábios dele com um grunhido que ela sentiu vibrar por todo o corpo dele, Edward abriu a boca e beijou a palma dela.

O contato úmido e quente enviou um profundo calafrio pelo corpo dela.

Novamente, ele tentou recuar. Bella deslizou os dedos para dentro do cabelo dele.

— Por favor, Edward, só preciso não pensar, não sentir... Quero que tudo vá embora por um tempo. Sei que você pode fazer isso por mim.

Ele assentiu lentamente, e ela sentiu um tremor percorrer o corpo esbelto e rígido de Edward, mas ele ainda se conteve.

— Sei que você quer bloquear a dor, mas ela continuará lá.

— Eu sei, mas me dê esta única noite, ele lutou para assumir o controle de seus hormônios em turbilhão. No fundo, ele sentia que a luta já estava perdida, mas, ciente que a vulnerabilidade dela a tornava inalcançável para ele, Edward se conteve, se não por sua sanidade, ao menos por seus princípios.

— Olhe, você está sentindo muitas coisas agora que...

— Não me menospreze Edward. Não sou uma criança. Se você me quer... Não tem problema, Edward conteve um grunhido atrás dos dentes cerrados enquanto a observava dar de ombros tentando indicar que não se importava, mas de maneira nada convincente.

— Só queria que você dissesse isso, em vez de fingir ser nobre.

Algo estalou dentro de Edward; com um rugido baixo vibrando em sua garganta, ele se lançou à frente. Segurando-a pelos pulsos, ele a fez dar meia-volta e a puxou para seu corpo.

— Não sou nobre!

— Ótimo — ela disse incapaz de esconder seu alívio. Edward levou as mãos dela aos lábios, beijando seus finos pulsos antes de soltá-los.

Acariciou-lhe o rosto com o polegar antes de empurrar os dedos para dentro do cabelo dela. Bella ficou parada, incapaz de se mover, apenas sentindo a sensação percorrer seu corpo enquanto ele baixava lentamente sua boca para a dela.

Ela sentiu seus trêmulos joelhos cederem quando ele a beijou com força.

Bella gemeu baixo quando a língua dele deslizou para dentro de sua boca. Ele começou a levantar a cabeça, e ela entrou em pânico.

— Não pare!

— Não consigo.

Ver a expressão de impetuosa urgência estampada nas feições bronzeadas dele enquanto suas grandes mãos se fechavam sobre o estreito torso dela fez Bella perder ainda mais controle.

Ela pensou que controle? E arfou quando ele a levantou do chão sem nenhum esforço aparente para que os rostos ficassem à mesma altura.

— Beije-me! — ele ordenou.

Bella o fez e o sentiu gemer, e encontrou a língua dele com a sua.

O calor e a rigidez do corpo viril dele se derramavam através das camadas de roupas que os separavam. Os sentidos famintos de Bella sugavam as impressões como o vácuo sugava o ar; era totalmente inebriante. Não havia lugar para mais nada na mente dela; apenas Edward.

O corpo dela inteiro vibrava de excitação. Bella estava sem fôlego e tremendo com a intensidade daquilo. Cada nova investida da língua dele a lançava mais profundamente no turbilhão sensual em que estava.

— Oh, Deus! — ela sussurrou contra a boca dele. — Seu cheiro é tão bom.

Ele respondeu, falando em sua língua nativa, as palavras se derramando dos lábios com uma rouca paixão erótica.

— Olhe para mim!

Foi um esforço para reagir, mas Bella abriu à força suas pesadas pálpebras e o brilho febril que ela viu na imensidão verde dos olhos dele fez seus sentidos girarem.

— Diga meu nome, quero ouvi-la dizer meu nome...

Considerando-se que ela estava tomada por uma recém-descoberta necessidade de agradá-lo e sentia quase uma compulsão em satisfazer qualquer exigência que ele fizesse, sentiu-se estranhamente tímida para atender àquele modesto pedido.

Ela deslizou as mãos sobre os ombros dele, explorando e tocando a solidez e a força dos músculos antes de tomar o rosto dele entre as mãos.

— Edward — ela disse.

A expressão nos olhos dela ao dizer-lhe o nome pesou profundamente no coração dele.

— Edward, vai me levar para a cama?

Ele virou a cabeça, um gemido primitivo saindo de seus lábios, pressionou um beijo na palma dela e balançou a cabeça.

— Longe demais — ele disse lentamente, incapaz de controlar a profundidade da urgência em seu sangue. Ele a beijou novamente.

Ele tremia com a necessidade que o consumia quando a ergueu nos braços. Eles continuaram a se beijar enquanto ele a carregava para um antigo sofá.

Com um pé apoiado no chão, o grande corpo dele se curvou em cima dela. Ao encarar aquele homem lindo que a olhava, os sentimentos de Bella saltaram e coisas bem fundo dentro dela se reviraram e se comprimiram, o calor se espalhando a partir do quente centro em sua barriga até que ela estivesse ardendo.

Ela se sentia arrebatada e excitada, querendo-o perto, querendo sentir sua pele, provar sua pele... Com uma urgência que a assustava e a empolgava.

Os dedos dele tremiam ao soltar a faixa do robe. Empurrando o tecido para trás para expor o corpo dela, ele prendeu a respiração.

— Você é linda — ele disse roucamente, envolvendo um pequeno e perfeito seio na mão, seu polegar roçando no bico que forçava contra a cobertura de renda antes de afastá-la para revelar a lisa perfeição de, primeiro, um pequeno monte trêmulo e, em seguida, o outro.

Com o olhar fixo no dela, ele tirou a camisa.

Ombros largos, os músculos da porção superior de seu corpo eram perfeitamente formados, sua pele brilhava com um profundo dourado Mediterrâneo; ele era totalmente maravilhoso, Bella tremeu quando ele baixou sobre ela, apertando seus seios sensibilizados contra o peito nu.

Ele a beijou como se a drenasse, até que ela mal soubesse onde ele terminava e ela começava.

— Quero provar você inteira.

Bella fechou os olhos com força quando ele desceu por seu corpo, beijando, acariciando-a com as mãos. Ela arfou quando ele afastou a cobertura de renda para revelá-la por inteiro, quando ele a tomou na boca, ela pensou que morreria de tanto prazer.

Seu controle se esvaiu totalmente quando ela esticou as mãos para ele. Estava quase soluçando de frustração enquanto seus dedos remexiam freneticamente na fivela do cinto dele.

— Está tudo bem — ele a acalmou.

— Preciso disso... De você... Agora... Eu quero... Não quero sentir nada... Só você...

— Eu sei — ele disse, segurando o rosto dela entre o polegar e o indicador. — Sei de verdade. — Ele pegou a mão dela, pondo os dedos na protuberância ao longo do zíper e gemeu quando eles se apertaram sobre o contorno pulsante.

O calor que pulsava entre as pernas dela arrancou um gemido primitivo de Bella, mas, antes que seus dedos exploradores pudessem satisfazer sua curiosidade carnal ou acabar ainda mais com o controle de Edward, ele se levantou ligeiramente dela e terminou o serviço que ela começara.

O som metálico do zíper introduziu uma minúscula faísca de unidade na paixão de Bella, mas ela desapareceu no momento em que ele se juntou novamente a ela, rígido e sólido.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram quando ele lhe tomou os pulsos e fechou os dedos dela em torno do encosto do sofá. Ficar exposta ao cálido olhar dele a fez se sentir... Liberta? Antes que pudesse sequer começar a ponderar aquele envolvimento, foi totalmente sugada pela tórrida paixão que fulgurava no ar; estava tão excitada que mal conseguia respirar.

Enquanto ele a olhava deitada ali, exposta e aberta para ele, suave e quente, tão totalmente ela, pensou: seu lugar é comigo. Uma verdade primordial para os sentimentos complicados que ardiam dentro dele, e uma verdade sem o benefício da lógica, mas Edward percebeu que ele acreditava nisso piamente, e reconhecer foi quase um alívio.

Ele a beijou com força, mordiscando a macia abundância dos lábios dela enquanto abria suas pernas e insinuava suas coxas musculosas entre elas.

As mãos de Bella se apertaram no braço de madeira por um segundo antes de ela soltar e segurar Edward. Ela virou o rosto para o pescoço dele, beijando sua pele salgada ao fechar os olhos, sentindo a incrível excitação entorpecente de tê-lo, forte, latejante, entre suas coxas.

Os dois respiravam forte e rapidamente quando ele sussurrou o nome dela, seu corpo suado tremendo quando deslizou para dentro de Bella em uma suave investida.

O corpo dela se arqueou sob ele, os olhos se arregalando de súbito quando ela soltou um grito chocado.

— Oh, Deus, você é... — A abrasadora doçura da sensação percorreu o corpo dela.

— Está tudo bem — ele a acalmou.

— Não, nada bem. — A impressionante sensação de ser preenchida por Edward estava a um milhão de quilômetros de bem; era arrebatadora e incrível. Prazer em uma escala entorpecente. — Isso é... Você é... Simplesmente tão bom Edward.

A ciência de que era o primeiro amante dela excitava e horrorizava Edward em igual medida, mas à medida que ela se contorcia debaixo dele, a excitação sobrepujava.

— Devagar — ele pediu, aliviando-se da sedosa sensação apertada do corpo dela.

O grito instintivo de protesto de Bella foi quase imediatamente transformado em um gemido rachado de assustado prazer quando ele deslizou novamente para dentro dela.

Ela ergueu o quadril instintivamente para encontrá-lo enquanto Edward repetia o processo várias vezes, até que o calor estivesse por toda parte dentro dela, seu corpo inteiro tomado pelo processo.

Atormentada pela sensação de que estava buscando algum prazer máximo inalcançável, os gritos de Bella ficaram mais roucos à medida que ela afundava em seu próprio corpo, dominada pela empolgação selvagem em seu sangue.

Quando a primeira contração a atingiu, Bella parou de respirar como se todas as células de seu corpo tivessem explodido silenciosamente. Ela arfou, contraindo-se por inteiro enquanto as sucessivas ondas de prazer a varriam.

Acima dela, sentia-se apaticamente ciente de Edward atingindo o mesmo pico e explodindo, quente, dentro dela.

Bella não tinha vontade nenhuma de que ele se mexesse enquanto estava sobre ela, respirando com força. Ela gostava da intimidade, do peso dele, do aroma almiscarado de sexo no corpo dele.

Ela conseguia sentir as ondas de exaustão que ameaçavam dominá-la, mas ainda estava muito acordada quando ele finalmente levantou a cabeça e olhou profundamente em seus olhos.

Bella sorriu e sussurrou:

— Obrigada.

Edward observou as pálpebras dela se fecharem, viu a umidade escapando debaixo das delicadas dobras e sentiu uma onda de violento nojo de si mesmo.

Ele talvez não tivesse sabido que ela era virgem, mas soubera que ela estava vulnerável. Isso não o impedira de saciar sua sede as custa dela. Ela precisara de abraços, não de sexo.

A culpa pesava nos ombros de Edward quando ele a ergueu nos braços. Ela continuou dormindo enquanto ele a carregava.

Deus, ele sequer tirara a roupa; ela não recebera nada de consideração nas mãos dele que uma mulher merecia na primeira vez. Nada de sedução suave, velas, música; apenas jogada em um sofá empoeirado e possuída com uma impaciência incontida que não fez concessões à inexperiência dela.

Ele entrou num quarto que tinha uma cama de solteiro coberta com uma colcha de retalho, uma estante de livros e uma arca com gavetas.

Ao olhá-lo, ele percebeu que, apesar de ser um quarto de mulher, não havia espelho, sequer uma superfície reflexiva. Claramente, a vaidade não era um dos pecados de Isabella.

Forçado a remover um surrado bicho de pelúcia que já vira dias melhores antes de retirar as cobertas para deitá-la na cama, Edward se sentiu ainda mais profanador da inocência.

Ela abriu os olhos, sonolenta, quando ele a deitou e continuou a observá-lo por olhos entreabertos enquanto ele tirava as roupas e se juntava a ela.

Ela se aninhou junto a ele, seu sedoso cabelo fazendo cócegas no nariz dele quando ela encaixou a cabeça sob o queixo dele e sussurrou, antes de cair profundamente no sono:

— Obrigada por ficar.

Edward não conseguia se lembrar da última vez em que passara a noite inteira com uma mulher; ele ainda estava dormindo quando ela despertou por volta de duas da manhã. Claramente emergindo de um pesadelo, ela o segurou, tremendo, seu corpo molhado de suor, com um medo que se abrandou quando ele a acariciou.

A tranquilização se tornou outra coisa, mas, dessa vez, Edward segurou as rédeas de sua paixão. Fez amor lentamente com ela, garantindo que, quando ela chegasse, a satisfação seria intensa.

Edward jamais conhecera um prazer como aquele e, na verdade sentiu-se quase tão maravilhoso quanto ela lhe disse que ele era.

Na última vez, foi ele quem acordou com as mãos de Bella sobre seu corpo, a voz suave dela sussurrando roucamente em seu ouvido que, dessa vez, ele seria dela.

Quando Bella acordou na manhã seguinte, Edward já tinha se vestido e estava sentado, nem um fio de cabelo fora do lugar, olhando para a janela, seu terno, de alguma forma, nada amarrotado.

Ela o olhou, e o controle que Edward dera como certo durante sua vida adulta se esvaiu. Ele decidira como lidar com aquilo, passara as primeiras horas da manhã pensando em todas as complicações possíveis.

Agora, tudo se fora, e ele não fazia a menor ideia do que diria.

Era um campo minado.

Ela fizera sexo com ele para bloquear a dor e porque não queria ficar sozinha.

A proposta planejada dele fora algo como quando a dor for embora eu ainda estarei aqui, e o sexo também, e tudo vai melhorar.

Não era exatamente uma proposta, porém era o mais próximo que ele chegara de um compromisso em um longo tempo, e a noite anterior fora o mais próximo que ele chegara da magia... em toda a sua vida.

— Você acordou.

Bella o observou se levantar e caminhar, alto e viril, em sua direção. Durante todo o tempo, dentro de sua mente, uma reprise da noite anterior passava.

Ele estava a poucos centímetros de distância quando o rosto dela se contraiu em uma careta de enojado auto-desprezo.

A culpa a atingiu.

Foi como ir a toda velocidade contra um muro de tijolos.

Edward perdeu um pouco de sua cor ao observá-la socar o travesseiro... Talvez um substituto para o rosto dele. Ele previra um pouco de recriminação, mas aquilo...?

Ele abriu a boca e a fechou novamente. Como poderia se defender quando seu comportamento fora indefensável?

Bella parou de bater no travesseiro e enterrou a cabeça nele. Ela só tinha desprezo total por suas ações; sentia-se barata. Seu comportamento na noite anterior fora uma traição completa a dama que lhe ensinara que, se ela não tivesse auto-respeito, não teria nada.

Sua avó, a pessoa com a qual ela se importava no mundo, morrera, e o que ela fizera... Chorara, passara algum tempo lembrando a pessoa maravilhosa que ela fora?

Não, mostrara seu respeito rasgando as roupas de Edward e implorando para que ele fizesse sexo com ela.

Que tipo de pessoa fazia aquilo?

Ela nunca imaginara que sua primeira vez envolveria praticamente uma súplica ao homem em questão! Não, não havia praticamente... Ela suplicara.

Sua primeira vez, e fora sexo por solidariedade.

E por que Edward? Ela percebeu que arruinara sua chance de qualquer tipo de relacionamento com ele. Aquele pensamento foi logo seguido por uma chocante percepção de que ela quisera um.

Nos últimos dias, ela descobrira várias coisas, além do fato de que ela era basicamente como um doce barato. Seu suposto amor por Emmett não fora nada além de uma paixãozinha; ele preenchera o vazio em sua vida, não como um homem de verdade, mas como uma opção mais segura... Um homem que nunca retribuiria os sentimentos dela.

Então, ele retribuíra, ou teria retribuído se ela quisesse, e ela percebera que o homem que queria de verdade era o irmão dele. Um homem ainda mais inalcançável, que a irritara desde o primeiro dia, um homem que sempre dominara os pensamentos dela, mesmo quando não estava por perto.

Um homem pelo qual ela acabara se apaixonando. E ela lhe implorara por sexo por solidariedade. Levando-se em consideração o que ela pensava de si mesma naquela manhã, mal podia imaginar o que ele estava pensando!

— Quer apenas ir embora? — Ela gritou sua voz abafada pelo travesseiro.

— Isabella? Bella cerrou os dentes; precisaria encará-lo em algum momento. Afastando o cabelo do rosto com as duas mãos, ela rolou sobre as costas.

A direção do olhar dele a alertou para seus ombros nus. Enrubescendo, ela puxou o lençol até o queixo.

— Meio tarde demais para moderação, não acha? Os olhos de Bella baixaram, não vendo o sorriso que acompanhou as palavras de Edward. Ela respirou fundo. Ontem à noite... Você estava triste e... Bella o interrompeu com um movimento da mão; não estava interessada em inventar desculpas.

— Isso não importa. Só estou arrependida de ter acontecido... Ela fungou.

O sangue foi drenado do rosto dele. Edward fechou os olhos com força.

— Sei que o respeito é necessário em qualquer tipo de relacionamento. Não que tivéssemos um relacionamento. — E ele jamais a respeitaria depois da noite anterior, ela pensou penosamente.

— Fizemos sexo.

Ela lançou um olhar para ele. Edward pensava que ela havia esquecido? Bella até desejou que tivesse, mas a experiência ficaria com ela para sempre, o sexo impossivelmente perfeito que ela jamais teria esperança de recapturar.

Na verdade, era muito possível que ela nunca mais fizesse qualquer tipo de sexo, pois a ideia de qualquer um que não Edward a tocando daquela maneira a deixava enojada.

— Estou envergonhada de verdade e queria poder mudar isso; queria mesmo que você não tivesse ficado aqui ontem.

O músculo ao lado da boca de Edward se repuxou.

— Quem você queria que tivesse ficado aqui? — Como se ele precisasse perguntar.

Ela o olhou, surpresa. A raiva nos olhos dele a fez recuar quando ele disparou por entre os dentes.

— Ou é o caso de "qualquer um, menos eu"? Posso não ser o homem que você queria como seu primeiro amante, mas fui, e nada mudará isso. — Ele lançou as palavras para ela como um desafio deu meia-volta e foi embora.

JÁ HAVIA se passado duas semanas desde o funeral, e Bella voltara ao trabalho fazia dez dias, mas o primeiro membro da família Cullen que ela viu foi Esme.

Ela entrou no escritório com uma confusa Ângela, a garota que fora transferida do setor de Contas, atrás de si.

— Sra. Cullen, que prazer vê-la novamente.

— Minha querida, por favor, chame-me de Esme. Bella ficou assustada ao ver os olhos dela se encherem de lágrimas emotivas ao soltar o terno abraço.

— Deixe-me olhar para você — Esme ordenou, dando um passo atrás e analisando Bella da cabeça aos pés.

Pelo veredito de "coitadinha", Bella presumiu que estava com uma aparência terrível, apesar de os elogios que ela recebera recentemente a respeito de seu novo visual sugerirem que pessoas menos observadores que Esme Carides haviam percebido suas roupas e corte de cabelo em vez das sombras sob seus olhos ou os cinco quilos que ela perdera; suas curvas haviam praticamente desaparecido.

— Você parece exausta. Sinto muito por não ter podido ir ao funeral da sua avó. Espero que Edward tenha lhe dito que eu estava pensando em você... Todos estávamos.

Edward estivera lá. Ela o vira nos fundos da igreja e, em seguida, no cemitério, uma silhueta alta e distante, sozinha, longe do grupo principal de presentes, mas não se aproximara dela.

Bella, por sua vez, ignorara-o totalmente. Talvez algumas pessoas soubessem como tratar um homem ao qual se havia implorado para fazer sexo casual, mas ela ficou feliz por ele ter mantido distância.

— As flores estavam lindas. — Bella levou a mão ligeiramente trêmula ao cabelo; ela passara a usá-lo solto, mas fazia uma concessão no trabalho ao colocá-lo para trás das orelhas. — Infelizmente, Emmett não está aqui.

— Ah, eu sei, e, cá entre nós, Rosalie não está muito feliz com essa viagem dele à Nova Zelândia. Eu não fazia ideia de que estava planejada. Você sabia?

Bella balançou a cabeça. Suspeitava de que Emmett também não tivesse imaginado. Ela só soubera daquilo ao chegar ao escritório e ser informada de que Emmett estava fora do país e que ela estava no comando; simples assim.

Quando ela protestara, dizendo que não era qualificada, o gerente sênior que estivera guardando o forte dissera que, pelo que ele ouvira, já era ela quem administrava o lugar antes, mesmo.

Apesar de aquilo ser um exagero, Bella, depois do pânico inicial, descobriu que conseguia. Houvera até um ou outro momento no qual de fato se divertira, e estar atarefada era uma condição bem-vinda. Ela começara a perceber que podia até ser difícil, quando Emmett voltasse, se readaptar à sua antiga função de assistente.

Mas ela ainda não fazia nem ideia de quando isso seria, ou se ele voltaria!

Durante a semana, mais detalhes surgiram da grande discussão que era comentada em sussurros confidenciais. Ninguém sabia sobre o que fora, apesar de haver muita especulação, a maior parte, que surpresa, envolvendo Rosalie, mas parecia que os irmãos haviam tido a maior de todas as brigas, depois da qual Edward deixara o edifício, irritado e, de acordo com uma testemunha ocular de sua partida, sexy como o pecado.

— Só apareci para lhe dar alguns detalhes do final de semana. Bella a olhou apaticamente.

— A festa...?

Bella, que tinha uma vaga lembrança de algo assim ter sido mencionado durante o terrível jantar, assentiu cautelosamente.

— Providenciei para que um carro venha buscá-la diretamente do trabalho na sexta.

Os olhos de Bella se arregalaram de terror. A pobre mulher ainda achava que ela e Edward eram um casal. Como revelaria que eles jamais haviam sido? Talvez fosse mais generoso deixá-la pensar que eles tinham apenas se separado.

— Infelizmente...

Esme levantou a mão e balançou a cabeça.

— Não, simplesmente não vou aceitar um não de você também. Os meninos já cancelaram, e eu venho esperando por isso há semanas. Um pouco de sol e mimo é exatamente do que você precisa.

Se Esme estava esperando sol, a mulher era mesmo otimista, o rádio, naquela manhã, previra mais do mesmo tempo cinza e melancólico que se prolongava havia uma eternidade.

— Você sabe que Edward e eu não...

— Edward não vai estar lá — a mãe dele interrompeu.

Ocupado demais se aproveitando da ausência de Emmett e provando a Rosalie que ele era o melhor dos irmãos? Bella pensou sombria.

— E meu convite é para você. Está bem, querida? Parece pálida.

— Estou ótima — Bella lhe garantiu ao suspirar para afastar a náusea e piscar para fazer o mesmo com as imagens que se passavam em sua mente. Edward podia dormir com quem quisesse... Não significava nada para ela.

Como era mesmo o ditado... Se você disser algo a si mesmo com freqüência, vai acabar acreditando? Bella esperava de verdade que a pessoa que criara isso soubesse do que estava falando.

A mulher mais velha assentiu.

— Você não está ótima; preciso mesmo insistir.

A parte fraca de Bella queria que alguém insistisse, que alguém lhe tomasse as escolhas, tirasse a responsabilidade que pesava constantemente sobre seus ombros. Ela estava cansada de testamentos, contas, certidões, imposto sobre herança e pessoas que queriam que ela fosse declarada insana por não ter concordado em vender o jardim de sua infância para empreendedores, mas ela fora forçada a concordar em vender a casa com a condição de que fosse vendida para pessoas que a transformariam num lar de família.

Não era surpresa que o trabalho tivesse se tornado sua fuga.

— Não sei se... — Bella fez uma careta, incapaz de disfarçar o fato de que estava seriamente tentada. — Esse final de semana. — O momento era perfeito. Os corretores haviam marcado uma visita para alguém que eles tinham considerado um comprador em potencial para a casa naquele final de semana, e ela havia detestado tudo aquilo. Se Edward não iria estar lá...?

— Eu devolvo você à sua mesa na segunda — Esme prometeu com um radiante sorriso de negócio fechado.

— Obrigada... Seria maravilhoso.

Esme se levantou, abraçou Bella novamente e disse:

— Não vou mais incomodá-la. — Ela se virou para a porta e disse: — Quase esqueci. Você não tem problema em voar, tem?

Bella a olhou sem expressão.

— Não, mas...

— Excelente; é possível ir de barco, mas o helicóptero é tão mais rápido...

Bella, esforçando-se para acompanhar, balançou a cabeça.

— Para onde?

— Santos, é claro.

Os olhos de Bella se arregalaram.

— Mas eu achei que você morasse em Kent. Esme sorriu.

— Bem, moro quando estamos nesse país; temos um adorável chalé lá.

Bella, com o sorriso forçado, assentiu. Ela tinha a impressão de que a versão Cullen de chalé podia ser equivalente à ideia que a maioria das pessoas fazia de mansão ou castelo.

— Sempre fazemos meus pequenos finais de semana em família em Santos, e, desde que o pai dele morreu, Edward fica feliz por eu continuar com a tradição.

O sorriso de Bella ficou fixo no lugar até que sua visita tivesse ido embora.

Então, sua expressão se anuviou, ela se sentou com um baque audível que fez sua cadeira girar e bater na parede atrás. Ela podia ter assumido as responsabilidades de Emmett, mas se recusara a assumir o escritório dele.

Ela passaria o final de semana na ilha particular de um bilionário grego... Não era esquisito?

Na escala de esquisitice da maioria das pessoas, ela suspeitava de que vinha logo abaixo de dormir com o tal bilionário, mas Bella não estava pensando nisso.

E, quando seu ciclo menstrual voltasse a se estabilizar depois de todo o trauma emocional, ela pensaria ainda menos. Ela não fazia ideia de por que estava se preocupando. Coisas assim não aconteciam... Não com ela.

Bella sorriu. Sua avó teria rido, e também teria incentivado a neta a aproveitar cada momento da experiência.

Ela empinou o queixo. Pretendia fazer exatamente isso.

DUAS PRIMEIRAS vezes em um dia: voar em um avião particular e uma viagem de helicóptero atravessando o Egeu. A última deixou os joelhos de Bella um pouco trêmulos quando ela ficou segurando o cabelo enquanto a corrente de ar criada pelo helicóptero tentava arrancá-lo.

Bella olhou à volta e pensou: e agora?

Então ela viu uma silhueta andando a passos largos em sua direção, e seu sorriso de ansiedade desapareceu do rosto.

Isso não está acontecendo, mas estava, e Bella tinha cerca de trinta segundos para se preparar.

A não ser pular do penhasco próximo para dentro do mar, ela não tinha escolha que não fosse esperar até que ele chegasse até ela. Bella ficou lá de pé, os olhos soldados na constituição alta e atlética dele, seu coração se lançando contra o peito como se estivesse lutando para fugir.

Banque a fria, Bella.

O conselho quase a fez gargalhar; a empolgação selvagem e medo em iguais quantidades a paralisavam. Um suspiro rachado escapou de seus lábios entreabertos; a tensão nervosa que a consumia como uma febre a fazia tremer literalmente da cabeça aos pés enquanto ele se aproximava.

Edward olharia uma vez para ela e saberia que estava ardendo de desejo por ele; ele a olharia e ela lhe diria tudo, e simplesmente não estava pronta!

— Isabella?

Ele inclinou a cabeça bronze na direção dela, e Bella apenas ficou olhando; foi quase um alívio parar de lutar e aceitar que a única coisa constante em sua vida eram os sentimentos por ele.

Ela o amava, e isso nunca mudaria.

— Edward, eu senti tanto a sua... — ela parou quando uma forma loira e alta se pôs entre eles.

Ela estivera tão ocupada olhando fixamente para Edward que não ficara ciente da mulher que estava com ele. Sua expressão paralisou. A presença de Rosalie ali, sem Emmett, não significava necessariamente que ela havia trocado de irmão, mas era uma possibilidade considerável.

Bella fechou os olhos e inspirou.

— Fez uma boa viagem? — Sob os cílios ridiculamente compridos, os olhos verdes e profundos de Edward não tinham expressão ao analisarem Bella. — Está enjoada?

Ela abriu os olhos.

— Náusea, mas já passou. Minha primeira viagem de helicóptero.

Ela o vira de roupas formais e sem roupa, mas nunca vestido casualmente. Com uma camiseta branca e jeans desbotado, uma sombra da barba por fazer no maxilar e o cabelo bronze e todo desarrumado pelo vento, ele parecia bronzeado e atlético e perfeitamente em casa, mas ele estava em casa, e ela era uma intrusa.

— Não sabia que você estaria a... Aqui — ela disse sinceramente. — Senão, não teria vindo — ela acrescentou calmamente antes de voltar sua atenção educadamente para a mulher grega.

— Olá, Rosalie — ela disse, forçando um sorriso.

A mulher mais velha estava usando um tomara-que-caia, um short muito curto que mostrava suas penas esguias e bronzeadas e sandálias de saltos bem altos, nada que parecesse adequado a uma caminhada pelo caminho do penhasco rochoso.

Rosalie não respondeu ao cumprimento dela, virando-se, em vez disso, para Edward e reclamando em voz alta.

— Fui picada! Por uma vespa... Olhe. — Ela levantou a blusa ainda mais para mostrar a Edward mais um pedaço de sua barriga lisa.

— Não consigo ver nada. — Edward mal olhou para ela antes de se voltar novamente para Bella.

Ela não teria vindo se soubesse que ele estava ali.

Essas não eram as palavras que ele imaginara ouvir quando passara a cena em sua mente, mas também não houvera uma terceira pessoa na cena.

Ele indicou a mala de viagem dela com a cabeça.

— É toda a sua bagagem?

— Sim, mas consigo carregar — Bella disse, levantando a mala antes que ele pudesse fazê-lo.

— Eu carrego.

Bella balançou a cabeça.

— Não está pesada. — Por que ela estava tornando aquilo como algo tão importante?

— É quase um quilômetro até a casa. — Ele pôs a mão sobre a dela na alça.

Bella afastou a mão, arfando quando um pulso elétrico foi disparado por seu corpo.

Ela viu que ele a encarava e disse para acobertar o deslize:

— Ai... Torci meu dedão. — Seu sorriso determinadamente alegre ficou ainda mais radiante quando ela acrescentou: — Uma boa caminhada apressada vai me fazer bem.

Edward lançou um olhar crítico para ela.

— Pelo seu jeito, parece que uma boa caminhada apressada vai matá-la. — O curto período desde a última vez em que ele a vira cobrara seu preço. Sempre frágil, ela parecia definitivamente quebrável.

Os lábios de Bella se apertaram.

— Muito obrigada; você sabe mesmo como fazer uma garota se sentir bem. — Então, lembrando-se de como ele era bom em fazer aquela garota em especial se sentir muito melhor do que bem, ela sentiu uma maré de cor quente varrer sua pele.

Ele continuou com seu interrogatório censurador.

— O que anda fazendo com você?

— Você me apresentou a moda — ela lembrou, pensando, e um monte de outras coisas.

Ela fez uma pose, empurrando o quadril para fora para exibir o jeans e a camiseta de cor vibrante.

A expressão de Edward não se abrandou em reação à ação brincalhona.

— Não estou falando das suas roupas. — As suaves curvas dela haviam desaparecido e, no lugar delas, havia uma angulidade que ele achou perturbadora. — Parece que uma lufada de vento pode levá-la embora. — Estaria sofrendo por Emmett?

— Tem mantido contato com Emmett?

Foi à maneira fria e acusatória de Edward, tanto quanto a pergunta aparentemente desconexa, que fez Bella piscar, confusa.

— Enviei alguns e-mails para ele. Uma pergunta sobre uma das contas, mas as coisas no escritório estão bem de verdade — acrescentou, se perguntando se a presença dela ali significava que ela estava negligenciando suas novas responsabilidades.

— Não quero discutir trabalho, ela o olhou cautelosamente.

— Não quer? Não acha que alguém com mais experiência deveria ficar encarregado?

Os olhos dele se estreitaram.

— Alguém tem interferido? Porque dei instruções de que você deveria receber apoio, mais liberdade de ação.

Os olhos de Bella se arregalaram.

— Você me sugeriu para o cargo? O sorriso autocrático dele se abriu.

— Eu não usaria a palavra sugeriu.

— Vou tentar não decepcioná-lo.

— Sua ética e sua habilidade no trabalho nunca estiveram em questão, Isabella. — O gosto dela por homens, sim. — Emmett... Ele não discutiu a decisão dele com você? — Apesar de Edward ter ficado aliviado por seu irmão ter percebido que o noivado fora um erro, aquele alívio tinha sido abrandado pela percepção de que essa decisão deixava Emmett livre para ir atrás de Bella.

— Que decisão? E por que ele discutiria algo comigo? — Ela franziu o cenho, o alarme faiscando em seus olhos. — Se algo aconteceu com Emmett, eu preferiria que você simplesmente me contasse.

Um músculo se contraiu na face fina de Edward quando ele lançou um olhar na direção de Rosalie.

— Emmett está ótimo.

Bella deixou sair um forte suspiro de alívio.

— De alguma forma, ele conseguiu seguir em frente sem você. — E, se dependesse de Edward, as coisas continuariam assim.

— Sou alérgica! — Rosalie cansada de ser ignorada, gritou repentinamente, fazendo com que os dois se virassem. Ela apertou a mão no peito. — Acho que estou tendo um choque anafilático. — Ela caiu graciosamente no chão e gemeu: — Chame uma ambulância.

Com um suspiro, Edward baixou a mala de Bella, e Bella rapidamente a pegou.

— É por aqui? — Sem esperar uma resposta, ela partiu pelo caminho que ele usara. Não tinha desejo algum de ver Edward se preocupando com Rosalie. A ideia de que ele pudesse estar fazendo mais do que se preocupar enviou uma pontada de ciúme através do coração dela.

Depois de algumas centenas de metros, o caminho bifurcava. Bella mal parou antes de tomar o da direita; mesmo se ela se perdesse, não conseguia ver como isso tornaria a situação pior do que já era.

Seus medos de que talvez tivesse errado se provaram equivocados; a casa Cullen surgiu depois da curva seguinte. Era uma vasta construção incrustada no penhasco acima do mar.

Ela estava indo em direção à entrada principal quando Edward a alcançou.

— Onde está Rosalie?

— Recuperada — ele disse curto.

De certa forma, a presença indesejada dela era culpa dele. Edward agora desejava não ter insistido para que Emmett desmanchasse seu noivado pessoalmente e não, como seu irmão pretendera, por e-mail. Até ele chegar, parecia que eles ficariam presos a Rosalie.

— Foi muita bondade da sua mãe me convidar.

Ele deu um passo ao lado para permitir que ela entrasse na casa antes dele.

— Minha mãe é uma mulher muito bondosa.

Bella olhou o espaço em que se encontrou. Um hall de entrada, mas não da maneira como ela os conhecia; era vasto e de mobília simples, paredes brancas e piso de madeira escura com tapetes espalhados. O efeito era de espaço e frescor.

— Ela mandou pedir desculpas.

Bella balançou a cabeça, sem entender.

— Minha mãe mandou pedir desculpas. Marcus teve uma emergência no trabalho. Ela conseguiu falar com a maioria dos convidados, menos Rosalie — ele acrescentou secamente.

— E eu.

Ele inclinou a cabeça em reconhecimento. Aquilo piorara.

— Então, não há festa. — Apenas uma festa para dois, e ela era a penetra. Sentindo-se fisicamente enjoada, ela apertou a mão nos lábios trêmulos. — Isso é terrível. Quando posso providenciar minha volta para casa?

Pela expressão dela, parecia a Edward que ela seria capaz de nadar, se necessário.

— Não há transporte de volta ao continente até amanhã, e isso não precisa ser terrível.

— Claro, porque você realmente me quer aqui. Esqueça. Pode trancar sua porta à noite como medida de segurança. Você e Rosalie não precisam saber que eu estou aqui; posso comer no meu quarto e...

A profunda voz dele interrompeu as garantias cada vez mais frenéticas dela.

— Do que eu preciso me proteger?

Naquele momento, um homem apareceu. Edward falou com ele e, após um movimento de cabeça educado para Bella, ele levou sua mala.

Edward se voltou para Bella.

— Então, contra o que eu preciso trancar minha porta?

— Contra mim.

— Você?

— Para o caso de eu chegar implorando sexo por solidariedade. Uma expressão de total surpresa atravessou o rosto de Edward, seguida pela compreensão.

— Acha que eu tenho medo de você me implorar para fazer amor com você? — O cálido olhar dele deslizou pelo corpo dela abaixo. Medo definitivamente não seria a reação dele se o que ela falara ocorresse.

O queixo dela tocou o peito.

— Não vou fazer isso — ela lhe prometeu em um sincero e envergonhado sussurro.

— Você não faz ideia de como isso me deixa aliviado.

Era Edward em um de seus momentos mais irônicos, e, confusa com a inflexão sarcástica na profunda voz dele, a cabeça dela se levantou.

Os pensamentos dele iam e voltavam naquela fatídica conversa.

— É essa a vergonha de que você falou naquela manhã? — No dia, o comentário dela o cortara até a alma e continuara a fazê-lo sempre que ele se recordava das palavras, pois a dor não havia diminuído.

Ela assentiu seus olhos se desviando dos dele.

— Você deve me achar uma pessoa totalmente péssima — ela começou roucamente.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e sentiu a ternura crescer dentro de si ao olhar para o rosto erguido para o seu.

— Por que deveria achar isso, agape moul

Os olhos de Bella se arregalaram. Ele estava brincando?

— Minha avó nem tinha sido enterrada, e eu estava...

O peito de Edward se inchou quando uma onda de total alívio o dominou. Sua mão caiu ao ombro dela.

— Acho que você descobriria que a maioria das pessoas não pensaria que as suas ações foram desprezíveis, mas as minhas. Você pediu, sim, mas eu não precisava ter dito sim. Eu me aproveitei de você.

Foi à vez de Bella parecer surpresa.

— Mas você não fez nada que eu não quisesse. Os olhos deles se encontraram e se fixaram. Sem pensar, ela virou o rosto para a mão dele e fechou os olhos ao sentir o polegar se mover pela curva de sua face. Tudo o que ela conseguia sentir eram as batidas do próprio coração enquanto ele se lançava contra o peito.

— E ainda quer?

Bella engoliu em seco, vencendo a oclusão emocional em sua garganta, e abriu os olhos.

— Sim, Edward — ela sussurrou.

Um sorriso de primitiva satisfação masculina dividiu as feições dele.

— Meu salto quebrou.

Bella se sobressaltou, sentindo-se culpada, e se perguntou quanto tempo fazia que a mulher estivera ali, e quanto da conversa deles ela ouvira.

Ao seu lado, ela ouviu Edward xingar.

— Essa situação é... — Ele parou, fazendo um visível esforço para controlar seus sentimentos. — Eu disse que não era adequado, mas você insistiu em vir.

— Para uma caminhada, não uma corrida.

Edward cerrou os dentes e lutou para controlar a raiva frustrada que se acumulava e o fazia querer esquecer o código de hospitalidade que o compelia a ser minimamente civilizado com aquela hóspede indesejada.

— Talvez você devesse descansar. Se me der licença, tenho alguns telefonemas a dar.

Apenas um, para o irmão. Ele sugeriria que Emmett adiantasse seu vôo saindo da Nova Zelândia... Não, insistiria para que ele o fizesse.

Com o rosto tenso de determinação, ele fez um movimento de cabeça na direção das mulheres e viu o olhar de decepção que Bella lutou para ocultar.

Ele lhe tomou o queixo na mão, inclinando o rosto dela para si e disse, mirando-a com um olhar que fez o coração dela saltar:

— Não saia daí. Eu já volto.

Bella, alheia ao brilho de raiva no rosto da mulher mais velha enquanto ela observava silenciosamente a conversa, acatou o feroz comando e observou com uma expressão estupefata enquanto ele se afastava a passos largos. As coisas aconteciam tão rápido que ela estava achando difícil acompanhá-las.

— Viagem longa?

Bella balançou a cabeça para limpar os pensamentos e respondeu à alegre pergunta com um vago movimento de cabeça.

— Sei o remédio perfeito para o cansaço do vôo.

— Não estou cansada do vôo.

Rosalie agiu como se ela não tivesse falado.

— Nadar. Há uma adorável enseada no fundo do caminho do penhasco.

A mulher parecia estar fazendo um esforço verdadeiro para ser amistosa e, na verdade, um pouco de natação soava bem. Bella sorriu e admitiu:

— Isso soa tentador, mas Edward tem... — Ela parou seus olhos baixando quando ela acrescentou de modo constrangido: — Planos. — O que os planos dele podiam incluir enviou um calafrio de ansiedade pelo corpo dela.

A mulher mais velha pareceu divertida.

— Ele não quis dizer para você literalmente esperar; sabe disso, não?

Bella enrubesceu e mentiu.

— Claro. — Talvez ela parecesse ávida demais ficando parada ali, esperando durante uma hora ou mais. — Onde fica essa praia? Eu sigo o caminho.!?

— Não se preocupe, eu mostro o caminho a você. Aqui, daqui a dois minutos? Ah, acho que Alec está esperando para lhe mostrar seu quarto. — Ela falou rapidamente com o homem ao pé da escadaria curvada. — Sim, ele a levará lá para cima. Sorte sua; você ficou com a suíte VIP. Espere — ela acrescentou com um tenso sorriso — até você ver a vista.

E ela estava certa a respeito da vista, era absolutamente de tirar o fôlego, mas, ciente de sua promessa de encontrar a mulher grega, ela não se demorou muito aproveitando.

Colocando um robe atoalhado sobre a roupa de banho, ela desceu para encontrar Rosalie esperando por ela.

— Edward não vai se perguntar onde estamos?

— Ah, ele sabe de tudo que se passa aqui. É como um rei da ilha... Todos se reportam a ele.

A OUTRA MULHER era tão amistosa que Bella começou a se perguntar se ela cometera uma injustiça. A praia em questão era tão linda quanto Rosalie sugerira.

Bella, que ficou um bom tempo olhando a extensão turquesa, ficou surpresa quando Rosalie, que já tinha tirado a canga para revelar um minúsculo biquíni e um corpo muito bem-cuidado, estendeu uma toalha e se estabeleceu sobre ela.

— Não vai nadar?

— Não, pode ir. Preciso melhorar meu bronzeado.

Deixando sua companhia, Bella entrou na água; estava deliciosa e lindamente morna contra sua pele. Ela afundou até cintura, acenando para a praia e para a mulher que a observava antes de se aventurar mais.

Bella se classificava como uma nadadora competente, não forte, mas, ela pensou, enquanto nadasse paralelamente à praia, não haveria problema.

QUANDO LHE disseram que as duas mulheres haviam ido à praia, ficou surpreso, não alarmado. Então lhe disseram relutantemente a qual praia: a única praia da ilha que ainda evitava.

Edward estava descendo o caminho do penhasco quando a viu.

Ele disparou. Era um sentimento desesperado de poder ver exatamente o que acontecia e estar longe demais para poder evitar.

Quando Rosalie o viu, o pânico no rosto dela poderia, em outras circunstâncias, ter sido engraçado.

Edward, que chutava seus sapatos para longe, não perdeu tempo com palavras; seus comentários foram breves, mas eficientes.

— Longe demais dessa vez — ele disse. E acrescentou de modo sombrio ao chutar o jeans para longe: — Não esteja aqui quando eu voltar. E, se algo acontecer com ela, você não terá onde se esconder.

Edward não se deu o trabalho de olhar para trás para ver se ela seguira seu conselho. Correu até a água bater em sua cintura antes de mergulhar.

Ele não conseguia vê-la, mas sabia que, àquela altura, Bella teria sentido a tração da corrente; estava provavelmente tentando nadar contra ela.

Mesmo um nadador muito bom que não soubesse que o único jeito de fugir da corrente era nadar a favor dela, em vez de resistir, e, no momento certo, mergulhar sob ela, teria exaurido suas reservas de energia em poucos minutos tentando escapar.

Ele era um bom nadador e tinha o conhecimento vital do local. Assim, enquanto nadava até ela, Edward não se permitiu pensamentos negativos. Ela ficaria bem, ele não permitiria que nada de ruim lhe acontecesse, e não voltaria à praia sem ela.

Quando o viu, Bella estava totalmente exausta.

Ela abriu a boca para chamar seu nome e submergiu. Emergiu um momento depois, se debatendo e engasgando, e ele estava lá. Em seu pânico, ela o agarrou, fazendo com que os dois submergissem dessa vez.

— Calma, já peguei você, e solte meu pescoço... Eu preciso respirar.

O pânico de Bella recuou, mas não foi embora.

— Vou me afogar — ela disse, soltando o estrangulamento. Edward ignorou a previsão apocalíptica de Bella, envolveu um forte braço em seu torso e virou de costas, puxando-a sobre si.

— Eu sou o responsável... Ninguém vai se afogar aqui. Confia em mim, Isabella?

Bella se sentiu relaxar; era uma resposta óbvia.

— Sim.

Ela seguiu as instruções dele, que não envolviam basicamente nada além de não entrar em pânico, e logo ele a arrastava para fora da água.

Edward rolou de costas, virou a cabeça e olhou para ela ao dizer, arfante:

— Você está bem?

Ela assentiu e engatinhou mais alguns centímetros antes de cair de cara na areia. Ficou ali durante vários minutos, os olhos fechados, puxando ar para os pulmões em soluços trêmulos e rasos antes de conseguir reunir forças para sussurrar:

— Obrigada.

— De nada. — Edward se sentou. Agora que ela estava segura, ele se permitiu pensar como fora por um triz. Mas pensar não era exatamente uma descrição adequada para a reação visceral dele à ideia de que quase a perdera antes de sequer ter a chance de dizer eu amo você.

— Vai gritar comigo? Porque preciso avisar que, se você fizer isso, é capaz de eu chorar, e isso não é uma imagem bonita, como você deve se lembrar.

— Eu me lembro de tudo — ele arfou. — Eu me lembro da sensação de ter você em meus braços, da sua pele suave, do seu gosto doce, de como estava apertada em torno de mim. Eu me lembro de tudo, e não pensei em mais nada desde aquela noite.

Ela sentiu as palavras apaixonadas dele dentro de si, mais quente que o sol que os açoitava. Incapaz de afastar a sensação de que tudo aquilo estava acontecendo à outra pessoa, ela abriu os olhos e viu o rosto bronzeado dele perto do seu, perto o suficiente para que ela visse as linhas individuais que se irradiavam dos cantos dos olhos dele.

Bella levou a mão ao rosto dele e sussurrou:

— Eu também me lembro.

— Você é uma linda imagem. Não era uma afirmação precisa, mas Bella não se sentiu inclinada a protestar. Ela também não protestou quando ele pôs a mão em sua nuca e arrastou sua boca até a dele.

O beijo durou muito tempo e, quando terminou, eles não se mexeram, apenas ficaram ali, olhando um para o outro e arfando.

— Você salvou minha vida — ela sussurrou.

— Eu amo você. Teria salvado sua vida de qualquer jeito, não sendo o total idiota que você parece pensar que eu sou, mas o fato de amá-la tornou isso uma prioridade.

Bella apenas o olhou, se perguntando se a experiência que a deixou à beira da morte a fizera alucinar. As coisas estavam ficando distintamente surreais.

— Não acho que você seja um idiota. — Ela pensou você è incrível e sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas.

— Ótimo. Tenho dificuldades de expressar meus sentimentos. Ele precisara dizer a ela, pois ela quase morrera sem saber, e isso teria sido... Edward pensou ela quase morreu e sentiu aquele gélido punhal apertar sua barriga.

A lembrança que ele se recusava a reconhecer emergiu e ele inspirou fundo e pensou Eleazar morreu, e eu não pude salvá-lo.

Ela piscou e disse:

— Você é homem; homens não expressam.

Edward virou a cabeça. O cabelo dela, coberto de areia, formava uma molhada e emaranhada auréola avermelhada em torno do rosto. Ele ficou sem fôlego; ela estava tão linda.

— Mas, como forma de compensar, beijo muito bem. — E ele demonstrou exatamente quão bem.

Algum tempo depois, Bella estava deitada de costas na areia, olhando Edward através dos cílios enquanto ele pegava o telefone na pilha de roupas e dava algumas instruções.

Ele caminhou até ela, tão incrível que ela ficou sem ar. Ele lhe ofereceu a mão.

— Haverá um médico esperando na casa para dar uma olhada em você.

Bella permitiu que ele a pusesse de pé.

— Aquilo que você disse sobre me amar... — Ela lançou um olhar desconfiado para o rosto dele. — Você disse mesmo aquilo?

— Disse.

O terno sorriso que brincava nos lábios dele fez o coração dela acelerar.

— E é verdade?

— Cada palavra.

— Eu também amo você.

Uma expressão de triunfo fulgurou no rosto dele quando a tensão abandonou seus ombros.

— Bem, dou graças a Deus por isso.

Ele colou a boca de Bella à sua, e ela sentiu as semanas de desesperançoso desejo, as noites de sede e frustração acumulada se esvaírem.

Quando finalmente parou de beijá-la, Edward acariciou-lhe a bochecha com uma ternura que levou lágrimas aos olhos dela; os lábios dele a apenas um sussurro de distância dos dela, sua respiração cálida aquecendo-lhe o rosto.

Foi à água batendo nos pés deles que finalmente o fez soltá-la. Rindo, Bella correu um pouco praia acima. Ela se virou para trás, esperando vê-lo atrás dela, mas ele não se movera. Ele estava lá, olhando para o mar com uma expressão em seu rosto que levou Bella novamente a seu lado.

Ela pôs uma incerta mão no ombro dele. Edward virou a cabeça e sorriu, mas a sombra em seus olhos continuava.

— O que foi? — ela perguntou, limpando a areia seca que estava presa à pele morna dele.

Edward balançou a cabeça e levou a mão dela até seus lábios.

— Eu sei que há alguma coisa.

O ar abandonou os pulmões dele em uma longa e sibilante lufada quando ele virou a cabeça e olhou novamente para o mar.

— Quase a perdi hoje, antes de você sequer ser minha. Bella envolveu a cintura dele com os braços e apertou seu esguio corpo contra o comprimento rígido do dele. Ela afastou o úmido tecido da camisa dele e beijou-lhe o peito.

— Mas você não me perdeu... Estou aqui.

— Não, não perdi. Não desta vez.

A resposta enigmática fez o cenho dela se contrair. Ele se afastou ligeiramente e ela lançou um olhar de dúvida para seu rosto.

— Desta vez?

Ele pegou a mão de Bella e assentiu.

— Venha, vamos caminhar e conversar. Vou ficar mais feliz quando o médico tiver examinado você — ele admitiu. — Consegue andar?

— Estou bem.

Eles chegaram ao caminho antes de ele começar a falar, mas, quando o fez, as palavras saíram como uma enchente. Bella tinha a impressão de que eram coisas que ele precisava dizer havia muito tempo.

— Você sabe que eu tinha um irmão mais velho, Eleazar? Bella assentiu, percebendo aonde aquilo chegaria; o irmão dele deveria ter se afogado, e aquilo trouxera tudo de volta.

As palavras seguintes dele confirmaram a suspeita, mas era pior... Muito pior.

— Todos sabem a respeito da maré na praia.

Bella pensou em Rosalie, deitada lá, vendo-a nadar até o fundo, e estremeceu.

— Mas éramos crianças, e eu nunca conseguia resistir a um desafio. Eleazar me desafiou. Não achava que eu fosse fazer, mas fiz... Nadei até o fundo. Ele nadou para me buscar, mas também foi pego pela corrente. Eu o vi afundar e não consegui fazer nada.

Os dedos de Bella se apertaram em torno dos dele. A ideia dele carregando aquele fardo consigo fez seu coração doer; pelo homem que ele era e pelo menino que ele fora.

— Eleazar tentou me salvar, mas, de alguma forma, eu escapei e ele se afogou. Eu o matei.

Bella parou e o puxou para que a encarasse.

— É claro que não... Foi um acidente.

— Foi o que disseram, é claro, mas eu sabia que não era assim. — E ele sabia que, toda vez que olhava para ele, seu pai pensava que fora o filho errado a ser levado pelo mar.

Ele nunca dissera isso, mas Edward sabia que era o que ele pensava.

— Se eu não tivesse entrado...

— Se ele não tivesse desafiado você... Suposições são ridículas. As coisas acontecem, coisas ruins acontecem, mas não pode carregar essa culpa. Edward, você era uma criança. Foi um acidente. Você precisa esquecer em algum momento. — Uma ferida como aquela não curava da noite para o dia, não depois de ter ficado aberta durante tanto tempo.

Edward baixou o olhar para o lindo e sincero rosto dela e sentiu seu coração se contrair no peito.

Bella abriu um sorriso incerto e se perguntou o que ele estaria pensando.

— Eu convivo com isso.

Bella pegou a mão que ele lhe ofereceu e caminhou a seu lado, determinada a tentar aliviar, sempre que estivesse por perto, o fardo que ele carregava.

Era um projeto de longo prazo, e ela não sabia por quanto tempo ficaria por perto.

Até então, Edward só admitira seus sentimentos. Não houvera menção de sua natureza duradoura, e ele não era um homem de relacionamentos duradouros.

Bella afastou as perguntas sem resposta. O fato era que, fosse uma semana ou um ano, ela pretendia ficar com Edward durante o tempo em que ele a quisesse, pois a alternativa era impensável, e, por ser otimista, ela não conseguia descartar a possibilidade de ele descobrir que ela representava variedade suficiente para ele.

O MÉDICO DECLAROU que Bella estava bem e, após uma conversa particular com ela sobre outro assunto, conseguiu lhe oferecer algum conforto e a promessa de que levaria consigo o kit de teste necessário no dia seguinte.

Ela surgiu após o exame para encontrar Edward andando de um lado para o outro numa sacada com estonteante vista para o mar. Além disso, ela percebeu ao se juntar a ele uma excelente vista do heliporto.

— Alguém vai chegar? — ela perguntou, erguendo a voz acima do barulho mecânico carregado na direção deles pelo vento.

Ele se virou um olhar de alívio surgindo de relance em seu rosto quando a viu de pé ali.

— Não, vai embora. — Em reação à sobrancelha erguida dela, ele acrescentou em uma voz severa: — Rosalie. Ordenei que ela fosse.

A expressão de Edward se suavizou quando ele a segurou pelos ombros.

— O que ele disse? — ele perguntou, inclinando a cabeça na direção do quarto dela.

— Estou bem... Edward, Rosalie... O maxilar dele se contraiu.

— Não vamos discutir aquela mulher.

Bella ignorou a instrução.

— Precisamos Edward. Você pediu que ela fosse embora por causa do acidente de natação? Porque ela pode não ter sabido; pode ter sido um equívoco inocente.

— Você pensa o melhor das pessoas, o que não é algo ruim — ele admitiu roucamente. — É uma das coisas que a tornam... Ele parou sua voz profunda se interrompendo. — Mas com pessoas como Rosalie... — Balançou a cabeça. — Isso não é uma boa ideia, Bella. Eu culpo a mim.

O açoite de auto recriminação na voz dele ao passar a mão pelo cabelo fez Bella balançar a cabeça em protesto.

— Existe algo pelo qual você não se culpe? — ela provocou.

— Isso não é brincadeira, Bella. Eu trouxe essa mulher para sua vida. — Havia uma sombria angústia reluzindo nos olhos dele quando tomou o rosto dela nas mãos. — Eu sabia como ela era, do que era capaz — ele confessou por entre dentes cerrados. Apesar de jamais ter imaginado que você estaria em perigo. Precisa acreditar nisso — ele disse de maneira urgente.

— É claro que acredito em você.

— O fato continua sendo que eu a expus ao perigo. Usei você. Se algo lhe tivesse acontecido... — Ele fechou os olhos para as imagens dignas de pesadelos em sua mente.

— Mas não aconteceu, Edward — Bella disse tocada profundamente pela dor no rosto daquele homem forte. Então, sabendo que não seria capaz de dissipar o ciúme despertado pelas histórias que haviam circulado depois da briga dos irmãos, ela disparou: — Você ainda tem sentimentos por ela?

Ele pareceu surpreso pela sugestão, mas, para o alívio dela, não especialmente ofendido pela curiosidade.

— Além de desprezo?

— Você não queria que Emmett se casasse com ela.

Edward soltou um longo e tempestuoso suspiro e empertigou os ombros.

— Deixe-me contar uma história a respeito de Rosalie.

Ele a pegou pela mão e a levou da sacada para dentro, abrindo a porta para um quarto que parecia ser um estúdio. Bella ergueu uma das telas empilhadas contra uma parede e perdeu o fôlego.

Não eram apenas as cores vividas que saltavam da paisagem marinha na tela, mas a pura emoção e a impressionante beleza transmitida pelas confiantes e ousadas pinceladas do artista.

— Isso é extraordinário — ela arfou antes de erguer a de trás, um tema diferente dessa vez, o rosto de um menino. Ela franziu o cenho com a familiaridade das feições delicadas e se virou resfolegante para Edward. — Seu irmão?

Edward deu de ombros.

— Da maneira como eu me lembro dele. Os olhos dela se enevoaram.

— Você se lembra dele com amor. — Ele brilhava da tela. — Você pintou todos eles? — O gesto dela abrangeu as telas empilhadas ao longo das paredes. Havia ao menos uma dúzia... Mais.

Novamente, ele assentiu.

Ela balançou a cabeça, totalmente impressionada. Aquele homem que ela amava era um labirinto de contradições.

— Você é talentoso, Edward, muito talentoso. Por que não vi nenhum dos seus trabalhos nas paredes daqui? — Ela estava certa de que teria reconhecido o estilo distinto.

— Pinto um pouco quando estou aqui, mas apenas para mim mesmo. — Ele analisou a pintura que ela segurava antes de voltá-la para a parede e explicar: — Meu pai não aprovava minhas pretensões artísticas.

— Mas por quê? — ela exclamou. Parecia-lhe extraordinário que qualquer pai pudesse não incentivar uma criança que demonstrasse aquele tipo de talento para explorar seu dom, em vez de abafá-lo. O pai dele deveria ter ficado orgulhoso, não tê-lo feito se sentir culpado pelo talento, ela pensou com raiva.

— Ele considerava isso uma distração, e nada — ele admitiu com um sorriso retorcido — masculino.

Uma risadinha abafada saiu dos lábios de Bella

— Seu pai parece...

— Era um homem da geração dele e tinha muitos pontos positivos; só não era muito sensível. Só depois da morte dele que comecei a pintar um pouco novamente. Venha — ele acrescentou, puxando um empoeirado lençol de uma cadeira e a fez sentar nela. — Você quer saber sobre Tanya.

— Não se você não quiser...

— Há seis anos, eu terminei nosso noivado.

— Você terminou o noivado! — ela ecoou. — Mas eu pensei...

— Eu terminei o noivado. Sabe que o primeiro casamento dela terminou em divórcio? — Bella assentiu. — Para não enrolar muito, como costumam dizer, eu cheguei um dia e a encontrei na cama com seu enteado.

Bella ficou boquiaberta.

— Meu orgulho ficou ferido, Isabella, não meu coração. — Ele pegou a mão dela e a pôs sobre seu peito. — Ele pertence a você — ele disse profundamente.

— Ah, Edward! — ela sussurrou, erguendo os reluzentes olhos para ele. — Eu amo você — ela declarou roucamente.

— Há mais na minha história. O pai do garoto estava comigo na época. A intenção era que ele presenciasse a fútil vingança de Rosalie por ter sido privada de um bem que ela queria muito no acordo do divórcio. A mulher é motivada por ambição e vingança. Nunca amei Rosalie. Eu era idealista, jovem e confundia luxúria com amor. Com você — ele acrescentou de forma rouca — eu tenho os dois. Bella suspirou feliz, e disse:

— Não continue ainda. — Ela acrescentou: — O que eu não entendo é por que você e Emmett brigaram por Rosalie.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Isso é novidade para mim. Bella balançou a cabeça.

— Eu sei que aconteceu; o lugar estava fervilhando com a grande briga de vocês.

— Tivemos uma grande briga, como você diz — ele admitiu. — Mas não por Rosalie, apesar de ela ter sido mencionada, assim como você.

— Eu? Vocês não estavam brigando por mim...

Edward correu um dedo pela bochecha dela. A expressão de amor em seus olhos fez o coração de Bella acelerar, feliz.

— Você gostaria se estivéssemos brigando por você? — ele provocou.

Bella ficou indignada.

— Que coisa para se perguntar; é claro que não gostaria... — Ela parou, abriu um sorriso e acrescentou: — Bem, talvez não seja bem assim... Vocês estavam!

O sorriso dele se alargou.

— Nossa conversa naquela manhã me deixou com a distinta impressão de que você queria que tivesse sido Emmett e não eu na noite anterior.

Bella ficou boquiaberta.

— Como pôde pensar isso?

— Como? — Edward a encarou incredulamente. — Você disse que o amava.

Durante anos, Edward desprezara o fútil ciúme de Emmett. Agora, com a situação invertida, e não havia nada de fútil nas emoções sombrias que sentia, ele, na verdade, sentia muito mais solidariedade pelo irmão.

Havia até mesmo se contido para não ressaltar aquelas verdades quando Emmett lhe confidenciara que talvez não estivesse apaixonado de verdade por Rosalie.

Bella fez uma careta com o lembrete.

— Achei que amasse — ela admitiu. — Mas, na época, não fazia ideia de que o amor precisava de paixão, e de que a paixão precisava de amor, e de como é raro encontrar os dois em um lugar, ou — ela acrescentou, erguendo a mão com amor até o rosto dele — em uma pessoa.

— A questão é que pensei que essa pessoa fosse Emmett e fui discutir a situação civilizadamente com meu irmãozinho...

Bella revirou os olhos e disse:

— Quem deu o primeiro soco? Edward respondeu com um sorriso.

— Emmett não aceitou muito bem ao ouvir que um homem que flerta com uma mulher não está pronto para se casar com outra.

— Eu não devia ter dito isso a você — Bella falou com uma careta.

Edward não concordou.

— Você sempre deve me contar tudo — ele disse rouco, dando mais peso à sugestão encaixando seus lábios no dela e a beijando profundamente.

— Sem segredos? — ela provocou sem fôlego e maravilhosamente feliz com o abraço.

— Nenhum.

Ela assentiu, concordando.

— Na verdade, as coisas não ficaram feias até eu mencionar o fato de que, se algum dia ele traísse você, eu o esmagaria como a um inseto.

Os olhos de Bella se arregalaram.

— Disse mesmo isso?

— Não com essas exatas palavras — ele admitiu com um sorriso. — Essa é a versão censurada.

— Você o fez ir à Nova Zelândia?

— Não, foi ideia de Emmett. Acho que ele estava com algumas dúvidas a respeito de Rosalie e queria um pouco de espaço para rever suas opções.

Bella mordeu o lábio e baixou os olhos. Era aquilo o que Edward faria dali a uns meses? Ela afastou o pensamento intrusivo; por que se preocupar com um futuro desconhecido quando se podia desfrutar do presente?

— Na verdade, acho — ele refletiu — que Emmett esperou tanto para decidir que ia largar Rosalie porque eu lhe disse para fazer isso.

— Eu reajo assim quando você me diz para fazer coisas.

— Nem sempre — ele disse. — Houve momentos em que você pareceu muito ávida para me agradar.

Quando ele pegou suas mãos e a pôs de pé, ela o fez de bom grado. O maldoso brilho nos olhos dele a fez ruborizar e, em seguida, estremecer quando ele deslizou a mão pelo corpo dela acima, parando apenas quando alcançou o seio.

O pequeno grito de dor dela o fez deixar a mão cair e olhá-la com preocupação.

— Você estava mentindo... Está machucada.

— Não — ela prometeu. — Não menti. Está tudo bem... Só estou um pouco sensível aqui.

Ele a observou tocar suavemente os seios e franziu o cenho.

— Por que estaria? — Ele parou a cor abandonando seu rosto enquanto ele a encarou. — Quer dizer que você está...

Os olhos dele baixaram para o abdômen reto dela, e ele engoliu com dificuldade.

— Ainda não precisa entrar em pânico. Não tenho cem por cento de certeza, mas é possível.

Os olhos dele se ergueram até o rosto dela.

— Mas você acha que está?

Bella olhou de relance para o rosto dele e ficou reconfortada ao ver que ele não parecia tão mal, considerando-se o choque que ela acabara de lhe dar. Ela soltou um forte suspiro, assentiu e disse:

— Sinto muito.

Ele a olhou.

— Por que sentiria?

— Bem, não é como se você tivesse planejado que isso acontecesse.

Edward tomou o queixo dela em sua mão e a forçou a erguer o rosto para o dele.

— Também não planejei me apaixonar por você, mas, mesmo assim, é a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu.

A simples afirmação levou lágrimas aos olhos dela.

— Algumas coisas são predestinadas.

Ela analisou preocupadamente o rosto dele.

— Então, você não se importaria?

— Se eu me importaria? Eu adoraria.

Bella sentiu a última bruma se esvair de seu horizonte.

— Você sabia que um bebê que nos tenha como pais será, sem dúvida, brilhante e talentoso e muito, muito bonito? — ele disse seus olhos reluzindo ao percorrerem o rosto dela. — E está resolvido... Por que esperar? Na verdade, podemos nos casar na semana que vem — ele refletiu visivelmente se animado com a ideia. — Amanhã.

— Quer que eu me case com você? Ele pareceu surpreso com a pergunta.

— Acho que isso é óbvio.

— Não para mim. Achei que você quisesse um caso, mas casamento...? Nem passou pela minha mente — ela admitiu. — Não está dizendo isso por causa do bebê?

Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Quero me comprometer com você. Quero fazer isso perante a lei e para sempre.

Bella desistiu de tentar conter as lágrimas que desciam por suas faces; havia muitas.

— Edward... — sua voz rouca estava trêmula —, as mulheres gostam de ouvir o pedido.

Sem pensar duas vezes, ele se apoiou sobre um dos joelhos.

— Isabella Swan, você me concederá a honra de ser minha esposa?

Ela apertou um dedo na covinha de seu queixo, fungou e fingiu pensar a respeito.

— Bem, deixe-me ver... — Ela soltou um grito de protesto quando ele se levantou de um salto e, com seus braços envoltos na cintura dela, ergueu-a bem alto no ar.

— Solte-me, seu idiota! — ela gritou enquanto ele a girava.

— Não antes de você dizer sim.

— Tudo bem, sim, eu me caso com você.

Um feroz sorriso predatório se espalhou pelo rosto dele.

— Resposta certa — ele disse lentamente, baixando-a, mas mantendo seu corpo muito perto do dele ao fazê-lo. Quando os pés dela atingiram o chão, a mão dele se manteve em seu traseiro.

— Vou ganhar algum prêmio? — ela provocou.

— Na verdade, agora que você mencionou, tenho um. Espere aqui. — Ele desapareceu através de uma porta e voltou um instante depois carregando algo comprido e cilíndrico. — É mais como um presente de casamento.

Franzindo o cenho sem entender, Bella deslizou os papéis para fora do porta-documento e os abriu. Olhou para os planos, não entendendo de verdade o que estava vendo; então, ela reconheceu subitamente o formato da... O olhar atônito dela voou para o rosto dele.

— É a minha casa, apesar de não ser mais minha. Acabei de vendê-la — ela informou. A venda se concretizara mais cedo; ela recebera a mensagem do corretor na viagem até ali.

— Eu sei.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

— Não entendo.

— Eu comprei a casa para você. O arquiteto que desenhou as plantas trabalhou em vários imóveis históricos, mas, obviamente, vai incorporar tudo que você quiser. Talvez um quarto para o bebê possa ser...

— Você comprou a minha casa para mim?

Edward observou alarmado enquanto os lábios dela começavam a tremer e seus olhos luminosos se avivavam.

— Se você preferir morar em outro lugar...

Bella piscou para conter as lágrimas que turvavam sua visão e esticando o braço, tomou o rosto dele em suas mãos.

— Eu moraria em qualquer lugar com você, Edward — ela declarou com um sorriso que o deixou sem fôlego —, mas, provavelmente, essa é a coisa mais linda que alguém já fez por mim. Mas, quando você a comprou, não sabia que eu viria.

A doce ingenuidade dela arrancou um sorriso dele.

— Quem você acha que providenciou para que você estivesse aqui?

— Sua mãe me pediu. Disse que você...

— Minha mãe disse o que eu pedi para ela dizer.

— Então foi uma conspiração.

— Sem dúvida — ele concordou. — E funcionou muito bem, a não ser por uma mosca na sopa... Rosalie.

— Havia algum convidado de verdade? E sua mãe e Marcus... Não havia problema de trabalho? Você tinha tanta certeza assim de mim?

— Tinha certeza de que não queria passar mais nenhum dia sem você e que não queria dividi-la com ninguém.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

— Você é um homem muito sorrateiro.

— Sou o homem de quem você precisa.

Aquela afirmação arrogante foi tão típica de Edward que a fez sorrir. O sorriso desaparecera quando ela o corrigiu.

— Quero e preciso — ela admitiu com um latejar rouco na Voz.

Os olhos dele se escureceram quando seu cálido olhar devorou avidamente o rosto erguido para ele.

— Estou interessado em quanto você precisa de mim e no que quer.

Bella ficou feliz em mostrar a ele o que acabou se revelando ser muito!

**FIM**

* * *

><p><em>E ai? Gostaram?<em>

_Espero que sim!_

_Ainda bem que a Bellinha escolheu o homem certo! Esse Edward é bom demais... e a Bella sortuda demais para o próprio bem dela!_

**_Então meus amores! Feliz Natal!_**

**_Por que afinal o Natal é todo dia!_**

**_Que o menino Jesus abençõe e ilumine suas vida e suas famílias!_**

_E prometo fazer o mesmo com outra história no dia 31/12... Então até lá se Deus quiser! _

**_Robsteijoooss_**


End file.
